


遥途终归

by juneayin



Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Civil War (Marvel), F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Torture, Universe Crossover
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 23:26:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4498761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juneayin/pseuds/juneayin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>在一场惨烈的事故之后，Steve有了一次可以回到过去的机会，他可以去警告Tony，希冀可以避免发生的惨剧。但是事情进展不遂人意，Steve没有回到过去，而是落入了另一个时空。而那个时空中正计划着要把自己的大脑给删掉的“Tony”也肯定不是他的Tony。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1  于此时，再次学会活下去

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Like Coming Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047030) by [missbecky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/missbecky/pseuds/missbecky). 



> Thanks becky, for this amazing story!

Tony下葬那一天，天空是灰蒙蒙的，还飘着小雨。Steve对这样的天气其实心存感激。因为如果是一片极为适合红金相间的盔甲飞驰其中的晴朗天空的话，未免太过讽刺。

他穿着军装，每一粒纽扣都闪闪发亮。在棺木的另一边，是同样着装的Rhodes上校。而其他的抬棺人，穿着相似的正装，但Steve完全没有注意到他们的存在。

葬礼本身算是正常有品位的葬礼与Tony的喜好相融合的产物：会场上一度响起了摇滚乐；灯光自上打下来，好像显示着某种神圣的存在。超级英雄、名流、工程师以及其他公众人物混杂在一起，这种混合有时会很尴尬。媒体因为被堵在葬礼会场外面而气愤不已，只好用各种一目了然的虚假报道来泄愤。

在所有的一切都结束之后，眼眶干涸、神情恍惚的Steve回到了神盾母舰上。Natasha把那两名平时护送他的SHIELD特工遣散，自己陪Steve默默地穿过母舰的走廊。当他们到达了Steve的牢房时，Natasha站在走廊里，看着Steve走进了牢房。

“你不需要这样做的，”她看着他的眼睛说，“那不是你的错。”

不仅是Natasha这样对他说过，他其实已经听过这样的安慰好多次了。然而尽管他很感激他们对他的支持，但Steve并不能就坦然地接受。“他因为我死了，”Steve说，“是我杀了他。”他摇了摇头：“你也知道我这么做是对的。”

Natasha沉默地端详了他好久，然后离开了。Steve想，他大概再也不会见到她了。

独自一人在牢房里，Steve在他狭小的床边坐下，双手在膝盖间紧扣，低头茫然地看着自己脚上那双还因为早些时候的雨水而微微潮湿的鞋子。  
就这样看了好久之后，他几乎都没意识到，自己泪流满面。

**************************************

几个月之后，Steve来到了Baxter大楼的实验室，身着美国队长的全套装备，但没有拿盾牌。

“你要知道，”Reed Richards有些紧张地说，在场的还有他的妻子Sue还有局长Nick Fury，“你这一去就再也不会回来了。而且如果计算有那么一点点偏差，你就可能落在任何某个平行世界里，而不是我们自己的世界。我相信那种情况并不会发生，但还是先警告你……”

Richards引以为豪的机器就立在一边，按钮闪烁，显示器上是Steve根本无从理解的数据。Reed给机器起了某个挺时髦的名字，但对Steve来说，这只是一个时间机器。

当然，理论上这次的任务并不存在。从计划到实践，整件事都是Reed的主意，他跟Fury讨论了一下之后，两人又一起找已经被单独关押好几个星期的Steve商量。Steve见到他们很惊讶，对于他们提出的计划更是大吃一惊。

尽管他觉得整个计划都难以致信，Steve还是询问了计划的原因。

“我真的感觉自己做出了很棒的东西，”Reed飞快地说，“但是能否运转很难去测定，然后我就意识到了这是一个测试它的最好的机会。”他的目光游离了一下，有些窘迫地补充道，“而且Tony是我的朋友，如果我能帮到他的话，用任何手段都可以……”

听了这番话后，Steve就没有迟疑地加入了这个计划。但是他知道，就算他不问，就算Reed不解释，他也会在听完这个计划之后毫不犹豫地说“yes”。

Fury几个月之前就告诉Steve他不会被起诉，他是自由身，随时可以离开母舰的牢房，但Steve拒绝了，他夺走了一个人的生命，就要承担起后果。所以在Reed完成时间机器的期间，Steve除了出席必要的复仇者事务以外，一直都待在他的牢房里。

即使是这样，当他穿上suit从Steve Rogers变成美国队长的时候，也总是觉得哪里不太对。尽管官方进行了说明，但关于Tony的死亡还是存在大量的谣言和疑惑。Steve从公众视线中消失——连带着一些说他被监禁了的小道消息——都被许多人视为他认罪的表现，而不仅仅是所谓的阴谋论。

事态在恶化。复仇者之外的超级英雄也被公众质疑和不信任；就像今天，Fury不得不带着Steve穿过一个地下的隐秘通道前往Baxter大楼，因为这座被用来作为神奇四侠基地的大楼外聚集了大量的举着标语口号的人群。英雄崇拜已经变了味道，变成了想看着英雄陨落的幸灾乐祸。如今，当超级英雄们和恶徒搏斗时，人们不再因为敬畏和崇拜他们而录像，而是为了抓到他们违反法律或举止不当的现行。

公众的不信任感其实可以追溯到复仇者在纽约大战时的第一次亮相，但Tony的死亡急剧地加深了这种质疑。当Steve能静下来细想这些事情时，他很庆幸自己还有机会来挽救这一切。他可能会失败——而且Fury说失败几率很高——但至少他还有一次尝试的机会，拯救的机会。

所以现在，Steve再次成为了一个为了探索未知未来的实验品，只不过这次他需要先回到过去，再改变未来。

Steve看着Reed，“我知道所有我该知道的东西，”他说，试着压下他的不耐烦，但那很难做到。他已经准备就绪了，准备好把自己搞砸的事情纠正过来，“你之前已经都告诉过我了。”

“是，我告诉过你，但我不认为你当时有认真地听。”Reed说，“所有现在我要再跟你说一遍。”

Steve知道和Reed争执是没有什么意义的，所以他就像一个接受命令的士兵那样站在那里，抿紧嘴唇，目光锁定前方。

“等你一回到过去，你就把未来的信息传递给Tony，”Reed说明道，“然后你的存在就会渐渐消失，因为造就了‘现在的你’的历史将不会发生，所以‘现在的你’就会被抹杀掉。你消失的过程可能会很快，也可能会很慢，这个我不确定。但是能确定的一点就是，你会死去。”

Steve点点头。这很公平，他杀了人，所以他要偿命。

“‘’现在的你‘会消失，而一年前的你会继续代替你活下去，如果一切进行的顺利，’一年前的你‘甚至都不会知道你的存在，不会知道他的生活会发生任何改变。”

Steve再次点点头。不会发生任何改变，那正是他想要的。“我准备好了。”

Reed和Sue对视了一下，然后说：“Okay。”他看起来并不是很自信，但他的眼睛里闪着光。Steve认得那种光芒，他在实验室里陪着Tony时经常会在对方眼里看到同样的光彩，那时一种对科学的好奇，一种永远不会填满的对知识的渴望。

Steve抬脚跨进了时间机器，里面空间很小，他没办法（也没必要）坐下来。他转过身来，面向前方。

Fury抱着手臂，仔细地审视着Steve，他仅剩的黑色眼睛没有泄漏一丝情绪。“Cap，让一切都回到正轨，“他说，”我已经受够了人们不信任超级英雄，我现在最不需要的就是让媒体得知Stark是被我们自己人杀掉的事实。“

Steve什么也没说。

“解决这件事，没有人需要知道真相，“Fury说，”问题会自然化解的。“

没等Steve有机会回应Fury，时间机器的舱门就开始关闭。不过无所谓，他也并不确定自己还想再说些什么。

很快，Steve视线之内只能看到机器内部弧形的舱壁，这让他回想起多年之前他进入的另外一个实验舱。他突然有一种想回到那天——那个Steve Rogers从瘦弱的小个子变成高大的美国队长的日子——的冲动。Steve想紧紧抓住当年的那个年轻人的肩膀，使劲摇晃他，命令他，告诫他：你给我听好了小子，如果那一天到来了，你给我拼尽全力反抗，不许屈服！如果你投降了，你会失去所有。你会失去那个你唯一爱过的人。

其中一个显示器开始不停地闪烁，Steve闭上眼，但他仍然能够感知到光影彼此短暂的交替。

Steve？Tony带着伤痛和恐惧的声音颤抖着，在他脑海中回响。Don’t do this.

光芒笼罩了他，黑暗又吞噬了他，幽闭的空间充满了低沉的轰鸣声。

他将要将时光倒流到一年前，这是前无古人的。Steve敢去承担这样巨大的风险是因为他清楚如果实验成功，他可以得到自己最希冀的东西。任何人都会为这个实验而感到欣喜若狂，但Steve一点也不在乎人类是否能掌控时间，对他来说，唯一重要的是这次的任务，是他要传达给Tony的讯息。

重要的还有他能够再次见到Tony。不是那个Steve最后一次见到的睁着失去神采的眼睛的Tony，不是那个失去了胸前反应堆的Tony。Steve还记得那个场面，反应堆孤零零地躺在那里，离Tony那么近但又那么远；而Tony，睁着双眼，眼睛却是失去焦距的。Steve想见到的是一年之前的Tony，活着的，健康的Tony。这个Tony还没有和他相爱，但这个Tony也同样还没有理由去怀疑自己在一年之后会死在自己最信任的人手上。

光影的变幻愈发迅速，嗡嗡的轰鸣声几乎让人难以忍受。就在Steve再也无法忍受的时候，所有的动静都突然停了下来。光亮彻底熄灭，寂静在他身边蔓延，他的整个身体仿佛被困在了一个花瓶里，巨大的压力使他难以呼吸。

倏然，一切又都恢复了正常。不是时间机器的狭小幽闭，而是真实的世界。那种感觉就好像有一只看不见的手搭在他的肩膀上，然后用力地向前一推，然后他就踉踉跄跄地回到了现实世界。

Steve首先看到的是日光。他在一件办公室里，四面墙，一行遮着帘幕的窗子，有点丑但一看就值很多钱的地毯，一个带着几把椅子的会议桌，一张高档的办公桌。

一个男人正坐在办公桌后，全神贯注地说着话：“……还要问一个问题。你想让我回来吗？你能原谅……Steve？！”

那是Tony。

不过那也不是Tony。坐在办公桌后面的男人，正在对着一个熟悉的红金相间的头盔说话的男人肯定不是Tony。两个Tony之间有着令人惊奇的神似，但他肯定不是Steve的Tony。因为第一，这个Tony有一双蓝色的眼睛，第二，这个Tony要年轻一些，他黑色的头发和小胡子里没有掺杂着灰白。

而且这个Tony正在用目瞪口呆的表情瞪着Steve。

“不，”不是Tony的Tony喃喃道。他看起来像是刚刚参加了一场大战，脸上刻着疲惫的皱纹，眼里是挥不去的阴影。他站了起来，双手平摊在办公桌上，用手臂支撑着自己。“不，”他又说了一次，“你不在这里，你不可能在这里。离我远一点，让我做完这件事。”

Steve环视了一下办公室，绞尽脑汁试着想一句合适的回话。这一定是个愚蠢的玩笑，他有些绝望地想着，时间机器到底还是出错了。要不就是他注定要被送到这里，不管“这里”到底是哪里。也许这并不是Fury承诺过的“第二次机会”，而是对他罪恶的惩罚，是正义的伸张。就像Reed他们承诺过的，他确实有了再次和Tony说话的机会，但他们没有告诉他，能和他说话的Tony不会是他想要的那个Tony，不会是他想拯救的那个Tony。

不会是他的Tony。

“我不相信。”Steve轻声说道。

而办公桌后面的Tony听到Steve的声音后像是被子弹射中了一样，畏缩着低头看着脚下丑陋的地毯。“离我远一点，”他依旧喃喃自语，“求你了。”

“抱歉，”Steve说，“我做不到。”是啊，Reed说过了，一去不复返，单程票。不管怎样，他现在是被困在这里了。

Steve再次环顾了一圈，想要找一些能让他更了解情况的线索，然后看到了放在办公桌上的钢铁侠头盔，头盔还闪着录音时会出现的蓝光。随即，他想起了在他凭空出现时Tony正在对头盔说的话。

你能原谅我吗？

一个很可怕的想法突然在Steve脑海里蹦出来。“你刚才是不是……”他不知道如何开口，即使这个Tony不是他的Tony，那个想法依旧让他非常恐惧。“你刚才在和谁说话？”

你知道是谁“，Tony木然地说，“你能不能就……我现在不能应付这个。我不能应付你。”他抬起手用拇指和食指捏了捏鼻梁。“我现在时间很紧张，okay？我答应你，你可以在今天下午晚一些的时候再来纠缠我。”尽管他尽力想让自己的语气轻松一些，他的声音却是透着疲惫，呼吸也是急促不稳。当Tony放下手看见Steve还站在那里时，他的肩膀泄气一般塌下来，闭上了眼睛。“该死的，Steve。”

“我没办法离开，”Steve说。他没有地方去，而即使有那么一个地方他也不知道该如何到那里。如今他已经无法这里脱身了，所以即使这个Tony不是他的Tony，那也没关系。而鉴于刚才他不小心打断了Tony的某个很显然的计划，Steve更加确定了他不能离开，因为只有Tony Stark会把自己的自杀遗书录在钢铁侠的头盔里，而不是手写下来。即使想死的时候，Tony也要依赖他的科技。

不过Tony不会在今天死去。Steve已经失去了一个Tony Stark，他不能再失去另一个Tony Stark。

Steve向前走去，“我不知道现在这里到底发生了什么，但你要停止你要做的事情。立刻，马上，停止。”

Tony带着警惕和怀疑看着他：“你不是Steve Rogers。”

“我不是你的Steve，”他回答，“就像你不是我希望找到的那个Tony一样。不过现在我在这里，你也在这里，所以我们还是好好相处。“

“谁……“Tony向周围望了望，他看起来十分的困惑，“你本来要找谁？”

“另一个Tony Stark，“Steve说，“来自我的世界，我的时代的Tony Stark。”他思忖着这一切是怎么发生的，但又觉得很可能他永远也不会知道到底是哪里除了错误。他肯定不会再见到Reed Richards，或者Nick Fury，或者他的世界里的任何人了。

“你的世界”，Tony有些虚弱地说。他坐回——更准确地说是倒在——他的椅子上。头盔发出的蓝光映照在他的脸上，更加突显了他瘦削的脸颊和苍白的脸色。

“是的。”Steve说。

Tony盯着他看了好久，然后大笑了起来。

Steve有些恼火地咬紧下颌，看来不管是哪个Tony有些事情总是不会变的。

“抱歉，”Tony说，依然在笑，一只手捂着眼睛，另一手横在胸前用手背支撑着捂眼睛的那只手臂。他向后斜靠在椅背上，肩膀笑得不停抖动，“抱歉，但这太搞笑了。”

“这怎么搞笑了？”Steve生硬地问道。

Tony放下了手，他的蓝眼睛（多么奇怪）异常的明亮，好像他就要哭泣一样。“为什么搞笑？因为你已经死了。”他说。

Steve十分震惊：“什么？”

“你死了，”Tony又说了一遍，“而且是我杀了你。”

********************************* 

当Steve突然出现在他面前时，Tony并没有真的被吓一跳。这当然不是他第一次看见Steve的鬼魂了，他也不认为这会是最后一次，尽管他很希望这种恼人的来访会在不久之后停止。

我不是你的Steve，哈哈，他本该想到的。面前的人制服的兜帽搭在后背上，展露出一张熟悉得毛骨悚然得脸庞。这个Steve Rogers与Tony认识的那个看起来是一模一样的，只不过面前这个Steve非常、非常的年轻，甚至他的制服都显得更新颜色更鲜艳一些。然而，真正的区别，是他们的眼睛。这个Steve仍然有着单纯友善的眼神，还没有被残酷的时间和持续不断的战斗消磨掉。

这个Steve并不知道自己最大的敌人是被他认作是挚友的那个男人。

而且最不公平的是，Tony一直以来最想要的东西在最后实现了——虽然是以最恶劣的方式实现的。这不是他的Steve，不是他默默地、绝望地爱了大半辈子的Steve。这个男人只是某个恰巧长得和Steve一样的陌生人，一个残忍的玩笑，一个命运之神或者其他哪种想要耍他玩的力量扭曲的小把戏。

Tony没办法来面对这个。不是在今天。可能永远也不能，但今天绝对没办法。所以他把眼泪逼了回去，深深吸了一口气，然后坚定地提醒自己应该要做的事以及为什么要去做那件事。“嘿，听着，你像是个不错的家伙，所以让我给你一些建议。我建议你从哪里来的就回哪里去，你不会喜欢这里的，相信我。”

那个Steve就只是看着他，那么年轻、强壮、纯真。不管这么些年发生的所有乱七八糟的事，Tony都还记得他的Steve，也曾经是这个样子的。但那已经是很久之前了，那个时候他们两个都还那么年轻，都还对未来充满希望。

那些日子都去哪儿了？

“为什么我会不喜欢这里？”这个Steve问他，“因为我死了？”

“差不多吧，”Tony说。他站起身，强迫自己把过往和破碎的希望都抛到身后，把它们遗弃到应该在的地方。“我得走了，我还有一个已经要迟到了的会议要参加。”Tony已经浪费了太多时间，他只能之后在他的顶层豪宅里录自己的遗言和最后的指示了，时间可能会很紧凑，但他可以做到的。况且Tony已经没有什么选择的余地了，如果这次会议他迟到了话，Osborn会有更多的理由来怀疑他要耍花招。

我回不去了，”Steve说，他要么是没听到Tony要参加会议的话，要么是决定彻底忽略，“有去无回，单程票，我现在回不去我的世界了。”

Tony再次跌坐回椅子。该死的，现在该怎么办？他当然不能让任何人看到Steve，他们现在还能安然在这个房间里而不是面对一群踹门而入的SHIED特工——哦不，现在是HAMMER特工了——的原因就是他卸载了这间屋子里的所有监视器。

“你说我已经死了，”Steve说，“而且还是你……杀了我？”

“只是象征意义上的，“Tony说，他的喉咙忽然发紧，嘴巴变干，“我没有真的……”

“所以这并不是角色互调，”Steve小声地自言自语道，“那到底为什么把我带到这里来？我不明白。”他突然抬头看向办公桌后的人，眼神锐利而坚定，完全没有刚才自言自语时的犹豫：“刚才你的录音，是做什么用的？”

他听到了多少？Tony已经几乎习惯鬼魂在他面前出现，事实上，如果这次他面前出现不是Steve的“幽灵”，他很可能就无视掉这种幻象，继续完成他的录音。但是，不，出现的非得是要求他全部注意力的Steve，然后彻彻底底地打乱他的所有安排。“没有什么用，”他说，试着让自己听起来不那么像是在辩解，“真的没什么。”

Steve微微眯起眼，“我不会让你那么做的，Tony。”

Tony觉得自己会因为Steve的话而心跳加快是一件很蠢的事，这个Steve不可能知道他在做什么，也不可能知道他的计划。“不会让我做什么？他问，“而且就算我要做什么，你难道还准备阻止我吗？”

“如果我不得不动手的话，”Steve说，“或许这就是我来到这里的原因，或许……”他很坚定，“我救不了我的Tony，但我还可以拯救你。”

“等一下！What？！救你的Tony？”一个念头突然击中了Tony，“你的世界发生了什么？你到底为什么会出现在这里？”Tony觉得疲惫、震惊还有即将面对Norman Osborn的压力导致自己的反应变得迟钝了，因为他其实早就应该问这个问题，据他所知眼前这个“Steve”很有可能是某个Skrull的变形替身，而不是真正的Steve Rogers。

“你说你‘象征意义上的’杀了我，”Steve说，咬了咬嘴唇，“而我，我杀了你，真的亲手杀了你。”他低下头，手指微微活动了一下，但这细小的举动似乎都让他感到痛苦。

Tony给了他一个有些破碎的微笑，对Steve所说的话一点也不感到吃惊。他想象到了充满火光和硝烟的战场上，Steve逼近躺在地上的他，肩上扛着盾牌，眼里是满满的杀意。显而易见，在另一个Steve的世界里，Tony Stark在血腥残酷的内战的战场上留下了自己的遗言：你还等什么呢，Steve？解决我吧。

“我真是擅长把你最糟糕的一面逼出来，”Tony小声嘀咕道。

Steve突然抬起头：“这并不好笑！”他吼道，而更为诧异的是，他看起来像是马上就要哭出来一样。

他现在的样子与Tony每次想到他的Steve死去时的样子是那么相似。

Tony震惊地说不出话来，他不明白Steve为什么会如此悲怆，难道真的在某一个世界里他对Steve的感情得到了回应？有没有可能这个Steve为他的Tony感到悲伤，就像他现在依然为他的Steve而悲伤一样？

Steve凝视着Tony，眼神里是无边无际的悔恨和痛苦，然后Tony意识到了，这不是个Skrull冒牌货，因为没有哪个Skrull可以伪装出如此浓烈的感情，而且凭Skrull的技术他们还无法做到像刚才这个Steve那样凭空出现。所以，这个是真的，真的Steve Rogers。

Tony不知道该说什么。他只希望在那个世界里，在一切都变得乱七八糟之前，另一个Tony有好好地去爱、去珍惜这个Steve。“对不起，”他说，“我想你的Tony并不会用糟糕的幽默感来回避问题。“

有那么一瞬间，Tony觉得自己有些说得太过了。但Steve带着哽咽笑了笑：“并不，”他说，“用糟糕的幽默感来回避问题应该是平行世界里的Tony Stark的共同点。”

Tony假装颤抖了一下：“哇哦，这可真是个恐怖的概念：‘平行世界里的Tony Stark’。“

Steve的微笑稍稍加深了一些：“你知道还有什么是平行世界共通的吗？就是你以为你能用这种方式来分散我的注意力。”

Tony看着眼前的Steve——他站在那里，蔚蓝的眼睛里带着诙谐的光亮，嘴角微微带笑。他是那么像Tony深爱又失去了的Steve，相似到让Tony感到呼吸鲠住，胸口疼痛，像曾经中弹、心脏破碎时那样疼。好吧，不可否认的是他现在心脏再次“破碎”了——随着他的Steve一起破碎了，只不过这次再也没有办法把碎片补回去了。

Tony完全不知道现在该怎么办，他不能让这个Steve就这样毫无准备、一无所知地走出去，走进一个世人认为“Steve Rogers已经死了”的世界。如果Steve就这样暴露的话，即使Bucky Barunes没有因为把他当成是个Skrull冒牌货而杀掉他，Luke Cage和他的新复仇者也会马上出现把他抓走，然后Tony大概也再也不会见到他了。

Tony不愿去想这些。也许这个男人不是他的Steve，但他依然是Steve Rogers，还是值得他去保护和捍卫。而且Tony想要让他留在身边，因为，好吧其实没什么原因，仅仅因为他是Steve。

因为Tony至少还可以假装，他的Steve还在。

Steve吸了口气，想要说些什么，但电话铃声突然响起。

Tony不耐烦地按下免提键：“Yeah？”

“Stark。”

他下意识地远离了电话——即使仅仅是NormanOsborn的声音都给他一种黏糊糊的噁心感。

“你说你是个未来主义者，对吧？“Osborn问道。

Tony点点头，然后意识到Osborn并不能通过电话看到自己的举动，只好开口说：“抱歉我迟到了，我马上就会过去的。“

“哦，未来主义者先生，那在你来这里的路上你最好假想一下，如果在接下来60秒之内你还不出现的话你会怎样。“Osborn冷漠地说。

“我明白了。“Tony干巴巴地回答道，然后挂了电话。

“Wow，“Steve脸上是困惑和震惊，“我的Tony永远也不会允许有人用那种语气对他说话的。”

“是啊，我想有些事在你的世界里是很不同的。“Tony苦笑道。当然会是不同的，另一个Tony——不管是什么样的人——显然是一个比他更好的Tony Stark，至少那个Tony没有让Steve死掉。

“确实不太一样。“Steve说。

“不过，“Tony接着说，”不管怎么不同，你们还是会有会议的吧。而我现在真的需要参加这个会议。“如果他不出席的话，Osborn就会知道他在密谋着什么。而且他拖得时间越长，Osborn就越有可能趁着他不在开始四处打探网络、试图找到超级英雄注册的数据库。而那是Tony绝对不允许的事情。

当然Tony不能永远阻止得了Osborn寻找数据库的企图，但在预料到这一不可避免的前景时，Tony就已经给Osborn留了一个恶毒的“小礼物”。现在的问题时，在Osborn“拆礼物”时，他需要远远地离开这个地方。

能多远就躲多远。

Tony绕过办公桌，视线落在了钢铁侠的头盔上，微微蹙起眉头。他的录音只完成了一半，更糟的是他忘记了关闭录音设备，所以刚才他和Steve的对话也被录了进去。

Tony深深地叹了口气。

他在糊弄谁呢？他不能去参加NormanOsborn的会议，不能在Steve Rogers还站在他办公室里的时候去参加。Tony现在的首要任务就是把Steve从这里带出去，带到一个安全的地方。

“刚才打电话的是谁？”Steve问，“听起来不像是Fury局长。”

“听起来不像是因为那确实不是Fury，”Tony说，“是Norman Osborn。”

“Norman Osborn？Oscorp的那个？”Steve说，“为什么Norman Osborn会用那种大权在握的语气对你说话？”

看着Steve满脸疑惑，Tony也了解到了另一个世界大致的状况。所以即使他现在没什么时间再废话，他还是向Steve解释了这个世界的现状。

“Norman Osborn确实现在是大权在握，”Tony说，“他现在是SHIELD的局长了，哦不是SHIELD了，应该叫HAMMER，这是他新起的名字。”他翻了个白眼，“而今天是交接的日子，旧的滚出去，新的入驻进来，你懂的。这也就意味着你现在必须离开这里，Osborn已经高兴得像个圣诞节早上的小屁孩了，如果让他知道你的存在，那他大概能乐得蹦到月球上去。”

Steve看起来还是十分茫然：“旧的滚出去？你是SHIELD的前任局长？”

“没错，SHIELD很倒楣摊上了我这么个局长，”Tony说，还在试着找一个能让Steve神不知鬼不觉离开这里的方法，“我很确定今天对SHIELD的人来说是个大好的日子，他们终于能摆脱我了。当然我不怪他们……”

他停了下来，忘记了自己要说的话，因为他看到了桌子上的钢铁侠头盔，这次是认真仔细地看着它。

然后计划来得如此简单，他不禁微笑起来：“哈哈，完美。”

“怎么了？”Steve问。

“你得来个换装了，“Tony说，他指了指桌上的头盔，“不过显然我不能把我的盔甲给你，因为我还得把它移交给Osborn。但在那之前，我想那它做什么就做什么。”一些简单的程序调整再加上一些虚张声势就可以达到Tony想要的目的。

“你要把盔甲移交给Osborn？”Steve几乎有些语无伦次，“Tony，你……你是被捕了吗？”

Tony笑了起来，依旧是苦涩的笑：“嗯，还没有，不过那也只是早晚的事。”

Steve双臂抱在胸前，下巴紧绷，全身散发着威严：“你最好给我好好解释一下这里到底发生了什么。”

“我也认为我该给你一个全面的解释，”Tony说，“但不是现在不是在这里，我们必须首先从这里脱身。你能信任我吗？“

Steve回应着Tony的目光，同时考虑着他所处的情形，之后在漫长的停顿后，他说：“我可以将生命托付给我的Tony，你也许不是他，但你仍然是Tony Stark，而这个世界正在发生的事情我完全无法理解。我可以告诉你，我会跟你走，但是不，我并不信任你。”

Tony微笑着说：“这样很好。“

****************************************************

“别靠近我。如果你敢再靠近我一丁点，只有一丁点，我都会忍不住把你的脖子掐断，你这个叛国的人渣。“

“叛国，”Tony重复了这个词，“哇哦，好吧，老大，随你喜欢怎么叫我都好。”

与Osborn的会面进展得正如他想象中得那么“好”。对Tony来说，站在那里然后假装自己没有从骨子里鄙视Osborn这个人已经很难了，而当他想到Steve还在外面等他时，假装这一切就变得更加困难。

“数据库怎么办？”Osborn问道。

唷，他就知道Osborn会问起，Osborn组织这次会面得唯一理由就是这个。只要想到Osborn将超级英雄注册名单弄到手就让Tony浑身发冷，这更加坚定了他不惜任何代价也要阻止Osborn得到名单的决心。

“超级英雄注册名单不是你的个人活页记事本，”他有些恼火地说，“你不能闲着没事就翻着玩。”

Tony本还可以继续说下去。他可以告诉Osborn他在HAMMER的网络系统里上传了一个病毒，只要Osborn想打开Tony当作诱饵留下的➕假数据库，病毒就会开始扩散。Tony也可以告诉他们，为了保护这个世界的超级英雄们，他已经把所有真实数据库的备份都删掉了，当然除了他大脑里的那份。但是Tony知道如果Osborn知道了这些，他就永远也别想走出这间屋子了。所以他紧紧咬住牙关，控制自己不要多说话，平时的伶牙俐齿也只是被用来嘲笑了一下Osborn搞到的新头衔。

“听我说，指挥官大人，你不能随随便便就去调取别人的通话记录，你也不能随随便便就往自己身上按个‘指挥官’的头衔，你更不能随随便便就去翻看那个数据库，”Tony向门口走去，在场面变得难看之前是时候该结束这次会面了，“祝你统治世界世界愉快，Osborn。别总想着把所有东西都攥在手里，你要是捏的太紧的话，好东西都会从你手指缝里溜走的。不用送我出去了～”

远离了疯子一样的Osborn，Tony的呼吸变得轻松了一些。Osborn的私人助理Victoria Hand在经过他身边时冷冷地看了他一眼，但并没有阻止他离开。这很幸运，因为Tony现在真的不想在这个地方多停留哪怕一秒钟。

当他穿过走廊的时候，没有人和他说话，人们在他经过时都低下头，不想和这个害死美国队长又让Skrull肆意侵略地球的臭名昭著的Tony Stark有目光的接触。Tony听到了有人在他身后小声地议论着什么，但他听不清他们在说什么。

离开时的人身搜查就像Tony想的充满了羞辱。他被脱光，全身搜索是否有不该带出去的藏匿物品，甚至有人把一个小手电筒塞到他的嘴里。以前他还能在这种情况下开几个玩笑，拉拢几个特工和他一起吐槽整个流程是多么的愚蠢。但是今天，他就只是站在那里，让那些人戳来戳去，然后默默地催促他们动作快一点。

一名带着头盔和武器的HAMMER特工站在出口处，等着护送他出去。等到他们走出了门口，站在夕阳下时，Tony终于深深地吸了一口气。“刚才真是太让尴尬了”他感叹道。

“我想也是，”Steve干巴巴地回应道，头盔使得他的声音显得平淡而冷漠。他身上的制服很不合身，但总比没得穿好。Mark 1616尽可能好地完成了它最后一个任务，它从头到脚扫描了Steve，然后为他找到了一件HAMMER制服。可能它没能做到最好，但他们现在自由地站在外面、没有人怀疑死去的美国队长复活这样的结果已经很好了。

飞行汽车是Tony唯一能带走的东西——因为那是他的个人财产，不是HAMMER的。当他发动引擎的时候，他感觉自己放松了一些，肩膀也不再紧绷。

他们做到了，成功地从那个地方逃出来了。

“你最好系上安全带，”Tony说着，让车子升到了空中。

Steve小声地惊叫了一下，而头盔使得他的叫声变得有些可爱。他慌乱地抓紧车门，但又赶快松手，显然是为自己的举动感到难堪。

Tony轻声笑起来。

他们一开始飞行，Steve就把头盔摘下来扔到车坐下面。HAMMER的制服是套在他自己制服外面的，尽管他没抱怨但那确实让他很不舒服。Steve的注意力都被车子下方飞驰而过的景色吸引去，像个小孩子一样盯着窗外看：“这个实在是……Wow。“

“从你的反应看来在你的世界没有这样的车，”Tony说。他喜欢看到Steve脸上惊喜的表情，而知道Steve是因为他做的东西而感到惊喜这一点让Tony更开心。

“确实没有，”Steve说，他微笑着看着Tony，“你知道吗，其实我第一次见到Howard Stark时，他承诺过在几年之内就让全世界用上会飞的汽车。我很高西他的承诺在这里得到了实现。”他指了指方向盘：“但是我还是有点惊讶你会亲自来驾驶，我以为你会让Happy来接你。”

对他死去的老爸和Happy的提及让Tony的好心情瞬间消散了。“Happy死了”，他简短地说。

一阵尴尬的沉默。Tony几乎能看到Steve在心里默默地咒骂自己说了错误的话。

“I’m sorry.”

Tony知道Steve接下来还会问什么：“好吧，在你发问之前我可以告诉你Peeper还活着，但目前在生我的气；Rhodey也还不错。但除了他们，整个世界，尤其是超级英雄群体，都很恨我。我还落下谁了吗？”

Steve看上去有些不确定自己该如何反应，因为他不知道Tony刚才说的是不是在开玩笑。“嗯，我想你确实落下了一个，”他慢慢地说，“你忘了提Jarvis。”

Tony有些惊讶：“Jarvis？我都好几个星期没见到他了。”自从Skrull入侵以来，Tony很久没回过他的大厦了。他知道自己在那里很不受欢迎，他也不想因为自己的存在给别人带来麻烦。

Steve皱了皱眉：“见到他？Jarvis在这里是人类？”

“他在你的世界里不是？”Tony觉得事情有趣了起来。

“不是，”Steve说，“确实有一个叫Edwin Jarvis的男人，但他已经去世很久了。我熟悉的Jarvis是Tony的AI，”他脸色阴暗了一些，“是Tony生前的AI。”

“哦，”Tony说，再次想起来另一个世界里他已经死了。“Well，yeah，这里的Jarvis就是Edwin Jarvis，只不过他还活着。”但过的不会太好，即使是那个处变不惊的Jarvis，经历了被Skrull变形怪顶替的事件之后，也会害怕和动摇。

他叹了口气：“嘿，我们可以玩这个‘猜猜我的世界和你的世界有什么不同’的游戏一整天，但现在并不是讨论这些的时候。“

“你一直都在这么说。“Steve说。

“因为现在确实不是时候，“Tony回答道。

“那现在是该做什么的时候？“Steve问，“自杀？”

Tony震惊地不小心手滑扯了一下方向盘，导致车子突然向右偏离了运行的路线。“你说什么？！”

“自杀。那难道不正是你准备要做的事么？”Steve咄咄逼人地问。

Tony看向他，而当那双明亮的蓝眼睛紧紧盯住自己、试图拆穿每一个即将说出口的谎言的时候，Tony意识到自己犯了一个巨大的错误——他很难对着这样的眼睛说谎。“呃，不，我没准备自杀。”他还是这样说道。

Steve看起来并不相信他：“所以在我到这个世界的时候听到你录的不是你的遗言？”

Tony不再看Steve的眼睛，而是转回看向远处的地平线：“不是。”

“那你说的那些话是什么意思？”Steve问。Tony并不为这个Steve和他的Steve一样固执而感到惊讶，他们总是要打破砂锅问到底，这让Tony很难逃避问题。

但他还是垂死挣扎想要绕开话题：“那很复杂。“

“那就解释给我听。“Steve不依不饶。

Tony摇摇头：“你不会明白的。“他怎么可能在五分钟之内讲述接近十五年的事？他自己都觉得那是不可能做到的。这个Steve永远都不会理解他和他的Steve之间深厚的友谊；这个Steve也永远都不会体会到他和他的Steve可以达到的同步性，有时候他们之间甚至都不需要话语就可以理解彼此的用意；这个Steve更不会明白他是有多爱他的Steve，但是却从不敢说出口。

“那就用简单的话解释，”Steve还是不放弃，但他看起来已经有点生气了，就好像这个Steve也听过他的Tony用同样的话来搪塞他，而且已经厌倦了被敷衍地对待。

Tony再次叹了口气。他已经浪费了很多时间绕圈子了，而时间是他现在最紧缺的东西。就在此时，Norman Osborn可能已经发现了Tony上传的病毒。他真的要把自己最后自由的时间用来给这个Steve Rogers补课吗？

但是这可是Steve。

Tony是个自私的人，即使这个男人不是他的Steve，他也想尽可能和他多相处一会儿。

此外，如果这个Steve真的像他所说的那样回不去他自己的世界的话，那么他需要对这个新世界有足够多的了解来存活下去。所以，综上所述，Tony回答Steve的问题其实是在帮助Steve。这样的话，就没什么好犹豫的了。

Tony深深吸了一口气：“你听没听说过超级英雄注册法案？”

Steve摇了摇头：“没有。“

Tony可以从这个回答中解读出更多关于这个Steve的信息，但同样也生出了许多疑问。如果那个世界还没有注册法案，内战也没发生，那另外一个 Tony到底是怎么死的？如果不是在内战中两人对峙的话，Steve又是怎么变成杀害Tony的凶手的？

“看来你们的世界还没有被注册法案搅得一团糟，”Tony说，“不过相信我，那迟早会发生的。不过可能不会糟糕到像你的Tony死掉的程度。“

Steve蔚蓝的眼睛因为怒气而变成深蓝色：“你能不能只告诉我这个世界发生的事？别加上你那些自以为是的评论。“、

“好好，知道了，“Tony无奈地说，“但别说我没警告过你。”

他让车子盘旋在路边，然后向Steve讲述了简要版本的超级英雄注册法案和导致超级英雄团体四分五裂的内战。Tony把重点挑出来，省略了一些不必要的情节。简而言之，就是Tony领导的一批超级英雄是支持法案的，而Steve以及追随他的另一批超级英雄极为反对注册法案，他们奋力反击甚至最后都转为了地下党。争斗使两方的裂痕不断加深，直到最后彻底的决裂。

Tony一直望着远处的天空，让自己不带感情、声音平稳地讲述这些年来这个世界里的腥风血雨，他已经联系过很多次了，所以现在即使没有钢铁侠的头盔麦克的加工，他也可以像旁观者一样云淡风轻地叙述那些事。Tony没有费力气来为自己的所作所为正名，就像他原本打算录下来的遗言中说的那样，那些事已经发生了，就没办法去改变了，而无论什么方式的道歉也无法弥补他做的那些事造成的伤害。

然而讲着讲着，Tony的声音开始颤抖。他讲到了Steve被捕以及被杀的经过，此时他无法控制自己的声音不受情绪的影响，他也无法假装自己没有再一次置身于看着Steve在法院台阶上被射杀时的恐惧之中。巨大的悲痛吞噬了他，Tony诧异地发现即使过了这么久、回忆了这么多次，Steve的离开还会这样狠狠地击中他，让他眼中溢满绝望的泪水。

除了在一开始抗议了一次之外，坐在Tony身边的Steve一直默默地听着，但听到此时，他开口轻声地说：“I’m sorry.”

“我们做了十五年的朋友，他是我所知道的最好的人之一，”Tony低语道，“但他因为我，死了。”他在死的时候还恨着我。

Steve发出不赞同的声音，似乎想说什么，但最后他并没有继续这个话题。“之后发生了什么？”

Tony想知道Steve本来要说的是什么，但又觉得什么都不说更好。如果Steve想说的是他也认为Tony是这一切元凶的话，Tony还是不听为妙；而如果Steve想说Tony并没有错的话，他就更不想听了。因为他知道，那确实都是他的错。

“就是这样，”Tony说，“如果你看到我们当时是怎么对待对方的，你都不会预料到，但内战就这么结束了。“

他继续讲述他的故事，告诉Steve关于新复仇者和神威复仇者以及其他众多的超级英雄遵从了法案，在政府那里登记，然后建立了注册超级英雄的数据库，而这个数据库也就成为现在最大的问题。Tony告诉Steve在内战之后，让很多人（包括他自己）都很不乐意的是，他成为了SHIELD的新任局长。然而，他并没有告诉Steve，那时每个人都对他恨之入骨，他每次只能睡一两个小时，他一连几个星期都穿着盔甲，不是因为害怕有人会对自己不利，而是因为盔甲是在他累得快要瘫倒时唯一能让他继续站立、行走的支撑。

“再之后，Skrull入侵了。”

不过从这个Steve对一些Tony认为是理所当然的事情的反应来看，接下来的这部分需要一些背景介绍，否则Steve会无法理解。于是Tony问他：“你不知道‘绝境’是什么，对吧？”

Steve摇摇头：“从来没听说过这东西。”

Tony了然地点头：“我就知道。”然后尽管时间紧迫，但他还是解释了绝境病毒、他注射绝境的过程以及他由此获得的像是可以在大脑中连接电脑、卫星的特殊能力。Tony告诉Steve绝境重塑了他的整个身体，他可以愈合得更快，还可以把内部盔甲隐藏在自己得骨头里。说到绝境，让Tony意识到他是有多么怀念拥有绝境的日子，不禁叹了口气。

“绝境……看上去很酷，”Steve说，带着些许懊悔的微笑浮现在他嘴角，“我的Tony一定会很喜欢那些能力的。”

“我也很喜欢，”Tony承认道，“但Skrull夺走了我的绝境。”

他快速地讲完了剩下的历史：比如一些多年以来一直潜伏在地球、伪装成超级英雄或是SHIELD特工的Skrull们，在大战之际露出真面目；比如超级英雄终于在大敌当头时冰释前嫌，共同抗击Skrull。Tony也诚实地告诉Steve他的Stark科技在战斗中并没有起到作用，而且Thor第一个站出来指责他把灾难带到地球，之后好多人也都把责任推到了他身上。最后，Tony讲述了Norman Osborn是如何杀掉了Skrull的女皇，从而成为了世人推崇的英雄，也顺利地掌控了SHIELD。

“你不是这个世界的人，但我想你能明白现在的情形有多么严峻，”Tony总结道，“Osborn掌权的第一件事就是要找到超级英雄注册名单，然后把它据为己用。用不了多久那些隐藏自己真实身份的超级英雄就会被曝光出来，而这就是我要阻止他的原因。”

“那你要怎么做？”Steve问。

“我要删除数据库以及所有的备份，”Tony说，他停顿了一会儿好让Steve理解这句话，然后他将两根手指抵在自己的前额上，摆成一把枪指着脑袋的姿势，说：“所有的备份都要被删掉。”

Steve困惑地摇着头：“我不明白……你并不能删掉一段记忆，那样是行不通的。”

“那不是记忆，”Tony解释道，“我大脑里的是一份真正的注册名单数据库，还有许多其他的资料，比如我的推进器技术，钢铁侠的设计，SHIELD人事档案等等。任何你不想落到Norman Osborn脏手里的资料都在我大脑里了。绝境使我的大脑变得就像一台超级计算机一样，你可以这么想。而当你的电脑里有你不想要的文件时你该怎么做？删掉它。”

Steve什么也没说，但他的眼睛因为惊恐而睁得很大。

“唯一得问题是，”Tony继续说，“即使你删掉了一份文件，总会有某种办法可以恢复它。所以如果你想确保它被彻底删除了，你就得把整个硬盘都格式化，把所有的东西都消除得干干净净。”

Steve沉默了很久，Tony也没有催促他，只是让他好好地想想。Tony原本想先与Pepper和MariaHill谈谈这件事，但是计划被打乱了。不过现在先告诉Steve也可以算是一次预演，这样他可以精炼、完善自己的理由陈述，在Pepper他们提问、反驳的时候他可以做到万无一失。

之后，Steve静静地说：“你说过你不打算自杀的。”

“我确实没打算，”Tony回答。

“那你管‘硬盘格式化‘叫什么？”Steve问，他有些难以保持平静了，“在我听来，那就是自杀。”

“我不会死掉的，准确地说应该是变成植物人。“Tony说。

“这一点也不好笑。“Steve厉声说。

“我看起来像是在笑吗？”Tony反击道。

“但是你不能……Tony，你不……”Steve睁大的眼睛里依然满是恐惧，“你不能删掉你的大脑！你不能这么做！肯定还会有别的办法的！”

“是啊，确实还有别的办法，“Tony说，“我可以跑路，祈祷自己能一直躲下去，然后当Norman Osborn为了把我引出来而开始残杀我的朋友的时候无动于衷。当然他不傻，他会把谋杀伪装成各种事故。”

“他不会那么做的，”Steve说，但语气十分不肯定，“他不能那么做。”

“你怎么知道？有谁还能阻止他？”Tony驳斥。

“复仇者们会去阻止他，”Steve说，语气里带了点自信。

“Osborn现在有他自己的复仇者了，而真正的复仇者们没办法与之抗衡，风险太高代价太大，”Tony说，“他会像秃鹫一样监视着他们的。还有啊，你别忘了，复仇者们现在都很仇视我，他们不会为我挺身而出的。”

“他们或许不会保护你，”Steve争辩道，“但他们会为自己而战。我不认识他们，但我相信他们不会坐视Osborn杀害无辜的人而不管的。”

“他们不会坐视不管，”Tony反驳，“但前提是他们能振作起来，撇下怨气，团队合作。”

Steve扬起下巴，直起上身，坚定地说：“总得有人去阻止Osborn。”

Tony摇摇头：“没有人会去的，删掉我的大脑是保证注册名单安全的唯一办法了。”

“不，”Steve说，语气里是Tony不会错认的决意。他的Steve每次有了一个想法而且决定坚持到底的时候也总会用这种语气说话，而正是这种固执最后让他倒在了法院台阶上再也没有站起来。当Tony听到这个Steve——他深爱的Steve的另一版本——用同样的口吻对他说话的时候，他不禁感到深入骨髓的战栗。

“你在走投无路的时候制定了你的那个计划，但那是在我出现之前的事了，”Steve继续说，“现在我在这里，就要改变计划了，我们可以做到的。如果事态如你所说的那样严峻，我们就必须阻止它继续恶化，而且我们是唯二能成功的人了。”

Tony震惊得哑口无言，他被Steve所说得“我们”深深地击中了。他已经孤身一人很久了，现在有人对他说“我们”——而且那个人还是Steve——让他几乎无法承受。“你……你愿意和我成为搭档？”

“我为什么会不愿意呢。”Steve简单地回答道。

Tony不知道该说什么。这么久了，他一直在做一只丧家犬——他知道虽然表面上他赢了内战，但实际上输得一败涂地——他都已经忘记了奋起反抗的感觉。如果有Steve在他身边，他就不会逆来顺受地吞下别人对他叛国的控诉，他就不会自愿地毁掉自己，不会勉强自己去承担所有的责任。

这次，Tony可以真正地绝地反击了。

和Steve一起。

他们不会再是对立的双方了，他和Steve可以一起工作、一起筹划，一起边开玩笑边制定策略。

好吧，Tony很清楚地知道这不是他的Steve，他永远不会忘记这一点。但现在，能拥有这个，能最后一次和Steve在一起……

他为了这样的机会可以付出一切。

“Tony？”

他只能点头，希望Steve不会发现他现在是多么地想放声大哭。

“Okay，”Tony轻声地说。

*********************************************

他们最后落脚在一个叫Funtime的废弃工厂。Tony自言自语着他有多想先回一趟他的豪宅，但现在只能这么做。

Steve没有再问问题，只是点点头。在来这里的路上他都一直沉默着，思考着Tony告诉他的那些事情：复仇者联盟的决裂，超级英雄的战争，Steve Rogers的死亡，Skrull的入侵。他很清楚自己陷入的烂摊子是多年来众多事件连锁反应的结果，他现在要做的就是闭上嘴，少说多听多看，才能更好地理解其中的关系。

然而，他的所见所闻让他有些气馁。

这个世界很疯狂，居然会因为美国队长拒绝法案就将其逮捕，刺客还在他去法院接受判决的路上射杀了他。这个世界的人们居然还无视Tony Stark做过的那么多善事，而把所有Skrull入侵的责任都推倒他的身上。Tony只有一个人，对很多事是无能为力的，而这里的人就因为他能力有限就指责他。

这真是一个疯狂的世界。

但是，不管这个世界发生了什么，发生着什么，都到该结束的时候了。没有人会去或者可以去结束这一切，但Steve会去做。他这一生都在和各种恶霸做斗争，而现在该轮到Norman Osborn了。他会像以前那样，把Osborn这样的人从权利的宝座上拉下来，让他们面对正义的制裁。

仅仅让Osborn倒台还不足以解决这个世界的种种问题，但足够让Tony Stark不用再东躲西藏甚至牺牲自己，这对于Steve来说，就足够了。他察觉到了Tony的脸上总是显露出疲惫，肩膀也总是下垂着，就好像他处在低谷很长时间已经快要忘记如何活下去了。

Steve很庆幸，他从来没在他的Tony脸上看到这样绝望无助的表情。在Steve出现之前，Tony就已经能想办法从任何困境中脱身。而后来，Steve和其他复仇者没费多少功夫就融入了Tony的生活，成为他人生不可割舍的一部分。Steve会知道这些是因为有那么一个炎热的夏日夜晚，他们一起赤裸着躺在复仇者大厦的楼顶，他的Tony静静地告诉了他。在那一瞬间Steve的内心有那么多种情绪在翻滚：欣慰、骄傲、崇敬，还有最重要的——强烈的爱意，那种爱的冲动让他浑身颤抖。

Steve从来没有像爱他的Tony Stark一样爱过别人。他觉得自己也不会再那样地爱上一个人了。

“抱歉，这里很乱。”Tony领着他走进Funtime工厂时小声道歉，Tony把他的外套脱下，领带也拉下来，都搭在右前臂上。“我是在匆忙之间把这里收拾起来的。”

Steve苦笑了一下。如果这个Tony与他的Tony对“匆忙”这个次词的定义是一样的话，那就代表着“在很短的时间仍然可以制定和执行一个很细致的计划“。

Funtime本身很空很破旧，到处都是灰尘和蜘蛛网，但隐藏在地下的兵工实验室却依然正常运转，功能齐全。实验室的一个角楼甚至还有一个简陋的“起居室”：一张狭窄的行军床，还有一台迷你冰箱。

然而远离这个生活区域的地方，是一排又一排望不到边的盔甲，每一件都是红金相间的，目视前方，毫无生气。Steve被这里集结的这么多种型号的钢铁侠盔甲震撼到了，而这里也只是Tony众多兵工厂中的一个。

Steve试着想象了一下他的Tony做这些事：造了一件又一件的盔甲，然后把它们藏起来，最后又输的一败涂地。整个工程的宏大是他无法理解的——这个Tony成为一个复仇者的时间几乎和他的Tony当Stark Industrial的CEO的时间是一样长的，但当他的Tony那么多年一边快乐地制造武器一边玩儿命的时候，这个Tony一直在不停地拯救世界。所以并不奇怪，这个Tony会制造这么多盔甲再把它们藏起来。

“你下一步的计划是什么？”Steve问。他开始脱身上的SHIELD——或者是HAMMER——的制服，虽然这件制服让他躲过了被发现的命运，但这件衣服至少得再大两号才会让他觉得舒服。所以他现在很高兴终于能把它脱下来了。

“嗯，”Tony一边把外套和领带仍在行军床上一边回答，“我本来是相和Pepper、Maria Hill一起来这里的，她们算是我的计划里必不可少的成员。但是现在？“他摸了摸下巴，“现在我真的不知道该怎么办。”

“她们知道你要格式化你的大脑？”Steve问，他不认识这个世界的那两个女人，但他很难相信她们会同意这样一个糟糕的计划。

“不，她们还不知道，”Tony说，“我准备今天告诉她们的。”他的手放下来放在身侧，“我本来是要和Maria Hill一起离开HAMMER的，这样我就可以带她过来这里。”

Steve陷入沉思，他觉得很奇怪，Tony选择Maria Hill而不是Nick Fury来帮他。除非Fury已经死了，这就可以说得通Tony成为SHIELD局长的事了。但如果Fury死了的话，为什么不提拔Maria Hill成为局长，而是让Tony Stark这个不混官场的人来当？

他摇了摇头，再次想起这个世界有太多他可能永远也不会知道的历史。

当然，他还可以问。

“或许我们可以先找Nick Fury？”Steve建议道。

还没等他说完，Tony已经开始摇头了。“Fury现在退居暗处了，他根本不想被找到。在我们急需他的时候，他会出现，像是在阻止Skrull的时候，但也只是在那个时候。我猜他彻底不想干了。”

所以Fury还活着，这让Steve感觉好了点。他无法想象那个Nick Fury会四处躲藏，但他接受了Tony告诉他的事。他不能再把原来的世界和这个世界里的人进行对比了，那么做没有任何意义，只会让他更难适应这里。他已经永远地离开他的世界还有那里的人们了，他现在必须、只能向前看。

“嘿，听着，”Tony说，停顿了一下，有那么一瞬他看上去十分痛苦，然后他眨了眨眼，痛苦就隐去了，又变得平静而自制，脸上毫无表情。“这个世界的Steve永远也没明白的是，公众想要注册法案，他们对超级英雄的信任是有史以来最低的，他们想要一个想Norman Osborn那样的人——可以触及到、有责任感，他是一个天生的领袖。不过他们没看到的是，他也是个天生的疯子。”

计划来的相当简单，“那我们就让他们看到他的疯狂，”Steve说，“那样他们就不想让他掌权了。”

“Okay，那我们要怎么做才能完成这个不可能完成的任务？“Tony有点讽刺地问。虽然两人相识的时间很短，但Steve知道Tony并不是真的在讽刺他，只不过是在调侃他这个天马行空的计划。

但不巧的是，Steve不觉得这个计划“天马行空“，他是很认真地提出来的。正好现在也可以让这个Tony看看他有多固执，“怎么做就看你了，”他说，“你更了解Osborn。”

Tony做了个鬼脸：“我就怕你会这么说。”

Steve耸耸肩，假装自己很随意地说：“这是你的世界，不是我的。”

Tony眼中刚刚开始流露出的愉快光亮在听到Steve的话之后迅速熄灭了。“Steve，我很感激你愿意帮我，真的，比你知道的还要感激。但你刚才也指出了，这里不是你的世界，Steve Rogers在这里是个死人。而且美国队长也已经换人了。”

Steve浑身一僵，美国队长换人了？这个他可从来没听说过。他甚至都没想过这个问题，他都不知道该为Steve Rogers这么容易就被遗弃了而感到愤怒，还是为美国队长可以延续下去而感到高兴。

这也让他对Tony在叙述这个世界的故事过程中还隐瞒了多少而产生了疑问。

“我想我们应该去见见Reed，”Tony说，“如果有人能让你回家，肯定是他。”

Steve花了几秒钟考虑要不要追问“新美国队长”的事，最后还是决定不问了。暂时的。“是Reed把我送到这里来的，“他说，”而且他搞砸了，你这里的Reed也未必能成功。“

“我们至少要试一试。“Tony说，但没有看着Steve的眼睛。

Steve没有回应他。或许把他的世界和这个世界做比较不是个好主意，但他和他的Tony相处时的经验在这里真的很有用。对他来说太显而易见了，Tony其实并不想让他找Reed然后回到他原本的世界去。不管是在哪个世界，Tony的肢体语言似乎是不会变的。

Steve不仅知道Tony并不想让他走，他还发现Tony总是会偷偷地看他一眼，就好像他不能忍受几秒钟看不到Steve一样，而且每次Tony谈到Steve的死时都会鲠住。

突然他意识到，这个Tony一直爱着Steve Rogers，却从没说出口过。如果Tony说出来的话，这个世界的经历大概会变得很不一样。

这个悲伤的假想让Steve十分想念他的Tony，悲痛突如其来。他想念他的Tony在工作室的那一头冲着他咧嘴大笑，想念Tony穿着盔甲带着他飞行在空中，想念Tony在床上，他的身下，情不自禁地头向后仰去，想念他的Tony最后意识到他真的要杀掉他时绝望地企图逃离——

Steve狠狠地颤抖了一下，然后Tony，这个Tony带着忧虑地看着他：“你还好吗？”

“我还好，”他说，因为他别无选择，“但我认为我们还是别去找Reed了，我回不去我的世界了。即使我能回去，那里也没有什么值得我回去了。”

复仇者也不值得吗？”Tony问。

Steve摇摇头：“我不想拖累他们，我也不期望他们能接受我回去。即使他们能让我回归复仇者，民众也不会同意的，他们本来就对超级英雄疑心很重了，如果我继续待在队伍中，只会给他们更多怀疑我们的理由。”

然后Steve想到了一件很可怕的事，他还记得这个Tony曾经告诉他“公众对超级英雄的信任有史以来最低“。他抬头看到Tony的脸上慢慢浮现同样惊恐的表情，这说明他的那个可怕的猜想是正确的。”这就是导火索，对不对？“他有一些想吐，“我从那个世界的消失会变成超级英雄注册法案的导火索对不对？”

Tony的眼睛睁大：“你是说……哦上帝啊，没错。你们那里还没有发生内战，但是你说过……”

Steve知道他在想什么，因为Tony的眼神突然变得很警惕，身体也远离了Steve一些。这个Tony记起了在那个世界Steve杀了Tony Stark，但他以为那个世界也发生了内战，而Steve是在内战的战斗中杀掉了那个Tony。而现在他的假定不成立了，Steve的世界还没有注册法案也还没有内战，那Tony Stark到底是怎么死的？

别问，求你别问我这个问题。Steve在心中祈祷着，他知道他迟早要告诉这个Tony真相，但不是现在。

Tony一定是看出了他的祈求，所以没有发问，只是短促地吸了一口气，然后挤出一丝笑容：“你刚才说的关于那个世界注册法案的事……你也没办法知道了。不过……我想你是对的。”

Steve低下头，盯着地板。

“如果不是因为你，也会是因为别的事情，”Tony和善地说，就好像他想缓和真相的残酷性，“所有的平行世界都会要经历注册法案这件事的，相信我，Reed查看过，他现在也在查看，但我想应该不会有例外。”

这没有让Steve觉得好过一些，他大声地叹了口气。

“我们没有办法知道那个世界的事了，”Tony说，他希望Steve能明白。

“是啊，”Steve说，他吸了口气，挺起胸膛，向上看去，“是啊，”他又说了一遍，“那个世界没有我的立足之地了，和我没有任何关系了。我来到了这里，这个世界就是我要待下去的地方。”

Tony看着他然后慢慢地点点头：“Okay。”Steve很庆幸也很感激Tony没有问他到底做了什么罪恶滔天的事要这样自我谴责，也没有追问这个话题。他的Tony则不会这样被轻易糊弄过去，他会一直缠着Steve直到最后Steve屈服然后告诉他事实。

显然，这个Tony懂得尊重隐私和秘密。

“所以现在我们要干嘛？”Steve问。

Tony凝视着钢铁侠盔甲，神情有些恍惚：“很多人都讨厌我，而这个群体只会越来越大，所以我只要继续我原本要做的事就好。我们把这些盔甲都炸了，然后就闪人。“

Steve一想到要把那么些盔甲炸掉就不禁皱眉，但他知道宁可炸掉它们也好过让它们被坏人利用，他的Tony在同样的情况下也会做出这样的决定。“好吧，那然后呢？”

“然后我们去得克萨斯，“Tony说，“我得去那里取个东西，我本来想派Maria帮我去取的，但是现在……”他微微摇头，“我需要在别人之前拿到它。”

“你要取的是什么？”Steve问。

Tony想要回答，但又犹豫了，他悲伤地微笑了一下：“现在还不告诉你，等我们到了那里再说。”

Steve感到有些急躁：“Fine，我们炸掉盔甲，我们去得克萨斯。但你到现在也没说我们要怎么对付Osborn。”

“处理Osborn还要再等一等，“Tony说，”现在重要的是保护数据库的安全。“

“对，保护数据库，”Steve有些忍无可忍，“把你的大脑删掉来保护数据库！”他没想这么大声的，但现在也没办法收回了。

Tony转过身,直面他，表情有些困惑：“你为什么要冲我发火？“

Tony那明显的不解让Steve更加生气。他以前已经看过这种表情很多次了，有些时候他以为那是Tony故意装出一副什么都不懂的样子，但有时Tony是真的很困惑——通常都是在Steve对他不顾自己安危去冒险而大发雷霆的时候——他不明白Steve为什么会为此而苦恼。

而现在这个Tony也是同样的表情，同样的不能理解状况的疑惑，而那种无助的恼怒让Steve再次控制不住大喊了起来：“我为什么发火？因为你总是这样！“

Tony震惊地眨眨眼：“我总是怎样？”

“这样！”Steve厉声说，他挥着手臂，指着那些静默站立着的、像是要被献祭的羔羊一样的盔甲。只不过它们并不是真正的祭品，真正的祭品是Tony自己。“你总是这样，总是表现得像是你自己的生命一文不值，永远没有别人的生命重要！你总是这么极端！”

有那么一瞬间Tony看上去像是受到了严重打击而受伤，但当Steve一眨眼，Tony又恢复了原来的样子。“你好像把我当成是你的Tony了”，他说。

虽然Steve确实是把眼前的这个Tony与他自己的Tony混淆在了一起，但他并不想听别人把这个事实说出来，尤其不想听这个长着和他死去爱人一样的脸（除了眼睛）的男人说出来——这个总想着牺牲自己好让别人活下去的男人。

但在Steve开口说话之前，Tony又问他：“你和他是不是在一起了？”

他直起身子，扬起头：“这不关你的事。但是，是的，我和他在一起了。”

“这很好，我很高兴。”Tony努力地试着微笑，但他眼里是带着苦涩的嫉妒，“至少我们中有人可以在一起。”

Steve早些时候还对这个世界里Tony和Steve的关系存有疑问，但现在Tony的回答告诉他，那两人没有在一起。这只会让Steve感到更加的凄惨，他不禁想到是不是在所有的世界里，只有他和他的Tony心意相通，彼此都得到了对方的回应。

但现在那些美好都成了过往——因为他的懦弱，因为他的失败，因为他无法保护自己所爱的人。

“我现在不想讨论这个。”Steve木然地说。

“没问题，我们不会再说这个了。”Tony说，“不能有任何人直到你在这里，我也必须保持低调，所以私人飞机、公共交通什么的都别想用了。我们需要用老派的做法。“

“我来这里不是为了躲避和逃命的。“Steve抗议道。

“这都只是暂时的，“Tony说，“直到我们想出来对付Osborn的具体策略。”他脸上浮现出很奇怪的表情，“放心，我们不会隐蔽很久的。”

这不是Steve想要的答复，但这是他能得到的最好的了。“好吧，”他叹口气，“我需要做什么？”

“什么都不用，”Tony说，微微笑了一下，“只是，我希望你能是个好司机。”

******************************************************

当然，他们的公路旅行没有马上开始。Tony需要先打几个电话，Steve站在一边尽量为保护对方的隐私而不去听电话的内容，但他的四倍听力总是会让他多多少少听到一点。

大多数的通话都是很职业性的，比如像是对律师的最后指示什么的。只有两个是私人通话，一个是打给Pepper的，一个是打给Rhodes的。两通电话里Tony都力劝他们断绝和他的来往，这是为了他们好；还祝他们好运，如果可以的话他还会联络他们的。

Steve没什么事做，救漫无目的地在一排排钢铁侠盔甲中闲逛。他时不时会摸摸那些盔甲，然后就想起他的Tony飞翔在空中，红金色的盔甲反射着耀眼的光芒，他几乎能听到推进器的低鸣和腾空而起时的呼啸，还有Tony和Jarvis语速飞快地互相打趣。他甚至能感受到当Tony穿着盔甲的手臂揽着自己的腰、紧紧地抱着他划过天际时吹拂过脸颊的风。

上帝啊，他是这么得想念他的Tony。

Steve闭上眼，假装他的Tony就站在他的面前，依旧不修边幅，脸上还是那副得意的笑容。在他的想像里，Tony站在这么多盔甲得旁边，目光里带着审视，然后点点头说：嗯，还不赖嘛，很不错。

你本来也可以做成这么棒的盔甲的，Steve在想像里说。一想到他的Tony还有那么多想做的事情却再也无法完成就让Steve痛彻心扉。

Tony狡猾地冲他一笑：谁说我没做过这么棒的东西？

Steve一愣。Tony会对他有所隐瞒？他的Tony不会有事瞒着他的，对不对？

哦，老冰棍，干嘛拉长个脸？

我好想你。

Tony点点头，一只手轻扶在一副盔甲的肩膀上。你杀掉我之前就该想到这点，不是么？

悲痛一把扼住Steve的喉咙，让他喘不上气来。上帝啊，Tony。对不起，对不起，我从来没想过要……

Steve，亲爱的，放松！放松好吗？It’sokay. 我知道的，我也不怪你，我永远都不会怪你的。

泪水在眼眶中打转，Steve多么想相信那是真的，Tony真的不会责怪自己——只是，他知道那不可能。

那一天、那一切他现在都还记得清清楚楚。他记得最后Tony眼中是满满的不解和困惑，他不知道Steve为什么要这样对待他。他没有时间去原谅Steve，他在临死的时候都不明白到底发生了什么。

Tony……

“Steve？”

Steve一惊，抬起头。Tony正向他走来。不是他的Tony，是这个世界的Tony，高一点、年轻一些、有一双蓝眼睛的Tony。

但这仍然是Tony Stark。

“你还好吗？”

Steve飞快地眨眼把眼中的泪水收回，然后清清嗓子：“没事。”

Tony不太相信地看着他，但还是说：“准备好出发了吗？”

Steve点点头：“Yeah.”

******************************************

“你知道吗，通常在这种时候我会把胡子都刮掉，然后把我的头发染成金色。”

他们现在在华盛顿的郊区，向着Tony的另一个兵工厂前进。Steve好笑地看着他：“你认为那就是很好的伪装了？“

Tony耸耸肩：“别看不起这些，很多时候都很有用的。“

Steve皱起眉，Tony的话背后还有很多故事，但还是以后再问比较好，现在他得集中注意力。另外，他和他的Tony交往的经验也告诉他，有些时候忽略那些不可告人的秘密明显或不明显的暗示会更好。“所以当你想躲藏时，你就伪装变成我的样子，”他尽量用随意的语气说。

“变成你的样子？相信我，那不可能实现的。“Tony简短地回答。

Steve看向别处，知道自己说错了话。他很熟悉那种自我厌恶——很不幸，他的Tony性格中也有这一点——但这个Tony显然要严重得多。

此时已经是后半夜里，车窗外一片漆黑什么也看不到。他们已经不再开飞行汽车了，改为一辆不那么引人注目的汽车。Tony苦笑着说人们看到那辆会飞的车就知道某个在逃的亿万富翁出现了。

Pepper在某个荒无人烟的地方与他们见了面，她带了两个装满衣服和生活用品的背包。她并没有看到Steve，甚至都不知道他的存在，因为Steve在Tony和她说话的时候藏到了车的另一边。据Steve所见，这个Pepper比他熟悉的那个Pepper要矮一些，但同样的美丽，也同样关心Tony。他看到她紧紧拥抱着Tony，不想让他离开，这让他心里好受一些：至少在这个世界里还有人牵挂着Tony。

带着包回到车上，Tony告诉Steve，Pepper答应了Tony要她做的事情，也会接管Stark Industries。Tony自豪地说她会做得很好，她也可以对付得了Norman Osborn。

之后他们就再没有耽搁，九点后不久他们就再次上路，一路向南。去华盛顿的路上一直很沉默，Tony打开了广播，两人收听了大概30秒的关于Norman Osborn出任HAMMER指挥总长的新闻。新闻记者报道称Osborn向美国民众承诺他将会全面地公开透明，而不会像他的前任Tony Stark那样总是在密谋。而且有消息称，Tony Stark不久将会因任SHIELD局长期间玩忽职守而接受调查。

Steve把广播关掉：“我想我们已经听够这些了。”

Tony什么也没说。

车子逐渐减速，显然他们终于到达了要去的地方。Steve直起身，饶有兴趣地环顾四周。

他们的目的地毫无人气，没有光亮。从外面看上去就只是一个坐落在安静工业街区中的废弃仓库，玻璃破碎，挂着一张丑陋的“禁止入内”的牌子。当Steve注意到牌子上都是弹孔时，他不禁皱了皱眉。

“真是个美好的街区。”他嘀咕道。

“以前确实是，”Tony说。

尽管外表破破烂烂，但他们还是经过了几重电子监控才进到了厂房里面，Steve为此感到稍稍安心一些，但后来又想起Tony在世界各地还有很多这样的兵工厂，这里只是其中之一。

他的不安在看到隐藏在工厂地下的与纽约那个很相似的生活区时加深了一些。这几个厂房并不仅仅是兵工厂，更是安全屋。这很能说明Tony在这个世界里是多没有安全感，他需要的不只是一间安全屋，而是很多。

Steve四处看了看然后重重地叹了口气，他们要在这个空旷、蜘蛛遍布角落的偌大仓库里过夜了，真是让人郁闷的前景。但他们不能入住宾馆，更不能就睡在车里。所以，虽然不幸，但只能在这里将就了。

“给，”Tony说，把Steve吓了一跳。

他抬眼看到Tony递给他一个平板电脑，“这是什么？”

“这里有一些轻松读物，”Tony干巴巴地说。

Steve没看平板上的内容就接了过来：“轻松读物？比如？”

“Pepper整理起来的，”Tony说，“是这个‘美丽新世界’的剪辑，所有重要的新闻啊什么的，很多都是关于‘你’的和我的。而且我承认，我也很喜欢在电视新闻里看到我自己。“他露出一个灿烂的笑容，但Steve并没有被他骗到。他看在他的Tony脸上看到过很多次这样的笑容，公共场合里为了应付媒体的、抚慰情绪以及圆谎时的程式化笑容。连Steve都能看出来这个笑容里一丝真诚也没有。这个Tony知道Steve看穿了他的伪装，所以那个糟糕的笑容渐渐消失了。

“这里面有一些内容会有点……让人不舒服，“Tony说，眼睛不再看着Steve，“看还是不看都由你自己来决定。别担心，在这里你上不了网，所以没有人能追踪到我们。”

网络追踪，Steve完全没想到这点，但显然Tony已经解决了这个问题，所以他只是点点头：“我知道了。”他刚想对Tony表达自己的谢意时，他的肚子很响地叫了一声。

他有些尴尬地抿着嘴，一只手捂着胃，就好像这样就能让肚子不再叫了一样。

然而从Tony的反应看来，那一小声“咕噜”对他来说仿佛是一声咆哮。他的肩膀突然向上绷紧，神色也是一惊。他的嘴紧紧闭成一条细线：哦，该死的。God，Steve， 对不起，我都没想到吃饭的事……“他没法再说下去。

Steve不知道该说什么。他确实很饿，他也不会为此道歉。今天是很漫长的一天，尽管Pepper带了一些瓶装水，却没有带任何食物。Steve并不介意，知道她准备得很匆忙，她甚至都不一定知道那几个背包的用途是什么，所以他不怪她没准备食物。

真正让他担心的是Tony。他来到这个世界已经挺长时间了，所以有一些奇怪的地方也开始不那么明显了，所以他需要仔细地端详Tony才能看出一些不对劲的地方，比如Tony过分瘦削的脸颊，比如他全身各处都透着疲惫。这是另一个暗示，暗示这个世界在变得多么糟糕，而Steve无法忍受这个。

“我不了解你的Steve，”他突然说，“但我一直认为一个士兵首先要吃饱饭才能战斗，而你现在的样子，就好像马上就要倒下一样。”

Tony听了之后马上站直了一些，肩膀后拉，挺起胸：“我很好，”他说，“但显然我是个很差劲的主人，但没办法，我已经很久没接待过客人了。“

“It’s okay，“Steve说，“吃饭可以等到明天早上。”他在心中默默记下明早他们一定要吃一份丰盛的早餐——两个人都要吃。他开始意识到Tony一直对自己有多不好，而他不喜欢这样。Tony到底在过着什么样的生活，连喂饱自己都做不到？

“对不起，”Tony再次道歉。

“没关系的，”Steve说。这不是他第一次挨饿，他不会因此受伤什么的。他低头看着手里还拿着的平板，又看了看狭小的生活区，然后试着转移话题：“你不会担心Norman Osborn有一天会发现这些地方吗？”

“哦，他会发现的，”Tony耸耸肩，“一旦他开始查看SI的账目他就会发现这些地方的存在。这就是我需要Pepper的原因，尽量拖延时间不让他查账。这样就算最后他发现了，这些地方已经都成为废墟了。”

Tony听起来很平静，即使他在谈论的是把自己多年来的心血都毁掉，这让Steve难以置信：“你怎么能忍受这些，把自己的心血就这么炸掉？”一排又一排的钢铁侠盔甲一直延伸到仓库的尽头，他根本都数不清这里有多少件，而在另外的兵工厂里还有更多盔甲，都等着被发现。“你花了那么多年组建了这一切，现在你要把这全部毁掉。”

Tony只是看着他，“我会重建，”他说，“我总是这么做。”他给了Steve一个疲倦的微笑，Steve能看出来他已经非常累了，但是没看出来Tony有任何后悔。

然后突然之间，Steve无法忍受看着他疲惫又颓废地站在那里，自愿放弃他拥有的一切——包括他的大脑，他的生命——去救那些还记恨着他的人。这一切都超出了Steve的承受范围，这些个人牺牲也和他的Tony所做的太相似了，而他的Tony已经再也没有机会牺牲什么了。

当Steve刚来到这个世界的时候，他听见Tony在录听起来像自杀遗言的东西，他想着他拯救不了他的Tony，至少可以拯救这一个。Steve还是这样相信着的，但他开始意识到这将会是一件多么艰辛的任务。

“你应该去睡一会”，他说。

“不了，我……”Tony抬头看了他一眼，但仍然避免目光的接触，“我还不累，就是觉得有点怪。”

Steve觉得Tony是纯粹靠着肾上腺素的刺激支撑着的，而且不光是在今天，大概他一直都是这么坚持下来的吧。“你还是应该去睡觉，我们明天还要赶路，”他其实根本不知道明天要干嘛，但还是这么说了。

“我不能睡，”Tony说，“而且我也不累，不想睡。”

Steve无视掉后面那句谎话：“你在担心数据库，对吗？”

Tony的肩膀又紧绷了起来：“对。”

“但你说过唯一剩下来的数据库就在你的大脑里了，”Steve指出，他让自己的语气保持平和，因为他太知道了，如果他听起来是在说教，只能适得其反。

“确实，”Tony说。

“那么，你就可以放松一下，”Steve说，“Osborn不会找到我们的，至少今晚不会。”

“你怎么能确定？”Tony带着点挑衅问道。

“因为我了解你，”Steve说，“或者说，我了解Tony Stark，如果你在这里没有严密的保安措施和防护的话，你一开始就不会带我到这里。”

“你说的没错，”Tony说，“所以说你现在去睡觉，而我来守夜。况且，在我把这个地方炸得连渣都不剩之前得有一堆准备工作。”

“你知道我不是那个意思，”Steve说。

“你能做的就只有这个，“Tony带着伪装出来的活力和虚假的微笑对他说，Steve很讨厌他这个样子。

但是Steve是个策略家，他懂得有进有退，所以他妥协道：“好吧，四个小时之后叫醒我。”

Tony点点头，为不用再争论而松了口气：“Okay”

Steve走向了角落里的行军床，他知道Tony不会听话地叫醒他，但是没关系，他有着非常准确的生物钟，可以在任何设定的时间里醒来。四个小时之后，当他起来，他要拆穿Tony的那些谎话，他们可以……Steve想他会让Tong开口的。

而现在，他躺在毯子下闭上眼睛。他的身体还静不下来，仿佛还处在飞行汽车的兴奋中。但Steve决定还是要尽快睡着，等他醒来他就可以监督Tony睡觉，然后早上他们就可以离开这个地方，在几里地之外听到这个工厂爆炸的声音。

再之后，他要和Tony好好地谈一谈。

***********************************************************

这个实验室是新建好的，里面除了一些桌子什么也没有，橱柜甚至还没装上柜门。

“Steve？”

他和他的双手都很清楚自己在什么。

Tony紧抓着某张桌子的边缘支撑自己站了起来，在那张桌子上留下一个血手印。Tony转身，想要逃跑。但为时已晚，他的内脏已经出血很严重了，他饱受摧残的身体也无法再前行。Tony倒了下去，然后再也没有站起来。

“Steve，不要。”

结局已经注定了，他可以就这样站在一边看着Tony死去，但时间不够了，他得马上结束。于是他单膝跪地，一只手按在Tony肩膀上，让他在地上躺平，而另一只手一扭手腕，就把反应堆从Tony胸口拉出来，然后随手丢到一边。Tony弓起身子发出一声窒息般的喊叫，拼命地伸手去够反应堆——或者是Steve本人，这很难说——但Steve抓着他的手腕，毫不犹豫地折断了它。

“杀了他，”一个声音对他说。那个声音来自此时站在角落里的一个男人，他的声音一直都充斥在Steve的脑海里。

这是一个他必须遵循的命令，但并没有什么必要了，因为他即使什么都不做，Tony的生命在一分钟之内就会结束了。Tony在喘着粗气，每次咳嗽的时候鲜血都会从他嘴中喷出，溅到Steve的脸上。

Steve站了起来，低头看去，漠然地看着他的杰作。

血从他的指缝间滴落。

Tony死的时候并没有看着他。在人生的最后一刻，他盯着不远处的反应堆，想用最后的力气去拿回它，以为那样他就可以活下去。

“你做的很好。”那个声音告诉Steve。

Steve低下头，

看着他所做的，看着地上的，

然后——

*********************************************

Steve尖叫着醒来，他睁眼的时候还听到自己的叫声回荡在空气中，而他的喉咙已经沙哑了。

刚清醒的几秒钟里，他不知道自己在哪。这个空旷的仓库过于冷清，角落里蛰伏着黑暗，似乎总有人隐藏其中。他坐起身，扫视着四周，试图寻找让自己如此惶恐不安的源头，同时也回忆着自己在何处，为什么会在这里。

“你还好吗？”

一个过于熟悉的声音传来，让他的心脏不自觉地紧缩。然而这个声音也有些许不同，更低沉，更优雅。

Steve回过头，看到Tony站在一边，双臂叠放在胸前，忧虑地看着他。Tony看上去很累，但依旧机警，显然Steve在做噩梦时他没在睡觉。在昏暗的灯光下他眼睛的蓝色变深了一些——但没有深到可以变成棕色。他更高大年轻，但也比Steve的Tony——那个仍然活在Steve记忆中的Tony——更颓唐一些。

但这个Tony就在这里，活着。更重要的是，他是Tony Stark。

“我还好，”Steve说，声音沙哑，他不得不清清喉咙再说话，“只是……做了个梦。”

“想聊聊那个梦吗？”Tony说。

他想，或者，他不想，但他知道他需要跟Tony说一说这件事，是时候了。

所以Steve点了点头，说：“我想跟你聊聊。”

“Okay，”Tony简单地说，依旧站在那里没动，保持着两人的距离。

Steve看了看床脚，“坐下来，”他说，“你站在那里像上校Philips准备给我下达任务一样，让我很紧张。“

Tony露出一个微微发笑的表情，然后走到床边坐在了Steve指的地方。两人中间依旧保持着一定的距离，既不会近到让Steve觉得为将要讲述的事情而不舒服，也不会远到让他感到孤单。

Steve深吸了一口气，又缓缓吐出。“我不知道这个世界是什么情况，”他说，“但在我的世界里，我并不是第一个注射了超级士兵血清的人，一个叫Johann Schimidt的男人是第一个。”

Tony的认出了那个名字：“那个男人是红骷髅。”

“所以你们这里也有他，”Steve淡漠地说，“说得通。”

“是啊，我们很‘幸运’能遇到他。”Tony说。

“Well，”Steve说，“在注射了血清之后，他疯了，或许在一开始他就不太正常。我也不清楚。总之就是他精神失常，然后成为了红骷髅。”

Tony点点头，但没有打断。

“所以当美国政府找到Erskine博士想要再次进行超级士兵血清实验的时候，”Steve继续讲述，“他们加了一个条件，那就是Erskine 博士必须找到一个能控制住试验体的方法，这样就不会出现像Schimidt那样的状况。”

“博士同意了，然后他建了一个保险装置，我不知道他是怎么做到的，但基本原理是一种催眠暗示。如果我开始展露对权利或者统治的兴趣或者开始做一些出格的事时，Erskine就可以说一些词催眠我，马上彻底地控制我，而我会听从他的一切指令，包括比如把我自己关到监狱或精神病院里去。“

“天啊，“Tony带着一副要吐了的表情说，”你不用再说了，我已经能料到发生了什么。“

“不，“Steve说，他很感激Tony这样轻易地就放过了他，但他不能轻易放过自己，早晚Tony都会知道他做的事，还不如现在就告诉他，“我得告诉你，如果你和我待在一起，你最好知道你可能要面对的是什么。”

Tony目瞪口呆。Steve知道他此时一定在想刚才的话不应该是从Steve嘴里说出来，而应该是他来警告Steve和他在一起要万分小心。但那是因为Tony还不知道事实，还不知道Steve做的可怕的事。

“我并不知道这个所谓的保险机制，”Steve说，他看向Tony，希望对方能相信自己，“除了Erskine没有人知道……但他留下了一份笔记，然后有人发现了它。“

Fury当时没有和他说过多少关于那个毁掉他一切的男人的信息，因为怕他会寻私仇所以只告诉了他一些基本的资料：“他的名字叫William Cross，前CIA，特长是……思维控制。”

Tony吸了一口冷气：“Crossfire，我也知道他。”

“我不知道他是怎么搞到Erskine的笔记的，也不知道为什么他只把笔记的其中一部分弄到手其他的不知所踪，不过感谢上帝他没有得到全部的笔记。”这件事一直让Steve夜不能寐，他一直在想如果Cross——或者其他任何人——找到了Erskine关于血清本身、血清配方的笔记，会发生什么。Bruce Banner在重新制作血清中得到的教训已经够严重的了，要是让肆无忌惮的坏人得手的话，后果不堪想象。

“Cross不知用什么方法溜进了Stark大厦，他可能偷了某个员工的ID卡，我不太清楚，因为他们最后没告诉我多少，”Steve双手紧扣在膝间，盯着自己的指节，当他眨眼时仿佛还能看到上面沾满了鲜血，“他在我从中央公园跑步回来时偷袭了我，他对我说了那几个词，然后我就……”

Steve的喉咙里像塞了一块石头，“然后我就好像……好像不存在了一样，我还可以感知到事物，但我不会自己思考了，除了Cross加在我脑子里的东西我什么都不会想了。”

他没有办法去描述那种失去自身控制的恐怖体验。他当时甚至不知道自己应该感到害怕，或者应该去反抗。他彻底地被Cross控制了，失去了自己的人格。最糟糕的是，那种大脑空白使得那天的记忆更加鲜明深刻。

“Cross引领着我去了还在建的实验室，我猜他可能想先试试他能让我做哪些事，”Steve手握得太紧他的手指都发痛，“Jarvis通知了Tony说看到有外人和我在实验室——哦对了，那个AI的名字是Jarvis——于是Tony就到实验室查看。然后，Cross就命令我杀了他。”

Steve永远也忘不了Tony看到Steve向他冲过来时脸上的表情。一瞬间，Tony的表情从惯有的自鸣得意变成了带着惊恐的担忧。但Steve在脑海里将那一刻一遍遍地回放后确信，Tong当时不是在担心自己，而是在担心Steve的安危。

但是如果Tony在那时为自己担心一下的话，如果Tony在看出事情不对劲时马上转身逃走的话……

或许事情就会变得很不一样。或许还是不会改变。Steve永远没法知道了。

但当时Tony没有逃跑，他坚守在那里，飞快地向Jarvis传达了指令然后就转向了Steve，试着说服他想让他摆脱控制。在Steve第一次打他时，Tony还没有放弃和他说话。

“我把他活活打死了，”Steve耳语道，“一切都发生的太快了。”他绞在一起的手指几乎要被折断。“他后来要逃跑，但已经太晚了。我就那么一直，一直，一直地殴打他，用我在战场上学到的方法使伤害到达最大，内脏破裂。我……”他哽咽住说不出话来。

“不要紧的，你不用再说了。”Tony轻声说。

“不，我必须说下去，“Steve坚持道，仍盯着自己的手，努力无视掉那双手上的血迹。

Tony的血。

“我知道复仇者们在赶来的路上，Tony也肯定已经远程召唤了他的盔甲，所以我没有太多的时间了。当他倒下了之后……”Steve手向前伸出，做出了一个拔东西的姿势，“然后我把他的反应堆拔了出来，”他现在还能在脑海中看到，在他把它像丢垃圾一样扔到一边时，那个反应堆依然还发着蓝色的光芒。

之后，即使Tony没问那个反应堆的功能是什么，Steve还是说：“那个反应堆维持着他的心脏跳动，Tony自己设计的。它很美，就像他一样美。”

Steve的声音中断，他不得不深呼吸来控制自己。“之后他们说……我本来不应该听到这些的……他们说Tony当时已经因为重伤和失血而心脏停搏了，我把反应堆拔出来只是加速了他的死亡。”

死去的时候，Tony没有看着他，也没有再挣扎。他只是无助地看着地上的反应堆，血从他嘴角汩汩流下。他的眼睛睁得那么大，眼中满是震惊，还有深深的不解。

然后，他就……死了。

“我没有任何感觉，可能有一点满意。我也不知道。”

Steve还记得事后他抬头望着Crossfire，那个男人脸上渐渐的笑容渐渐放大。直到Tony真的死了Cross才真的相信Steve会遵从他的任何指令，不管那个指令有多违背他的本性。他终于意识到了他能掌控的巨大潜力。

而Steve只是站在那里。

他一直站在原地，直到大门和一面墙突然被撞开，复仇者们冲了进来。在他们联手制服Cross时他也没有动。Natasha匆匆跑过来，跪在Tony身边，Steve永远也忘不了她把手放在Tony颈动脉上、抬头又看到Steve双手全是血时的表情。

她是第一个意识到发生了什么的人，真正意识到事情的严重性。

当Thor把Crossfire打晕了后，他对Steve的控制就被解除了。Steve有些站立不稳，有些呆楞地回过神，然后低头就看到了地上的Tony。

Steve的讲述变得越来越艰难，他不得不再一次回忆起那惊悚的一刻。“他们不让我去……”Thor那时按住他的手臂不让他过去，不管Steve当时怎样求他，他都没有松开阻拦的手。而现在，时隔多久，Steve明白了他们不让他过去的原因，但这依然不能减轻他的痛苦。“我没有和Tony说再见，我本可以……”

Steve拼尽全力不让自己哭泣，但现在已经完全做不到了。“我本可以抚摸他最后一次，我本可以再亲吻他一次，我本可以告诉他我是多么多么的对不起，I’m sorry。”泪水倾泻而下，模糊了他的双眼。

“我真希望有机会告诉他我有多么爱他。”

他再也说不下去了，只能捂住脸，失声痛哭。

**************************************************************

Tony听过很多悲惨、可怕的事，自己也经历过很多，但他从来没听说过这样的故事。

而最让他难受的是他对此无能为力。坐在他不远处的痛哭不止的Steve Rogers，他自己也在为另一个Tony Stark流泪。

但是他还是要做点儿什么，至少要尝试一下。所以他小心翼翼地挪近了Steve，举起手，犹豫着，可是最后还是放回了他自己的大腿上。

Tony知道会发生现在这种情况。他最近一直没怎么睡觉，而现在睡眠是他最不需要的东西。不久前他站在床边，看着沉睡的Steve，内心有一种强烈的保护欲，就好像他是把这个世界的黑暗从Steve身边隔绝开的唯一屏障。这个Steve还这么的年轻，这么的没有经验，这么的对他们将要面对的现实一无所知。

所以他知道噩梦会来光顾的。Steve在Tony的办公室里就提到了他杀了他的Tony，在加上初到一个全新的世界的不安和困惑——尽管Steve很擅长假装自己不在意——这些加在一起只能以噩梦这种方式呈现出来。

Tony再次举起手，这次鼓起勇气把手放在了Steve的肩膀上。

但Steve立刻拉开了他的手，转头狠狠地瞪着他：“Don‘t.”

Tony放下了手，说：“Okay。”

“Don‘t，”Steve再次强调了一遍，他离开了床，后退了几步，然后指着Tony说：“我知道你想要做什么，我可以明确地告诉你：不行。你不是他，你也永远不可能成为他，我也永远不能……”他摇着头：“不！”

Steve的拒绝让Tony很受伤，尽管他告诉自己不该为此伤心。“Okay，“他再次说，挤出一丝笑容，”我知道了。不过我想告诉你，我刚才只是想借你一个可以靠着哭泣饿肩膀，没别的意思。“

“……哦，”Steve立即蔫了，肩膀下垂，低着头，“抱歉。”

“没关系的，”Tony 告诉他，强迫自己笑得再真诚开朗一点。这个Steve与他的Tony很亲密，很快就能识破一个假笑或是谎言，所以Tony得笑得逼真一些。“你不是第一个在我身边得随时担心操守的人。“

“Tony，“Steve有些难过，”我不是那个意思。“

“我知道，“他安慰Steve，“我只是在开玩笑，我在这种情况下总会这么做。我的意思是，你要么哭要么笑，对吧？”他站了起来，但注意地没有向前走或者做其他可疑的动作。

“对，”Steve虚弱地强笑着说，他抽抽鼻子，然后抹去脸上的泪痕。

如果面前是Tony的Steve，他可以说的话会有很多：熟悉的只有他们俩才知道的笑话，曾经共同克服的困难，对美好未来的承诺啊之类的。但是这不是他的Steve，这个一个有着Steve脸的陌生人，他得时时刻刻记住这一点。

他叹了口气。他不喜欢这么做，但这件事很重要。他把语气尽可能放平和，说：“Steve，我得问你，Crossfire控制你时用的口令可能被再次使用吗？有没有可能平时对话的时候就被激活了？”

Steve的脸色变得很苍白，他摇摇头：“不会。”

“你很确定，”Tong说。

“口令是非常特别非常具体的几个词，”Steve说，“不是通顺的词句，”他苦笑着：“所以你不用担心，你很安全。”

“我知道我很安全，”Tony马上说，他一点都不害怕，他甚至都不需要知道口令是什么，“我很抱歉问你这个，我只是想确认一下。“

“没关系，你应该这么做的，“Steve说，听起来很疲倦，“这也是我本来想逆转时间回到过去的原因。他们认为如果我能事先警告Tony，告诉他口令的话，他就能想办法移除对我大脑控制的触发因素，或者只是在……那个时候保护自己。“

“我很遗憾你没能成功回去，“Tony说。

“是啊，我也觉得很遗憾，“Steve叹息道。

Steve的话让Tony有些受伤，尽管他预料到了他会这么回答。

Steve看到了他的表情，赶紧说：“但是我很庆幸我能来到这里，真的。我很高兴能遇见你，而且阻止了你要做的那件糟糕的事。“

Tony不知该说什么，他觉得有点愧疚，突然意识到他当时是里自杀只有一步之遥，他不能想像知道他要自杀对Steve会有多大的打击。

他清清嗓子：“你得再休息一下，你上次好好睡觉是多久以前的事了？“

Steve再次微微地笑着：“你上次好好睡觉是多久以前了？“

大概一年之前，Tony如果诚实地回答的话。但他和“诚实“在很久以前就分道扬镳了。至少，每个人都这么对他说。

“别担心我，“Tony说，”我很好，而且我还有太多的事情要做，真的。“这确实是真的，在明天早上他就得把这个地方炸上天，但首先他得确保每件盔甲上的推进器和发射器都被毁掉，他不能冒这个险——不能让任何人得到哪怕一点盔甲的技术。

“尽量去睡一些吧，”他说，“一会儿见。”可能要比“一会儿”久一点，但希望他能尽快处理完。

Steve悲伤地点点头。Tony犹豫了一下，希望自己能说些什么让他好过一点，即使那像是希望一开始这一切就没发生一样毫无可能。

他叹了口气，然后转身离开了。

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊  
第二天早上，两人离开，向东南前往Atlanta。

不久，Tony就意识到他们遇到了一个问题。

Pepper给他带来了足够饿现金，所以买食物和汽油不是问题，问题是买这些东西需要与人群交谈。他这次没有做任何容貌上的伪装，所以他不能在加油站或者快餐店走到收银员面前付钱。只能让Steve去。

但是Tony不想让Steve离开他的视线。

他知道这么想很愚蠢，但他真的很怕Steve一离开他就会消失得无影无踪，就好像他从一开始就只是一个幻觉、只是个注定要从他身边离去的幽灵。

昨晚凌晨，当Steve最后终于沉沉睡去时，Tony站在一遍默默地守护着他，然后他就突然想也许这一切都只是他的幻觉罢了，也许他终究还是开始删除大脑、而这个Steve只不过时他在脑子里遍出来的东西而已，也许他的大脑为了弥补被删除的那些重要信息和残酷的现实所以虚构了这些东西来作为替代。

也许这一切都不是真的。

Tony知道这个世界外面还有无数个平行宇宙，每一个重要节点、每一个关键的决定、每一个重要的抉择，都会使一个世界有了不同的走向，里面的人物也有了不同的结局。Reed曾经有一天无比骄傲地向Tony展示他的那些时空隧道，展示那些世界之外的世界们。

Tony对“平行世界”有着极大的兴趣，他看到在一些世界里，他因为那些弹片死在了阿富汗；在一些世界里，他死在Galactus、Kang或者Mandarin的手下；在一些世界里，他在一条充满血腥和硝烟的街道上，被杀死在内战的战场上。

而在另一些世界，他的人生很美好。他和Rumiko结婚了，有了几个孩子；或者他和Bethany或是Pepper或是Tiberius走到了一起。

还有那么一些世界，他和Steve在一起了。

而那些世界，Tony还没来得及去仔细看。

但不管Tony是多么为之着迷，“平行世界”也只能是——平行的。他从来没想过有一天两条平行线会有焦点，从来没想过他还可以再一次站在Steve Rogers的身边。

现在Tony站在加油泵旁，头上的棒球帽压得很低。他背对着监视器，这个角度他也正好可以看到Steve从容地在和店里的收银员聊天，等着拿回找他的零钱。Steve也带着一个棒球帽，还有一副太阳镜，身上穿着的是Pepper原本带给Tony的、对他来说都有点太小的衣服。Tony注视着收银员的一举一动，生怕他会认出Steve来。如果有人认出Steve——不管是在这，还是在别的地方——他们都会有大麻烦。那时他们只能希望人们把这个Steve当作是一个Skrull冒牌货。

在Steve出来之前，他就在车门边徘徊，等着Steve拿着零钱回来他才钻进车里。Steve早些时候想要替换Tony开一会儿车，但他拒绝了。

“那家店里有一台电视，”Steve边系安全带边说，“早间新闻都是关于Osborn的发布会的，会场上有上百个警察和HAMMER特工在做安保。”

Tony嘴角上翘，他发动了汽车开离了加油泵:“我真不能理解他为什么要这么做，他难道以为我会埋伏在那里然后用冲击炮轰他吗？“他左右查看了一下路况，然后驶上主路，“尽管我确实很想这么做。”

“也许他是担心复仇者们会发动袭击，”Steve说，“你知道你不并是唯一的超级英雄，对吧。”

“哦，他们不会做任何事的，”Tony 说，他们可能会出现，他很确定其中某几个人会去发布会现场的，但他们什么也不会做，因为现场会有众多的无辜民众和记者。更别提他们现在都恨他，所以如果Osborn对Tony Stark宣战了的话——Osborn很可能这么做——他们很乐于袖手旁观。

Tony很想念拥有绝境的日子，他可以在自己的大脑里直接观看Osborn的发布会，然而那样的日子因为Skrull的出现一去不复返了。他现在只是个普通人，只能从网络和媒体上得知新闻和消息。

发布会将会在2点开始，他得保证他们能在某个地方收看到，因为他需要了解自己的敌人下一步的走向。现在不只是他自己生命受到威胁，Steve、复仇者们、Peter Parker还有神奇四侠，每一个注册名单上的超级英雄都面临危险。推想和假设已经不够用了，他需要现实来战斗。

他需要做好准备。

***********************************************

他们继续前行。

车子里是令人不安的沉默。Tony的注意力大部分都放在了前方的公路上，但他还是时不时偷偷看一眼副驾驶上的人。

Steve终于开始读Tony给他的Stark平板上的新闻了，他看到某些内容的时候会发出轻微的声响，而Tony会猜想他在看的是什么新闻会引发他这样的反应。

这其中肯定会有Yinsen的儿子黑进了他的绝境，然后控制他杀了几个无辜民众的那件事；也应该会有Stamford事件，那么多孩子被杀掉了；还有超级英雄注册法案成立、美国队长在被宣布违反法律后开始逃亡的新闻；当然还会有占了Daily Bugle三个版面的关于美国队长被暗杀的报道；Skrull入侵时的大幅照片头条；不能少的还有那篇恶毒的评论稿，谴责Tony Stark和他的技术都变得无能、无法抵抗Skrull征服地球的企图。

Steve在刚开始时没有对他说什么——但他会时不时抬头，用一种难以捉摸的眼神看着Tony，蔚蓝的眼睛里是沉思，之后又会继续读下去。直到一两个小时候，他才开口：“你知道吗，这有点奇怪，“他举起Stark平板说，“你好像故意想让我不喜欢你。”

Tony紧紧抓着方向盘，目光仍盯着前方的路：“我只是想让你了解事实，”他静静地说。

“我自己能分辨得出来事实和谎言，”Steve说。说完，他降下了车窗把那个平板扔了出去，可怜的平板在州际95号公路上弹了一下，然后就变成一小堆碎片。

Tony刚想抗议不应该把这么好的高科技产品就这么毁掉，但还没等他开口，Steve把车窗升上来，说：“我饿了，我们什么时候吃午饭？”

“呃，”Tony需要一些时间来整理思绪，他不能相信Steve看完了那些新闻——却一点也不在乎。

这似乎是不可能的。Steve怎么可能毫无反应？他怎么可能在读了“他”的死亡后依然如此平静？为什么他不像其他每个人那样指责Tony？

Tony冒险偷看了Steve一样，然后再次感叹他是多么年轻，Tony难以想象自己和他的Steve也曾经是这个岁数。当他的Steve这么年轻的时候，他甚至还不知道Tony Stark和Iron Man是同一个人。

上帝啊，这真的太不公平了。时间不该过的这么快的，不该就这样强迫地拽着他们来到一个他们不想要的未来。

Tony从来没意识到曾经的时光是多么的珍贵——那时复仇者们是他生活的中心、是他的大家庭，那时他那么年轻那么爱着一个人但又什么也不敢说。

他的呼吸因为突如其来的疼痛而卡住。这疼痛几乎是生理上的，就好像一把刀插进了他的胸口。但他清楚这只是他的悲伤，它在他身体里蛰伏了几个星期、几个月甚至几年，成为他身体的一部分，然后毫无预示地，那种彻骨的悲痛会袭来，吞没他。

就像现在一样，疼得他想把车停在路边，伏在方向盘上，为自己错过的机会，为那些他没说出口也永远没有机会说出来的话，为痛心于可以独占身边这个新Steve而哭泣。

因为迟早，他得告诉别人发了什么，得把这个Steve介绍给大家——首先是Bucky Barnes和Sharon Carter，但Tony现在还不想面对他们。而当Steve被公开之后，要求他成为真正的美国队长的呼声也会很高，那时，Tony就会永远失去他。各种任务会接踵而至，Steve也会渐渐远离他，别人会告诉Steve他究竟是怎样的一个人，然后他们之间的联系就此中断。

但现在，他还可以独占Steve。Tony是时候把他曾默默爱了那么久的Steve Rogers埋葬在回忆里了，他有了第二次机会，而他永远也不会再浪费。

此时就在他身边——真是上天赐予的奇迹——是另一个Steve Rogers。Tony还不了解这个男人，但他知道他拥有一颗善良正直的心。这个Steve主动要帮助他达到Norman Osborn，即使他不知道这会有多么危险，他只想帮Tony。他可能还很年轻，但他真的是个很好的人。

Tony真心希望另一个世界的自己——Steve世界的Tony，那个他一点也不嫉妒的Tony——知道自己遇到了一个多么好的人，希望另一个Tony有好好珍惜过、爱过这个Steve。有好好告诉Steve，他爱他。

他希望他们在另一个世界曾经拥有虽然短暂但却快乐的时光。

Tony叹了口气，在偷偷瞄了一眼Steve，对方还在等着他对于何时吃午饭的答复：“你想什么时候吃，我们就什么时候停车去吃。”

****************************************

1点59分的时候，他们两个站在北卡罗来纳，Charlotte的一家Best Buy商店一整墙电视机面前。

每一台电视的屏幕上都在直播NormanOsborn的新闻发布会。

这显然不是看发布会的最好方式，但这是Tony能想到的最好的地方了。酒吧也许是个不错的选择，但他不确定到时候那里的电视会转到发布会的频道，还有音量也是个问题，如果太吵那他什么也听不见。而在这个商店里，他可以听到声音从立体音响里清清楚楚地传出来。

在他身边，Steve正假装查看一台电视的价格标签。他们俩都戴着棒球帽，Tony做出若有所思咬着拇指的样子来遮掩他的小胡子。打着买电视的幌子，他和Steve不停地扫视着四周，查看是否有人认出了他们。

他们在玩一个很危险的游戏，但Tony不知道还有什么别的办法。、

2点准时，Osborn走上台。他穿着一件笔挺的西装，看起来轻松自在，媒体摄影师不停地喊着他的名字，疯狂地拍照。Osborn享受了一下万众瞩目的感觉，然后坐下来进入正题。

第一个问题就直切主题：“我们想知道TonyStark到底都知道些什么，还有他是从什么时候开始知道的？”

“很棒的问题，”Osborn回答道。Tong有一种不详的预感，他在想Osborn到底给第一个记者塞了多少钱来让他问开场问题。“这个问题我们也很想知道答案，我们对此无法进行准确的回答。”

下一个记者也一定被收买了：“Stark当时是否和Skrull人谈判了？”

Osborn很厉害，非常厉害，他把他事先准备的回答说得像临场发挥得一样：“还是那句话，我们有很多问题要问Stark先生——而你刚才问的那个我们肯定会问的。Tony Stark可能没和Skrull谈判也可能谈了，但不管是那种情况，现在看来结果都是灾难性的。”

Tony放在嘴边的手紧紧攥成了拳头。结果都是灾难性的，就这么一句话，Osborn在世界面前把所有的罪责都推到了他的身上。现在无论他做什么，都不可能赢了。世人会如此看待他——要么是他尝试拯救世界但悲惨地失败了，要么是他想出卖地球人但也失败了。

讽刺的是，他确实是失败了的。

Tony从眼角余光能看到Steve正看着他，但他不能把视线从屏幕上移开。这面电视墙一直延伸了半个场地，一整面墙的Norman Osborn轻蔑地看着他，一边毁掉他的未来一边在暗中微笑。

发布会现场的问题现在转向了钢铁侠，Osborn再次有所准备地回答：“我可以告诉你，Oscorp正在更新HAMMER收缴到的所有钢铁侠技术，而且也会为了公众的利益在未来继续这样做。钢铁侠不再是Stark个人的玩物了，HAMMER会把全部整理干净。“他举起一个紧握的拳头，在摄像机前拍了一个充满自信乐观的姿势。

Tony有点噁心，他知道的，Osborn会洗劫Stark Industries的每一座工厂和仓库、每一间办公室。Pepper会尽其可能，但她的能力也是有限的。就在此时此刻，很多为Stark Industries工作的人都在失去工作。Tony对他的员工从来都很好，而他们也因此对他尽忠，结局来的这么快不是他们任何人的错。

一个新的记者站了起来，不想其他人那样，她抱着双臂脸上带着怀疑的表情：“你会对Tony Stark进行起诉吗？他犯过什么罪吗？”

Tony想要亲吻她，有那么一秒钟他在想Pepper是不是收买了这个记者。

Osborn看起来有点生气，他也抱起双臂，说：“我不知道还能怎么说得再清楚些：我们还有很多疑问。我们有很多关键得问题需要解答，而现在只有Tony Stark能回答这些问题。”

这是Osborn回答得最后一个问题，他宣布明天上午10点，他将会在复兴公园——原来的中央公园——等待Tony Stark的到来，他希望Stark能协助HAMMER对Skrull入侵的调查。他最后一次摆出姿势让媒体拍照，之后就离开了会场。

从开始到结束，整个发布会只持续了不到五分钟。

“Hey，”Steve轻声说。

电视墙现在转到了各台记者对Osborn的发言的解读。Tony茫然地看着电视，他没有听进去任何电视台的讨论。

“Hey，”Steve碰了碰他的手肘。

Tony一惊，手从嘴边离开，手掌向前伸去对准Steve的头，做出掌心炮攻击的姿势。就在几周之前，他还可以精神召唤一个真的冲击炮来瞄准，但现在这个能力不见了——他的绝境感染Skrull病毒时失去的另一样能力。

“我们必须得离开了，”Steve说，他的声音很平静，但很严肃。

Tony只是看着他，他能感到脚下在分崩离析。NormanOsborn说的每一句话都在他脚下挖了一个洞，不久他就不会有立足之地了。

不久之后，他就会坠落。

“我们现在必须得走了，”Steve说，他的视线微抬，看着Tony肩膀上的一点，然后又转回到Tony的脸上，“你听得见我说话吗？”

我们他妈的还能去哪，Tony想这样问。他们在去Atlanta的路上，还有一个兵工厂要销毁，那之后还有更多的等着他们；还有在Austin的工厂，他必须取回的硬盘。这些都可以做到，但之后呢？他们什么时候能停止逃亡？他什么时候能不再把Steve拖下水？什么时候他才能接受他无法为自己的所作所为赎罪的事实？

“我知道这很让你沮丧，”Steve说，声音低沉而急迫，而Tony的手还掌心向前伸着，“但我们必须离开这里，现在。”

“先生？”有一个声音从身后传来，“先生，你能跟我们走一趟吗？”

然后，Tony突然反应过来自己在何处了。

同时也意识到他做了什么。

他的那个动作，仅仅那一个掌心冲前的动作，钢铁侠的经典造型。就这么简单的动作，已经足够了。

更糟的是，他还把自己的脸露了出来。

Tony知道接下来会发生什么，很清楚地知道。“对方有多少人？”他小声问，嘴唇几乎没有动。

“三个，”Steve说，“还有两个在门那里。”

“先生？”

Tony深吸了一口气，“准备好了吗？”

Steve紧绷地笑了一下：“你准备好吗了？”

“你一会看看就知道了，”Tony说。

五个人，没带武器的平民，应该是商店的店员还有一两个认出他的顾客。Tony不想伤害他们，但如果他走投无路了的话，也只能这样做。他不想在经历了这么多之后，在一个北卡罗来纳的商店里被逮住。

他猛地转过身，Steve也尽量配合他，但两人的默契还不足，他们的肩膀和上臂撞在了一起。Tony被撞得踉跄了一下，他想给Steve一个“你他妈在干嘛”的眼神，但Steve并没有看见，因为此时Steve已经开始向门口跑去了。

一秒之后，Tony知道了他跑向门口的原因：一个店员激活了商店晚上关门时会降下来的铁栅栏，想要阻止他们逃跑的企图。铁栅栏已经降下来一半了，不管他们跑得有多快——因为他们处在商店的最深处——也来不及了。

Steve侧身躲过一个店员的阻拦，之后脚跟蹬地刹住身体，又躲过了另一个向他扑过来的店员，然后继续向前跑。

一只手突然抓骨Tony的胳膊：“Stark先生？”

Tony没有忘记Steve——他的Steve——教的那些搏击课程，所以对他来说这种程度很简单。他挣脱了那只手，迅捷地一踢就放倒了对方，然后他回身向Steve追去。

商店里的人们开始大叫，有一些人在寻找避难的场所，而另一些人只是呆呆地站在原地。到处都是“发生了什么”和“是Stark”的尖叫声，那面电视墙还在播放着对Norman Osborn新闻发布会上发言的讨论。

Steve已经到达了商店的中心位置，那里有一个占了很大空间的电子游戏的展示台，上面有一架等身比例的武装士兵——大概是游戏里的人物——的模型。士兵手持M60机枪，还背着一个盾牌。

没有丝毫犹豫，Steve就冲上，只听“咔嚓”一声脆响，盾牌就被他拽下来拿在手上。

Tony睁大了眼睛。他自己被认出来已经够糟糕的了，如果Steve再拿着盾牌打架的话，人们很快就会认出来他这位神秘伙伴的身份。

但现在没有时间发出警告了。Steve使劲把从士兵模型上摘下来的盾牌投掷了出去。

Tony一边跑一边躲过了一名顾客的抓捕，他看到Steve扔出的盾牌狠狠地砸到了铁栅栏上，整个栅栏都被冲击得“咣”的一声脱离了升降轨道，然后伴随着刺耳的“吱吱“的摩擦声，铁栅栏终于在离地面一米多的地方停住了。

“你应该感到羞愧，”一个女人尖厉地喊：“美国队长是个好人！“

另一个声音马上回应道：“不，他是个叛徒！”然后一场激烈的辩论在某一处展开了。

好吧，这也算是解决了Tony担心的问题，人们只会不停争论然后得出各种错误的答案。

把守在大门口的两个店员此时看起来有点紧张。Steve刚才扔出去的盾牌没有像他真正的盾牌那样自动回到他的手上，而是掉在了地上，但门口的一男一女都瑟缩地远离了那个盾牌，仿佛担心它会自己弹起来攻击他们。他们分神的那一秒就足够Steve和Tony推开他们、矮身钻过栅栏、爬出大门。

午后的室外比开着空调和日光灯的店内更明亮、炎热一些。Tony一边和Steve分别跑到车子的两侧车门，一边抖着手在衣袋里摸索车钥匙。

“找到钥匙了吗？”Steve上气不接下气地问。

“找到了，”Tony喘着粗气，终于把钥匙掏了出来。他用力按下解锁车门的按钮，然后去抓车门把，却没抓住；第二次才抓住成功拉开了车门。

在他们身后，人们从商店里涌了出来。

“Stark！你赶快去自首吧！”一个人喊。

“你以前为什么要做那些事？”另一个人大叫。

“你他妈真有种！”又一个声音加入。

Tony发动车子，引擎轰鸣，车子向后倒出停车场。商场门口的人群往两边散开，他们中有一半已经在打电话报警了，而另一半拿着手机忙着拍Tony他们的车子和车牌号。

他飞快地驶离停车场，拐到主道上，抢行了一辆白色雪弗莱，惹得对方怒气冲冲地按喇叭。Tony紧张地查看着后视镜，但没有人跟在他们后面，而如果有人之后要追上来，他们也早就离开此地了。

不过那也不重要了，因为几分钟之后Osborn和HAMMER都会知道他的所在地以及他开的是什么型号的车。

“你还好吗？”Steve问，“受伤了吗？”

“我很好，“Tony生硬地说，“但是下次我们要突围的时候，我很希望你能先跟我说一下你的计划。”

Steve移开目光，小声嘟囔：“我以为你会知道的。“

“我不知道，“Tony说，再次看了一眼后视镜，确认没有车跟踪他们，然后转上了另一条路。

“我们得赔偿在那家商店造成的损失。“Steve说。

Tony难以置信地看了他一眼：“我们刚刚从BestBuy逃命出来，而你现在想的是他们的财产损失？！“

Steve只是平静地看着他。

Tony强迫自己把注意力转回到公路上，叹了口气：“我就知道你会这么说，我的Steve会……“他突然意识到自己在说什么，马上闭上了嘴。

“你的Steve会说的也不会有什么不同，“Steve静静地说。

是的，Tony悲伤地想。他们回到了州际公路，向南前往另一个兵工厂，另一个需要毁掉的地方。

我的Steve这种情况下会说的确实不会有什么不同。

****************************************************

当天晚上，Tony把自己的胡子挂掉了，比他想象中的要难。他很累，头也很痛，几乎无法看清眼前的事物。让他很不高兴的是，他把自己刮破了两次，而且血花了很长时间才止住。

Steve盯着Tony看了很长很长的时间，让他都有一些难为情——Tony Stark可不是经常会感到害羞的人。“怎么了？”

“没什么，“Steve说，漫不经心地耸耸肩，“就是我从来没看过没有胡子的你——哦不，是他。“

Tony忽视掉Steve不小心说错的代词：“胡子总会长出来的。”

“我知道，”Steve有点气愤地说，“我只是……”

“胡子是很好的伪装，”Tony说，“你应该把你的胡子留长。”

Steve做了个鬼脸。他们现在Atlanta兵工厂的地下，Steve拿着一杯已经凉透了的咖啡在窄小的生活区闲逛。“你说过你以前也伪装过，上一次你这么做是在什么时候？“

Tony把最后一点胡子冲到了下水道。在听到Steve的问题后，他的心脏在胸腔里微微抖动了一下。他知道Steve问题的答案，但在回答之前他需要给自己一点时间考虑一下。“Ah，大概一年之前吧，在那个小鬼黑进了绝境的时候。”

Steve点了点头，假装对杯子里的咖啡突然很感兴趣，犹豫地问：“当你……当那件事发生的时候，你在……你在做那些事的时候，你自己知道吗？你当时感觉怎么样？“

你在做那些事的时候。真会避重就轻，Steve应该说的是，当你杀掉那些无辜的人的时候。

Tony的朋友没有一个人问过他这个问题。SalKennedy在Tony去他那里避难的那天想要这样问过，但最后没有。那天Tony为自己的所作所为而感到震惊和恐惧，他的大脑几乎无法运转。他在之后经常会想，如果那天他没有去Sal那里、而是去找Steve的话，这样的举动会不会让Steve感受到Tony对他的信任，事情的发展会不会有所不同。

但是当时他没有去找Steve。Tony去了Sal的住所，然后用自己方式处理好整件事，没有告诉过任何人他的计划。这就是他做事的一贯风格，而这也将他进一步推向了即将葬送他的深渊。

“当时我什么都没感觉到，“他说，“我没有觉得时间有什么缺口，也没昏迷过，没有任何异常。“

Steve点点头，仍然盯着他的咖啡杯，说：“在Crossfire逼我杀掉Tony的时候我是有记忆的，就像Yinsen的儿子控制你杀掉那些无辜的人一样。但是最难的是去相信这一切居然都是自己做的。“

“是啊，“Tony叹息道。

几乎所有的复仇者都在某个时候被精神控制过。被控制后，他们会在精神控制下做出各种可怕的事情，直到控制被打破。他们从来不会去讨论这个，从来都不。他们不会去对比各自的经历，不会去聊起这个，他们甚至不会再提及“精神控制”，只是将这些恐怖的经历埋葬在身后，然后假装它们真的可以就这样简单地、永久地被遗忘。

而Tony觉得这样就很好了，他并不想和别人聊起这个话题，回忆起这件事就已经够他受了，而想到Steve被控制时做的那些事只会更糟糕。

但Steve至少还有勇气来谈这件事。其实，只要说：我知道的，我懂你的感受因为我也是一样的，就已经比其他任何人的安慰都要好。

Tony看到Steve阴郁地看着手中的杯子，不禁再次感慨他有多么年轻。Tony已经快忘了他在这个年纪——成为钢铁侠和一名复仇者在那时还是很让人兴奋的——的时候是什么样子的了。“我能问你一个问题吗？”

Steve的下颌紧绷起来，他肯定以为Tony会问他杀死另一个Tony的事情，但他还是说：“可以。”

“你今年多大了？“Tony问。

Steve吃惊地抬起头，他的肩膀也放松了一些：“我27岁，或者95岁，看你怎么计算了。你呢？”

Tony告诉了他自己的年龄。

Steve的眼睛微微瞪大：“但你已经做出了那么多东西……”

这个Steve对他的成就的了解还只是冰山一角，“我在很年轻的时候就开始了我的事业。”

“我猜也是，”Steve说，他举起杯子喝了一口，然后因为那难喝的味道做了个鬼脸，放下了杯子。

Tony转身离开了水槽，蹲在了背包前，把剃须刀放回了包里，之后把包的拉链拉上。在这个背包的旁边，是他装盔甲的行李箱，这件盔甲不是适用于绝境的盔甲，而是在那之前的老式盔甲，Tony还在重新学习怎么使用它。

他站了起来，没有理会起身时的眩晕感。“哦对了，你知道那不是真的，对吧？那些人在商店里说的话。你不是——Steve不是个叛徒。”

Steve只点了点头，再次低头看着咖啡杯，之后慢慢坐在了这个生活区唯一的家具——一把金属折叠椅上。

Tony对这样的反应不是很满意，这很重要，他需要一些回应，一些Steve相信他所说的话的回应。“Steve？”

“我知道的，”Steve静静地说。

Tony知道这是他能得到的最好的答案了，于是他叹了口气，不再纠结这个问题了。

让他吃惊的是，叹息演化成了一个大大的哈欠。Tony飞快地眨眼，让自己的视线不再那么模糊。当他再次可以看清眼前的事物时，他看见Steve对着他担心地皱着眉。

“你多久没睡觉了？“Steve问。

“我……“Tony停下来怒视他，“这不重要，还有……”

“这不重要？”Steve重复道，看起来有些不相信也有些生气，“照顾好你自己难道不重要？”

Tony怒了，他现在最不需要的就是被这个SteveRogers的替代者说教了。“现在有比睡觉更重要的事要做，”他厉声说，“你以为Norman Osborn现在会睡懒觉吗？你以为他的HAMMER特工现在会停止搜捕去吃个晚餐吗？我们在逃亡，Steve！有很多人的生命在受到威胁！如果Osborn抓到我们，关押起来，把我连上他们的网路，那就game over了！你明不明白？我本来有一个计划的，一个很好的计划，结果你凭空出现了，所有的事情都变复杂了。这都无所谓，我适应性很好，但现在我们有麻烦了，因为我们没有一个新的计划，我们仍然不知道怎么扳倒Norman Osborn！我们——”

“你别把这些都怪在我身上，”Steve冷硬地说，“你以为是我想来到这个世界的吗——”

“我没有怪你！”Tony打断他，“我只是说，我之前有计划，但现在我没有了。”

“而你不喜欢这一点，”Steve说。

“是的，我不喜欢，”Tony能感到自己还要打哈欠，但他无情地压制住了。

“我以为只有我的Tony有控制欲，”Steve挖苦道。

Tony张嘴想反驳说自己没有那么严重的控制欲望，但Steve继续说：“而且我得补充一点，你的那个计划并不是个好计划。”他把咖啡杯放在了行军床边的地上，然后站了起来。“现在，我要在这个区域巡逻，而你，去睡觉。”

“我不会睡的，”Tony说——然后又打了一个哈欠。

Steve有点好笑地看着他：“你现在还这么说？”

Tony只是看着他：“我不能睡，”他说，但是他的身体在向他抗议有多么疲惫，而他的脑子里能想到的也只有“好想睡”。但在Steve在场的时候睡觉这个念头还是让他觉得很糟糕。

“你需要睡眠，”Steve说，语气温和，就好像他真的在关心一样，这让Tony的心很痛。

“我知道，”Tony叹息道，他看向一边，盯着一块混凝土地面上的裂纹，“但是我不能。”

“为什么？”Steve问，还是那么温和。

Tony闭上了眼：“因为我总是梦到……梦到你。”

“哦，”Steve难过地轻声说。

“不是那种梦，”Tony说，虽然他从Steve的反应能看出对方根本没想到那方面，“只是梦到，他……他好像还在这里，帮我度过难关，给我有用的信息。”他摇摇头，然后费力地睁开眼，他的眼皮好像有一吨重，“在我需要的时候他和我一起对付Mandarin。”

“那是什么时候的事？”Steve问。

“挺近的，”Tony说，他有点后悔提起这件事了。想起他最近一次和Mandarin的争斗只会让他想起Sal Kennedy已经死了的事实，因为他而死。又一个朋友因为Tony Stark的自大而牺牲了性命。“就在Skrull入侵之前，”他挤出一丝笑容，“我在那时把绝境的治愈能力推倒了极限。我还是没有绝境比较好，要不然我会一直挑战它的极限的。“

Steve皱眉：“为什么？当时发生了什么？“

Tony指了指他的脚：“我把自己的脚跟削掉了。“

Steve这次的眉头皱得更深：“天啊，Tony，那不会很疼吗？”

Tony耸耸肩，又压下了一个哈欠。他只能把他突然愿意分享他的过去归咎为太过疲倦的缘故。“为了解决问题，我们总得付出点什么，我想你应该知道这点。不过，确实，很疼，我那是一直在盔甲里失血。”

“你总是这么极端，是不是？”Steve摇摇头。

这有点伤人，但Tony太累了，已经不想再反驳。“我有很多要赎的罪。”

Steve深深地叹了口气：“是啊，我知道。”

一阵尴尬的沉默。Tony回想起那晚他蜷缩在Sal Kennedy的书桌上，漫长的黑夜中觉得即使他的好朋友就在几米开外的地方，他还是觉得无比的孤单。他想着Steve——他的Steve——会对这个Steve说些什么。

他深吸了口气：“当我们到了Austin，办完我们该办的事，我就会打几个电话，是时候让你见见新的美国队长了。”

Steve稍直起了身子，就像士兵一样，即使他自己没意识到自己这么做了。“你不准备告诉我他是谁对吧？”

“现在还不想告诉你，”Tony说，他还不知道在Steve 的世界里Bucky Barnes是死是活，所以他决定先不要冒险比较好，他特意嘱咐Pepper在整理新闻到那个Stark平板的时候不要有提到Bucky的文章。

他在之后会告诉Steve真相的，他有权知道。

但不是在今晚，Steve今天已经听到了太多事实了。

“我就知道，“Steve说，”好吧，我们来做个交易吧。你去睡觉，我就不会每隔几分钟问你这个世界谁接替了我的位置。“

Tony瞪着他：“你不会这么做的。”

Steve抱着双壁，抬起下巴：“你可以试试看。”

Tony还不太了解这个Steve，但他知道他没在虚张声势。“你真残忍，有没有人这么说过你？”

“有那么几个，”Steve回答，听起来一点也不惭愧。

“好吧，”Tony叹气，“我会尽可能睡一会儿的，但如果我睡不着那也别怪我。”

Steve放松了下来，放下了胳膊：“你昨晚并没有责怪我，“他静静地说。

Tony看着行军床，那张又硬又小的床垫现在看起来比世界上最松软宽大的床垫看起来还要舒服。尽管这么累，他猜在噩梦袭来之前他也只能睡上两、三个小时。他希望那不会发生，但作为一个“未来学家“他能预测到自己逃不开噩梦的折磨。

“就这样吧，”Tony说，“管他呢。”

尽管Tony刚才很不情愿去睡觉，但他一躺下沾到枕头就睡着了。Steve在旁边等了一段时间，确定他短时间内不会醒来之后，就离开了生活区去工厂那边闲逛。

他在思考。

这里的钢铁侠盔甲有很多型号和种类的。一些适用于深海，还有一些可以进入太空；Steve对其中一部分盔甲的造型很熟悉，像他在原来世界纽约和Malibu见到过，而另一些对他来说完全是陌生的。所有的这些，到了明天早上，都会被毁掉。

他叹了口气。他的Tony Stark是各种矛盾的集合体：傲慢却又不安，自私却又慷慨，富有魅力却又很讨人嫌。这个Tony也是一样的，但他的矛盾程度更高。

而且很明显的，这个Tony Stark恨自己。

Tony给他看的Stark平板上每一条新闻对Tony的评价都是负面的，可见即使是他对自己过往的复述都是去刻意扭曲，抹黑自己也从来不加以解释。

就好像你故意想让我讨厌你一样。 

Steve看着一件明显要老一些的盔甲，面部还有一个怪怪的鼻子，而即使有了一个鼻子，盔甲的脸看起来还是茫然、不完整的。他伸出手想去摸摸它，但还是叹息着放下了手。

他不是个傻子，他能从他们的对话、人们的反应中读出很多东西——他对这个Tony和这个世界的理解要比Tony想的要多。

比如绝境的那件事。Tony被精神控制然后杀了那些人，后来他的一件盔甲跑到纽约去攻击复仇者，盔甲抓住了Steve Rogers想要压死他。

而Tony毫不犹豫地，为了阻止那件盔甲，杀掉自己。

Tony为了救Steve，决定杀掉自己。

Steve知道这件事是因为平板里有这件事的报道。而Tony却对这个只字不提，就好像这并不重要、他的自我牺牲不能弥补他的罪过一样。

在这个世界里，Tony Stark才是他自己最大的敌人。

Steve的手指轻轻拂过有鼻子盔甲的冰冷的金属手臂。所有这些盔甲，从来都没被使用过，只是藏在这里以防万一，而现在为了不让Norman Osborn得到它们——Osborn只要查阅一下Stark Industries的账本就会知道公司还在为一些废弃的仓库和工厂支付使用费——都要被毁掉了。

对 Tony来说，多年的心血和筹备一朝成为灰烬，肯定是痛不欲生的。但是他还是要这样做，没有任何犹豫和后悔，为了那些现在痛恨他的人，为了那些曾经和他一起战斗、现在却想打倒他的战友们。

而Steve的世界也要经历这样的命运：曾经的朋友兵戎相见，超级英雄们因为不信任和怀疑而开始内部争斗。即使他不会在那里目睹这一切的发生，他还是为那些他再也见不到的人而悲伤，还是为他无意种下的内战的种子而难过。

忽然，他听到从他身后的房间里传来一个微弱的声音。Steve回身，竖起耳朵，希望自己听错了……

但是他还是听到了，一声虚弱的呜咽，声音很小。Steve知道这会发生，但他没料到会这么早。

他快速地返回了生活区。Tony躺在窄小的行军床上，脸紧紧贴着枕头，身体蜷缩成一个球，睫毛上沾满了泪水。

Steve的胸口为Tony的泪水而痛苦地紧缩，那些泪水代表的是彻骨的、只能在睡梦中发泄出来的悲痛。有一瞬间，他想自己睡觉的时候是不是也是这个样子。Tony又呜咽了一声，Steve马上回过神来。

他小心翼翼地倾过身子，伸出手，又收回，因为他不想不小心让Tony的情况更糟糕。他以前见过太多次他的Tony被错误地从噩梦中叫醒的后果，而这个Tony和他的Tony应该是一样的。

所以Steve没有去碰他，而是再蹲下一些，手背在背后，轻声说：“Tony？”

Tony没有醒来，但也噩梦也没有停止。他的一只手攥成拳，再次地抽泣了一下，然后小声的恸哭。

Steve再试一次，声音大了一些：“Tony？”

Tony的眼睛猛地睁开，飞快地坐了起来，扭过身体面向Steve，双手都举起来掌心向前——又是那个典型钢铁侠自卫，或进攻的姿势。“你是谁？”他嘶吼道。

Steve没有为Tony的暴力举动感到困扰，但是他却不知道该如何回答Tony的问题。

但当他绞尽脑汁想要妥当地回答时，Tony眨眨眼，认出了他：“哦，”他说，双手放下，整个人也萎靡了一些，“对不起。”

“没关系的，”Steve说。

Tony摇摇头，捏了捏自己的鼻梁：“不，这不对，”他嘀咕着，手放回大腿上，然后想要从床上站起来，“很显然我今晚也不可能再睡着了，所以……”

“不，”Steve说，抬起手臂阻止Tony站起来，“你才睡了一个小时，而且虽然你今天早上说你昨晚睡觉了，但我知道你根本没睡。所以现在你得躺回到床上，然后继续睡。如果你不这么做，我明天早上就不会跟你离开。”

Tony看起来既生气又无奈。“我得纠正一点，实际上我从来没说过我会在你睡觉的时候也去睡，你只是假设我会那么做。”

“是的，我错了，”Steve说，“但是，Tony，你必须停止这么做。从现在开始，你要好好照顾自己。”

“我告诉过你了，”Tony坚决地说，“没有时间了。”

Steve可以应付这个，因为他更坚决，这样的“斗争”他已经和他的Tony进行过好多次了——而且每次都会赢，所以他知道该怎么做。

“那么我们就去争取时间，”他平静地说，“如果你都不能活着看到你所做的事最后的结果，那又有什么意义？”

Tony抬头看着他，说：“你错了，我死了的话只会更有意义。”

Steve对此无话可说，眼前的男人总是在心甘情愿地牺牲自己来拯救别人。他只能使出最后一招，希望对这个Tony说出自己的心声会像以前那样管用。

“Pleases，”他说，“我真的很担心你。”

Tony瑟缩了一下，弓起肩膀，目光下垂盯着自己的膝盖：“别这样。”

“如果你觉得这让你为难的话，我很抱歉，”Steve说，“但我说的是实话。”

Tony没有吭声，但也不需要了，他脸上的表情足以说明他的回答。

“再睡一会儿吧，”Steve说，“如果你认为会有用的话，我就待在这里哪里也不去。”Tony脸上闪过悲伤的神色，于是他又赶紧说：“或者我可以离开。只要能让你能好受一些，什么事情你都可以让我做。”

一阵沉默，Steve有些急躁。直到最后，Tony还是低着头，说：“求你，留下来。”


	2. Part 2  于此时，付出所有

第二天早上下雨了。冬日铅灰色单调的天空下，工厂爆炸时发出的火光格外的明亮。

他们站在远处静静地看了一会儿火焰蔓延，然后默默地转身回到车里。他们行驶在85号公路上，向西南方前往新奥尔良的另一个兵工厂。迈阿密那里也有一家，但现在往那边赶的话太不切实际，Tony认为他们之后总会有时间再返回去到那里——尽管他希望不会有那样一天。

Steve坚持要第一个来开车，Tony不太情愿地同意了。他知道Steve有些焦躁，所以如果他们将要在车里度过很长时间的话，还是让Steve偶尔开开车比较好。但他仍然不太乐意，因为他通常是个很差的副驾驶，而且他特别不喜欢无所事事的感觉。

在昨晚噩梦的小插曲之后，Tony迷迷糊糊地又睡了两三个小时。每次他醒来，他都会看到Steve坐在生活区里唯一的那把椅子上，或者在狭小的区域里走来走去。利用Steve对他的同情来看护他、没让Steve得到睡觉的机会，这都让Tony很愧疚。

他想道歉，想说他今晚他不会再要Steve陪着他了，但嘴却怎么也张不开。况且，不管他说什么都会显得乏味和自我厌恶，所以他闭上嘴，然后告诉自己他可以做的更好。

他必须要做的更好。

10点的时候，他们打开了车里的广播。播音员在详细地描述此时复兴公园的情形：警察、武装的HAMMER特工还有大批群众。Norman Osborn穿着钢铁爱国者的盔甲站在台子的正中。

“如果你不出现的话他们会怎么做？”Steve问。

“不知道，”Tony说。

15分钟后，他们知道了答案。

“女士们，先生们，还有全球的媒体，”Osborn的声音因为盔甲的缘故有些失真。

“我现在要发布对AnthonyEdward Stark的逮捕令，其罪行为反人类、与外星入侵者同谋、潜逃、密谋、渎职以及叛国罪。“

罪行还有很多，但Tony因为反胃没有听到后面的话。Osborn详细地说明HAMMER不仅会对Tony个人宣战，同时也针对Stark Industries，如果有任何人不协助调查将会被逮捕，而Stark科技将会被用来搜捕Tony让其服法。“全世界的人们，Tony Stark的恐怖统治将会终结！”

Steve把广播关掉，脸上是厌恶的表情。

好吧，现在无法再回头了。

Tony有一种奇怪的想大笑的冲动。这真是太荒唐了。他，作为Tony Stark和钢铁侠，为这个世界做了那么多……但最后落到这个地步。

“你还好吗？”Steve问。

“我还有别的选择吗？”他苦涩地问。

“总会有办法的。”Steve说。

*********************************************************

在Alabama的一个免下车快餐店买了食物之后，他们在车里吃了午餐。现在轮到Tony驾驶了，他的眼睛紧紧盯着前方的道路。逮捕令的新闻让气氛很沉重，但他们俩都没有开口谈这件事，也没有谈别的事。这样的安静很不舒服，但Tony和Steve都不知道该如何打破它。

在午饭一小时后，Tony察觉有人在跟着他们的车——终于有打破沉默的话题了。

他清清喉咙：“我们被跟踪了。”

Steve一点也不惊讶，只是点了点头：“那辆黑色SUV？”

Tony审视地看了他一眼，不知道他为什么会察觉到，然后Tony看到了Steve把右侧后视镜调整到了一个让他看到后方路况的角度。“对，就是那辆。”

“你能甩掉他们吗？”

Tony笑了一下：“我从12岁开始就开快车了，我想我能应付这个。”

之后的一段时间里他什么没做，只是继续向前开。这条公路上只有两排车道，他们在左侧的车道上，而他们的跟踪者也在这条道上。他们在Greenville的南部，但马上就要出城了，再过几分钟他们就会到更偏僻的地方，在那里什么都可能发生。

他们路过了一个高速公路的出口，Tony审慎地看着不断接近的下一个出口，觉得时机到了。

他看了一眼后视镜，他们后面右侧车道上有一辆车，但离他们还有一段很长的距离，而在他们这条车道上，那辆从他们午餐结束就跟着他们的黑色SUV正跟在一辆蓝色本田后面。

出口到了——然后他们仍然以70英里的速度经过了它。出口的匝道与高速公路平行了一小段才弯离向另一个方向，公路与匝道之间的那块区域虽然长满了草但还是比较平坦的，随着匝道的弯离这个区域的面积也逐渐增大。他们的机会马上就要到了。

“坐稳了，”Tony低声说，然后将方向盘猛地向右转去。

车子飞快地越过右侧车道，然后上了草地，颠簸着驶向出口的匝道。他猛踩了一下刹车，但马上又松开，不敢让车子的速度下降太多——如果车速降的不够，他们就无法转过这条弯路，而降的太多，后面跟踪的车可能会发现他们。

车子脱离草地，落在匝道上，然后飞快地行驶。Tony拼命地保持车身的稳定，否则他们会翻到路边。“他们跟上来……？“

“没有，“Steve说，他扭过身子，降低身体的高度，从后方的挡风玻璃看出去：“没跟上来，他们继续在公路上走了。”

Tony很想亲自查看，但他现在得全神贯注地行驶在匝道越来越弯的弯路上。

匝道的尽头是一个信号灯，此时他们这个方向的指示灯是红色的。向右转是往西走，左转是向东走，而直走会回到高速公路上。

“Tonyyyy，”Steve警告地叫着他的名字，一只手支撑在前面储物柜上。

“我知道，”他咕哝着说。一辆皮卡在匝道的信号灯前等着变灯通过，但左侧的车道上没有车。

没有减速，Tony左转方向盘，切到左车道然后闯红灯穿过马路，差点和从西边驶来的一辆卡车相撞。

那辆卡车愤怒地鸣笛，Steve也惊恐地大叫了一声。

之后他们回到了高速公路上。那辆追踪他们的黑色SUV现在在他们前面了，毫无疑问会在下一个出口下道，折回去继续搜寻他们。

Tony稍微减速了一些，让他们的车子混在公路上其他汽车之中，想和SUV保持安全的距离。他们的跟踪者有可能会在路边停下等他们再次经过，但Tony觉得这种可能性很小，那些人不想这么轻易就跟丢他所以更有可能下公路寻找他的车。

“你还好吗？”Tony问。

“你知道吗，你是个疯子，”Steve说。

Tony瞥了他一眼，想看看他是不是生气了。Steve脸上是有一些难以置信的表情，就好像马上要紧张地大笑。

Steve不严肃的时候看起来更年轻，Tony很喜欢这样，他想看到更多Steve这样的一面。所以他耸耸肩，说：“还好，疯子不是人们对我最坏的叫法。“

Steve轻声笑起来，听起来很棒。“不，我还好，我还是挺喜欢疯狂的。”

Tony点点头，身体里横冲直撞的肾上腺素让他几乎感到很开心，他为了保持严肃不得不咬住嘴唇，“我会记住这一点的。”

Steve看着他，变得再次严肃起来：“很让人印象深刻的驾驶技术，我有点想看看那些人的表情。”

想像一下，他们脸上的“哦他妈的，被他们甩掉了！”的震惊。Tony扫了Steve一眼——然后再也忍不住笑了起来，之前被HAMMER特工跟踪的压迫和紧张感都在笑声中消散了。

Steve被Tony的笑声惊的一愣，随即也笑了起来。他们就这样一边笑着一边开着车。

这是他们分享的第一个笑话。

************************************************

抵达新奥尔良用的时间比他们预想的要长。在Greenville被跟踪后，Tony改变了策略：在乡村、更偏僻的地方，他走小路，远离监控摄像头，而在城市里他选择车流量更多的公路来做掩护，也可以追回他们走小路时浪费的时间。

夜里晚一些的时候，他们停在一个带有很大便利店的加油站。Steve进店的时候注意到站在车边的Tony十分的紧张。

对Tony的通缉还有HAMMER的追捕都让人神经高度紧张。Steve在为汽油和食物付钱的时候总会不停扫视四周。他希望自己现在戴着棒球帽和太阳镜、脸上有短短的胡茬的形象可以有效隐藏自己的身份，但同时他也现实地意识到他们不可能永远这样逃下去。

让他松了一口气的是，店里没有人注意到他。他们离开了加油站后，车开了不久就到达了目的地。这座工厂依然是坐落在破败的工业区里，但却拥有非常先进的安保系统。

但这里的地下生活区比前两个要适宜居住的多，这里有真正的床，甚至还有一个可以做饭的小炉子。尽管炉子对他们来说并没有什么用处——他们不会在这里逗留很久——但能在一个舒适点的地方过夜还是很好的。

Steve环视了四周，叹了口气。他从来也不记得自己有现在这么累过，就像躺下后会睡上好几天那么累。不是身体上的困乏，而是积累了几个月的心理上的疲倦。整天坐在SHIELD的牢房里令人意外地很消耗精力，他一遍一遍地回忆，一点一点地抽空他的心。然后他来到了这个世界，一直处在逃亡中，他到现在也没有彻底明白很多事情。这个世界有太多他不知道的历史，即使是触碰这些历史的念头都让他心生畏惧，也让他质疑自己存在于此的意义。或许他只是在浪费时间，或许他应该专注于返回他原来的世界，阻止那场无意义的谋杀。

可是，他只要看着Tony，就知道自己不会那么做。不管怎样，他现在的所在就是这里了。而且他也愿意去想，即使他到现在还没取得什么进展但事情总会变好的。

Tony看上去还是快要累得晕倒，但他眼神中的紧张和空洞已经消散了一些。他今天吃的比昨天多，昨晚虽然做了噩梦但仍然睡了接近四个小时，Steve很怀疑昨晚是他很长时间以来谁的最长的一次。

更重要的是，Tony现在相信自己有了可以共同战斗的战友，而Steve不会去改变这一点。

“Steve？”

“嗯？”Tony正翻着从便利店买回来的东西，Steve站在炉子边搅拌着鸡肉味的汤饭。这并不是什么很丰盛的晚餐，但他昨天告诉Tony他不想再吃三明治了，而听到这个地方有炉子更是坚定了他做一些“真正”的晚餐的决心。

“这是什么？”

他转过身去，看见Tony把食物都在桌子上摆开：一盒当早饭吃的甜甜圈，一条面包和一罐花生酱，一包巧克力曲奇。

还有一瓶威士忌。

那瓶酒引起了Tony的注意，这很能理解。Steve发现他可以在便利店买到烈酒时还惊讶了一下，但他看到了货架上的陈列就毫不犹豫买了一瓶。

“我就是想……”Steve耸耸肩，“最近过的有点艰难，所以酒精可以让我们放松一下。我不太知道你喜欢哪个牌子的，但……”他及时地阻止了自己说出他的Tony无比蔑视所有从带有“Mart”字样的超市、便利店买来的酒。他们在逃命，没工夫再挑挑拣拣了。他自己也曾经凑合着过日子，所以这次也没什么区别。

他抬起头，然后突然就住嘴了，因为Tony正在像盯着一条蛇一样盯着那瓶酒，就好像那瓶酒会随时炸开一样，他的脸色也很苍白。

Steve把他的汤饭忘在一边，他有一种做错了事的不好预感。“Tony？”

“我不喝酒的，”Tony僵硬地说，但他眼中对那瓶酒的渴望却不是这么说的。

Steve想扇自己一巴掌。我就是想，他自己刚才那么说，但问题是，他根本什么都没想。

他的Tony如果处在这种情形下，早就要喝一杯了，用酒精作为一种解脱的方式，暂时忘记一切糟糕的事。他平时就是这么做的，而即使Steve觉得他有时喝的有点多但也什么也没说。

所以当 Steve看到便利店里的酒时，他就假定了这个Tony也会想要喝一杯，他就是想——但其实他根本什么也没想——给Tony一个小惊喜。

但他忘了他到底是和谁在一起，这个Tony不是他的Tony。即使这个Tony和Steve深爱着的Tony Stark有着同样的名字、很多相似的性格特点，但他还是一个完全不同的人。

Steve暗暗叹了口气，他不能再犯这种错误了，这种比较对两个Tony都不公平。他如今在这里，他的Tony已经死去了，他必须要向前看了。

“抱歉，”他说，想把那瓶酒拿走，但又不想让Tony觉得受到羞辱，所以他没动，一只手拿着饭勺，身后是咕嘟着的汤饭，“我不知道你……”

“你怎么可能会知道？”Tony说，他听起来语气很正常，但还是太苍白。他深吸了一口气，然后抬起头，微微笑起来。但这个笑容很勉强，更像是一个苦笑，“没关系，之前有很多人在我压力很大的时候给我酒，你也不会是最后一个，但至少你是因为确实不知道。”

这让Steve感觉更糟糕，他知道这次他真的搞砸了。确实，他是无意的，但仍然是做了很大的错事。“Tony，我真的很抱歉，这很蠢也不是错误的。对不起。”

“你再这么不停道歉的话会逼我真的去喝酒的，”Tony说，想说的像开玩笑一样，但当他低头看向那瓶酒时，眼里闪过阴暗的渴望。

Tony和酒的事大概会是另一件Steve永远不会了解的历史。不过，也没什么可说的，Steve只需要知道曾经Tony是喝酒的，但现在他戒掉了。

“别担心”Tony说，带着更自然一些的微笑把瓶子拿了起来，“他……他死的时候我也没去喝酒，Norman Osborn这种人就更不会让我破例了。”

“这很好，”Steve说，“不要为了那种家伙放弃。“他走过去，把酒瓶拿过来，然后放在了床脚他自己的背包里。他想等一会儿Tony睡着了的以后扔了它。

“哈哈，”Tony苦笑着说，“他已经让我放弃我的一切了。”

“我不这么认为，”Steve说着转身回到炉子边，继续煮饭。然后在Tony没来得及开口之前，说，“你还有我。”

他没有回头去看Tony的表情，但他听到Tony呼吸猛地一顿。

不过Tony什么也没说，Steve也没有再纠结这个话题，他们就在这样一种略尴尬的安静中吃了晚餐。

吃过饭，Tony帮着Steve收拾。此时已经接近午夜了，Steve开始为即将进行的关于“谁先值夜、谁要先假装自己睡着了”的争论进行准备。

Tony似乎也在想同样的事：“我们明早要早起。“他有些窘迫地站在床边，一只手放在胯骨上，低着头研究另一只手的指甲。他简单地穿着一件毛衣和沾着油渍的牛仔裤，脸颊依旧刮的很干净，一点也不像那个正在被抓捕的富可敌国的前SHIELD局长。“明天将会是漫长的一天，但我们应该会在晚上到达Austin。”

“很好，”Steve说，“哦，我们去Austin是要干什么来着？”

Tony咧嘴一笑：“你别想套我的话。”

Steve有点气恼，Tony还没有信任他到把所有的秘密都告诉他，即使他们那个秘密明天就会被揭露了。不过，Tony对此吞吞吐吐肯定是有原因的，他在这种四面受敌的条件下还要特意去那里一定是有很重要的事情，Steve不怪他会如此小心谨慎。

尽管知道如此，Steve还是有点怨气。Tony的态度也加深了Steve的疲惫感，即使他身体并不累，但他还是很想马上躺到床上睡上一整夜。

他什么也没再说，直接进了窄小的洗手间，在水龙头下尽可能地冲洗自己。他希望Austin的工厂里会有浴室，也希望能尽快买一些合身的衣服。他很感谢Tony把自己的衣服借给他穿，但这些衣服对他来说都有点太小了。

等他刷完牙出来后，发现Tony还在原地，看起来更加局促。“我要睡了，”Steve说，脱了鞋，把它们摆好放在床边，这样一点发生什么意外他可以很迅速地穿上。

Tony点点头，说：“Okay，”然后随手向偌大的工厂内部挥了挥，“我还有工作要做。”

“Okay，”Steve 说，把床上放的所有东西都移开。

Tony稍稍逗留了一会儿，看着他，好像要说些什么，但最后还是转身走了出去。

Steve趴到床上，闭上眼，睡着了。

*******************************************************

他梦到那个空旷的实验室，梦到Tony倒在自己的拳头下，梦到手上的鲜血，还有地板上反应堆明亮的光芒。他梦到Tony的眼睛永远失去的神采。

他猛地醒来，心脏在胸腔里疯狂地跳动。抬起手揉揉眼，他不惊讶地发现手上沾到了湿意，于是他更加用力地按着眼睛，想把泪水挤压走，直到视线里出现一片白光、再用力一些就会伤到眼睛。

他放下手，坐了起来，然后浑身一僵。Tony站在接近床脚的地方，正做出要转身离开的姿势，就好像他本来想把Steve从噩梦中叫醒，但没想到Steve自己醒来了。奇怪的是，他看起来似乎对自己的举动很羞愧。

Tony看上去也十分疲倦。Steve不知道现在几点了，但觉得这个并不重要，他只是躺了回去，侧着身，说：“到床上来。”

Tony瞪打了眼：“什么？！”

“到床上来，”Steve重复了一边，之后闭上了眼。昨晚Tony睡觉的时候，他坐在地板上就在想为什么他们会变得宁可忍受好几个小时的疲惫和不适，也不想两个人一起躺在床上休息。今晚，他决定不再这么做了。

在他说完后，是一片寂静，但他几乎能感觉到Tony的极度恐慌。他掀起毯子，说：“我认真的，这个床足够大。”

还是一阵漫长的沉默，之后Tony颤抖着呼出一口气。

Steve等待着，最后终于听到Tony绕过床脚走过来的脚步声。随后另一边的床垫在Tony坐下时下沉了一些，他犹豫了一下，然后钻进了毯子。

两人依然沉默了很久。他们就背对背躺着，中间留出尽可能大的距离。Steve坚决地闭着眼，不去想再次和别人躺在一张床上、再次能感受到背后有温暖、再次不是孤身一人时怎样的感觉。

“Steve。”

他一只手抓紧床单，但仍没睁眼：“怎么了。”

“你昨晚说的话是认真的吗？”

“什么话？”

“就是你很担心我的那些话。”

“是的，我是认真的，”他说。

长长的沉默。之后，非常安静的，Tony说：“谢谢。”

Steve不知该如何回应，他只是一动不动地躺着，闭着眼，然后过了一会儿，他睡着了。

这一次，他没有做梦。

****************************************************************

Tony醒来时感到了一种不熟悉的温暖和安心。躺在那里，依旧半睡半醒，他试着回忆发生了什么。他的额头靠着Steve宽厚的肩膀，呼吸轻轻喷在温热的身体上，他的膝盖也紧紧贴着一条肌肉结实的大腿。

意识深处，他知道他们这样是不对的，他应该起来，而不是这样利用Steve。但他无法反抗内心想要在这里多待一会儿——骗自己他很安全、这里是他的归属——的自私欲望。

他从来没和他的Steve同床共枕过。这么多年来他们经常在同一个地方睡觉，通常都是在战斗之后，但那种在Quinjet上的小憩和这种躺在一起是不一样的。这个是新的体验，是他从来没有机会、也不会再有机会去体验的东西。

突如其来的悲伤让他彻底清醒了过来，他睁开眼，看着Steve光洁的后背——然后忽然全身僵硬起来。

很显然，他身体的某个部位完全没有理会“这个Steve不行”的警告。

惊恐万分，他飞快地滚下了床，侧过身体掩藏他的勃起，他不能让Steve醒来时看到这个。前几天的那个晚上Steve非常明确表示过他不想要他们俩之间有任何身体上的接触。Tony也记起这个Steve和他的Tony是相爱的，所以暗示Steve为了一时的欢愉而抛弃他和那个Tony的过往，会是最下流的侮辱。

Tony对自己感到极度的噁心，赶紧跑到了小洗手间里。他快速地洗漱，尽量不碰到自己。

他承认，他觉得Steve很英俊，但他必须记住，Steve对自己来说是只能远观的。

即使这个Steve想要更进一步，即使Tony会让他更进一步，他们也没有那个时间了。NormanOsborn和HAMMER不余遗力地追捕他们，无数的无辜男女命悬一线，他们没有时间去做别的。他必须要记住这一点，专注于真正重要的事情。

等到他走出洗手间时，他已经做好了再次面对Steve的准备，而Steve也已经醒来坐在床上。

“早上好，”Tony说。

Steve垂下目光，他的头发向各个方向支楞起来，但他眼睛透着清醒。“早上好。”

“饿了吗？”Tony问。他走向炉台，那里有一盒甜甜圈。他现在可以为了一杯咖啡出卖灵魂，但这里没有任何咖啡，所以他只好用一瓶橙汁将就。

“嗯，“Steve说，听起来有些紧张和不舒服，Tony想他会不会是发现了自己刚才……要不就是Steve还在想他们俩睡在一张床上这件事。或许Steve在后悔昨晚自己的冲动，正在想一种委婉的方式告诉Tony以后这种事不会再发生。

直到Tony来到了炉子边上，背对着Steve，他才猛然意识到Steve的坐姿——弓着肩、低着头、床单很有技巧地堆在大腿上。

Tony松了一口气，摇了摇头，为自己的愚蠢而微笑。那都只是生理上的反应罢了，他提醒自己，心情好了很多。他已经很长时间没有在别人那里寻求“安慰”了，而最近的紧张和压力都让他的性欲降到最低。他应该感激今天早上的这个小事故，让他感觉自己在某种方式上还活着。

他转过身，一手拿着甜甜圈，一手拿着果汁，冲着Steve微笑。

而且，很高兴今天早上有“小事故”的人不只是他一个。

************************************************************

去Austin的旅程漫长而劳累，而且Tony很确定大多数时候他们都在被跟踪，但不知为什么他对此不是那么的在意。

他和Steve之间似乎有什么发生了变化，而他无法描述具体是什么。前两天他们的公路旅行都是沉默的，但今天他们似乎根本无法停止聊天。于是突然之间，时间过的很快，Tony甚至觉得他可以就这样快乐地一路开到加利福尼亚。

好像某扇门被打开了一样，他们互相都向对方示好，也都欣然接受对方的邀请。所以一整天，他们都在讲各自的故事，对比重大事件，然后发现了以前完全无法想象的丰富历史。他们复仇者首次集结都是因为Loki，Hulk在两个世界都没在复仇者里待很长时间，都在Stark大厦里生活，Thanos都是他们相同的敌人。

但也有很大的不同之处。在Steve的世界里，Tony Stark一开始就揭露了自己钢铁侠的身份；大多数的超级英雄都是独行侠，而不是时不时加入复仇者的队伍；冬兵还不存在，或是还没被发现；而且Steve Rogers和Tony Stark在悲剧发生之前已经在一起接近六个月了。

他们一起嘲笑Rhino可笑的制服，还有Doctor Doom俗套的夸张的戏剧性举动以及他总是用第三人称称呼自己的怪癖。他们都表达了对一个小型意大利市场的喜爱，在两个世界里，这个小市场都在离大厦不远的街角。他们互相同情应付政客的烦恼，为此都很感谢Nick Fury为他们拦下了很大一部分的工作。Tony解释了为什么Nick Fury和Dum Dum Dugan虽然在40年代就和Steve认识了，但现在仍活着的原因。当他注意到Steve有些难过的时候就迅速转移了话题。过了一会儿，Steve再次小心翼翼地提起他认识Howard Stark的事，但Tony一下子变安静了，他也不再多说。

Steve的复仇者，都比较年轻，对超级英雄的事业也还很不熟练。但他们做的还不错，已经从各种紧要关头拯救了世界好几次。然而，Tony从Steve说的话字里行间仍然能察觉出他们阵营破裂的苗头，他们缺乏凝聚力，这只会让他们之间的距离越来越大。当内战爆发时——那是无法避免的——会有灾难性的后果。

当然，这些想法他都没说出来。他只是微笑着查看了一下油表和后视镜，然后问Steve他们的复仇者乘坐的是Quinjet还是其他某种飞行器。

***************************************************

FuturePharm坐落在Austin的郊外。严格说来，它已经不属于Stark Industries了，Tony只是预先制服了足够的现金保持这个地方能运转几年。这里曾经是一个大型制药厂的加工厂，三分之二的办公空间都是用来做研发实验室，现在都是空着的。这只是又一个废弃的建筑，只不过碰巧拥有世界上最先进的安保系统。

此时已经是下半夜。Tony在休斯顿那里不得不再次利用城市周围的收费道路和他的高超车技来甩掉HAMMER的跟踪。这么做会浪费很长时间，但他和Steve都认为这样好过被抓到。

现在他们到达了这里。一盏孤零零的灯照亮了FuturePharm的牌子，也照亮了马路缝隙中生长的野草。牌子带着很不符合Tony品味的90年代的特征。

在路上他们讲完了故事，也解答了各种问题，所以抵达前的半个小时两个人都是安静的。但是，那种相互信任、相互依赖、战友般的情谊还在。他们会共同面对一切的，这一点Tony不再怀疑。尽管难以置信，但他终于有了一个可以站在他身边、共同奋战的人。

“现在你能告诉我来这里的原因吗？”Steve问。

如果Tony还需要什么证据来证明他们的关系得到了改变的话，Steve的问话就是最好的例证。不像昨晚那样咄咄逼人或是恼火，而是带着尊敬，不再介意Tony会不会继续保守他的小秘密。

本能告诉Tony他应该死守住这个秘密，但Steve迟早需要知道这件事，而且他不想因为这个而毁坏他们好不容易建立起来的友谊。他还不想失去Steve。Steve对他足够信任，跟他讲了很多他的过去和他作为复仇者的生活。虽然Tony也对他讲了很多，但大多数都是与复仇者有关，回忆那些复仇者们还是一家人的美好时光。他没有透露关于自己的信息。

而现在，是时候分享一些隐私了。

“我来这里是为了取一个硬盘，”Tony说。

虽然车里很昏暗，他还是看到了Steve脸上了然的神色。“是数据库对不对？有注册超级英雄名单的那个。”

“不全是，”Tony说，他把车开进了停车场，关掉了前灯和引擎。他推开车门出去，Steve也跟着来到车外。

“那里面到底存了什么？“Steve问。

Tony领着他找到电梯间。FuturePharm的员工曾经在这里停车，离电梯最近的车位留给高层。他们会搭乘电梯上楼，会计和回购代理人，化学家和研究员，保安和秘书，他们都被Tony Stark照顾得很好。现在他们被遣散，或许在别的公司找到新工作，或许还在失业，他们会看着电视然后一起对他们的前老板怀恨在心。

“硬盘里面的东西就是这里的东西，”Tony说着，点了点他的太阳穴，然后打开通往楼梯的门。

“我不明白，”Steve说。

他们爬楼梯时脚下扬起沙尘，楼梯间的应急灯照亮了道路，也让角落显得更幽深黑暗。Tony在二楼和三楼中间的平台上停下来，说：“我告诉过你我的大脑现在就是个电脑，而谨慎的电脑用户肯定会做的一件事是什么？他们会备份，我也是这么做的，只不过我的备份不是什么非法下载的电影。“

Steve愣愣地看着他：“你……备份了你的大脑？！”

“是的，“Tony说，”在……在Yinsen儿子的那件事之后，我觉得这么做时是非常必要的。我给我的AI——忘了告诉你，他也叫Jarvis——下了指示，如果有人再控制了我的大脑，他就要联系一些我最信任的人。我给他们事先录了一段消息，指导他们来删掉我的大脑，那是唯一能保证我的大脑重获自由的办法。”他还记得当时录音时自己还祈祷最好永远不要有用到它的一天。“那个硬盘就是重建我大脑的关键一步。”

他努力想微笑一下：“我至少有那么一个优点，那就是总会有所准备。所以当我意识到为了保护数据库我必须删掉我的大脑，我已经准备好后路了。我当时准备派Maria Hill来这里取回硬盘，这样在我大脑清空后他们还可以复盘。但现在……”他耸了耸肩。

“Tony.”

他抬起头，变得有些紧张。Steve的盯着他的眼神让他下意识地微微后倾，为一场争论做好准备。

“我到现在还不敢相信那个时候你真的准备删掉你的大脑，“Steve说。

Tony再次耸耸肩，这件事变得已经不那么重要的，因为他不准备那么做了：“我需要一个把事态带回正轨的办法，我现在依然需要。我把事情搞砸了，我就必须去弥补。“

“但是……“Steve摇着头，“你怎么能把自己看得这么轻？怎么能就这样觉得自己如此不重要、不被在乎？”

“他们确实不在乎，”Tony说，不去想Rhodey和Pepper。

Steve的下颌紧绷。他深深地吸了口气，说，“我在这里，而且我在乎。我现在很高兴这一路和你一起，因为这样我就可以去阻止你去做傻事。“

“我也很高兴能有你在身边，“Tony不得不承认道。内心深处，他知道删除大脑是他该做的，但这不意味着他很乐意去使用这种方式。

Tony再次开始向上爬楼梯。

他们转过楼梯拐角，继续向上走，Tony的腿已经有些酸痛。他已经很久没去健身过了，他在心里暗自承诺，等这一切都结束了他一定要找时间锻炼身体，恢复到战斗时的身材，多睡一些，主动去做那些每个人都催他做、他承诺会去但从来都没真正实践的事。

“在Skrulls侵略之后，“他随意地说，好像他要揭露的不是他最深藏的秘密一样，”在我们打败他们之后，所有人都聚在了一起，互相问候和交谈。自从内战以来我第一次看到那样的场面，就好像从前大家还是一家人一样。然后我……我就有些忘乎所以了，以为自己也是他们其中的一员，像以前那样。”他握在楼梯栏杆上的手收紧了一下，又马上松开，继续向上走。

“我走向Thor，很开心他回来了，我很兴奋，然后他……他就打碎了我的一切幻想。他告诉我这个侵略都是我的错，而且几乎每个人都是这么认为的。我知道……他是对的。然后我看向Cap，但他转过身去，我再抬头发现所有的人都转身背对我。我不属于他们的圈子，没有人和我在一起了。“

在他身后，Steve微微叹气。Tony咬着嘴唇，转过拐角，继续爬楼梯。“我当时就知道了是怎么回事。该是怎么回事。Thor其实是帮了我一把，让我看清了事实。超级英雄们再次要联合在一起了，但他们需要一个能让他们团结起来的因素。”

“就是你，”Steve说。

“对，是我，”Tony说，“在内战的时候我让他们失望了，Skrull入侵时我让全世界都失望了，但现在我有机会弥补了。我可以保护所有人，也可以让他们更加团结。”他耸耸肩，“其实道理挺简单的。”

“只不过为了这一切你会死，”Steve静静地说。

“不一定，”Tony说，“我有后路，”他在昏暗的灯光下微微笑了一下，“我总是有后路。”

“而这个硬盘就是你‘后路’里关键的一个环节，”Steve说。

“是的，”Tony回答道。他们终于爬到了放置计算机服务器的那一层。他打开门，离开了楼梯间。

“所以在我出现在这个世界的时候，”Steve说，“你在录的就是对那些要恢复你大脑的人的指示，对吗？“

“没错，”Tony心不在焉地回应，他们此时穿过曾经是IT部门的空荡荡的办公区，因为这一层是存放服务器和各种硬件设施的楼层所以室温有些低，但温度应该更低一些才对；灯光也有些不对劲，应急灯还亮着，但走廊尽头的主服务器房间的窗户却透着不祥的红色。

“你原本想要谁来恢复你的大脑？”Steve问。

“嘘，”Tony举起一只手，心想自己该把装盔甲的箱子也带上来的。事情不对劲。

Steve觉察到了他的情绪：“怎么回事？”

“我也不知道，”Tony说，慢慢地走向发出红光的主服务器室。

他停在窗子的边缘，Steve矮身从窗户下面来到窗子的另一边，两人同时偷偷地透过窗户向房间里看。

服务器室里是一片狼藉。服务器被拆的零零散散，然后重组成一个有点像牙医椅的设备，设备旁边是一个正在吸取某种神秘能量的装置。装置四周坐着好几十人，他们后脑上都连着一个发光的圆盘，其中一些人毫无生气地坐在那里，像破烂的玩偶一样；而另外一些人的圆盘被一根粗电缆连接到那个装置上。

在他们正中，有一个人像国王一样坐在椅子上，他全身包裹着盔甲。但Tony还是立即认出了那个人，心中一下子充满了恐惧。

“该死的，”他小声咒骂道，离开了窗边。

“那是谁？”Steve问。

“Basil Sandhurst，”Tony说，“更喜欢叫他自己Contorller。“

“他的能力是什么？”Steve问，他活动了一下左手，像是在找他的盾牌。

“精神控制，”Tony叹气，他们真是运气不佳，那么多恶棍他们偏偏遇到这个会精神控制的，Steve可是在这样的控制下杀了他最爱的人。

他再次小心翼翼地挪到窗边向里看。

房间里，Sandhurst的眼睛睁开了，他抬起了头，嘴角带着一丝笑容。“啊，我感知到了闯入者。”

屋子里其他人脑后的圆盘发出更亮的光，在笼罩整个房间的红光下是刺眼的白色光芒。“你们这些噁心的东西，”Contorller命令道，“去，把打断我进食的闯入者找出来，把他们也连到汲取器上。”

那些人都站了起来，像木偶一样动作统一，他们现在都被Sandhurts和他的装置控制了。Tony惊恐地看到他们向门口走来。

“把那个汲取器毁掉是不是就可以杀掉他？”Steve简短地问。他的呼吸急促起来，脸色也很苍白。

Tony现在愿意做任何事情，只要不是来应付眼前这个局面，但场面已经超出他的控制了。他们已经深陷其中，无法脱身了。“不会的，”他说。上一次这种情况出现时，Rumiko毁掉了Contorller那个可以从他的受害者吸收精神能量的机器，而Tony作为钢铁侠和Sandhurst大战了一场。他现在可以召唤盔甲，但现在盔甲的箱子被锁在车子后备箱里了。当然，盔甲可以就那样爆开后备箱出来，不过车也就报废了，他们将无法从这个地方离开。自己下楼去取盔甲更是不可能，他不能留下Steve一个人来抵挡这几十个被控制了的人偶。

“这些人是无辜的，”第一个人走出服务器主控室时Steve声音有些颤抖地说。这些人走路的方式并不像电影里僵尸那样蹒跚，但他们走得也并不是快。

“我知道，”Tony说，“尽你所能，把他们打晕。”他不确定Steve能不能这么做，鉴于他以前的经历，但他们已经别无选择了，“我们不打败Controller的话我们就无法就他们。”

“Stark！”主控室里传来欢欣的叫声，“你们把他给我带过来！”

“跑！”Steve命令道。

对方的人数太多了。如果能找到一间可以躲藏的办公室，他们可以在这群人经过门口时进行夹击，这样他们两个人差不多能应付这么多“僵尸”。但现在他们在走廊里，束手无策。

Tony转身要跑，但又僵住了——更多的“僵尸”正从走廊的另一边向他们静静地走来。两边夹击，把他们困在主控室的窗前。

Tony透过玻璃，看到Sandhurst带着期待的笑容盯着他。

他转头迎上Steve的目光，看到Steve眼里也是同样的不安和沮丧。

现在能做的事只有一个。“Sandhurst交给你了，“他厉声说，”我来应付这群人。“

这不是最好的计划，但他们的出路每一秒都在变得更加渺茫。Tony深吸了一口气，然后顺着走廊冲向那群行进过来的“僵尸“。

********************************************************

Steve的大脑还是无法理解眼前发生的事情。这些无辜的被Controller虏获的人们现在是敌人，但他还是为他们和他们所处的境遇感到极度恐慌。这些人并不是自己想要攻击别人的，他们是被控制、被逼迫的；他们的意愿被无视，他们变成无法思考又顺从的人偶。

就好像Steve曾经那样。

当Tony冲出去之后，有那么一秒他只是呆呆地站在原地。他有一种想要大叫Tony不要抛下他的冲动，不要留他一个人面对这些被精神控制的人们。我们应该是一起战斗的！

但他清楚Tony为什么要这么做，他也清楚自己该怎么做。Ton徒手是无法抵抗这些人很久的——他不会手下留情，但对方人数太多，而且他的身体状态也不是很好。Steve知道，现在要争分夺秒。

不再去看那些向他走来的“僵尸”，他用手肘狠狠撞击主控室的玻璃窗，窗户向里碎开，然后他一条手臂穿过碎开缺口来清理出一个能让他钻过去的洞。他的外套和衬衫起到了很大的保护作用，但他还是感到了一阵剧痛，他知道自己被碎玻璃割伤了。

前方，Tong在和“僵尸“们搏斗，尽管以少敌多，他应付得还不错。Steve扫了他身后一眼，发现“僵尸”们离自己很近了，于是抬脚踢翻了最近的一个女人，女人向后倒下时还带倒了她身后的几个人。

在其他“僵尸”接近之前，Steve飞快地跳起来头朝前飞身钻过窗户。他还没落地，就已经有好多只手抓住了他的肩膀，把他向房间里拖去。

Steve对这些人的同情也到此为止了。他在抵抗着抓着他的手，同时向前踢，踹到了一个人的脸，那个人倒了下去但马上另一个人又立刻冒出来堵住了那个位置。无数双手在试图抓住他的腿和手臂，他不得不蜷缩成球状，然后突然彻底放松力气，他的体重使得这群人差点把他掉到地上。

就在他马上要掉落的时候，他突然发力，扭动着四肢，然后蹲着落在地上。他一条腿向前扫去，踢倒了好几个人，打开了一个缺口。就在人群要将缺口堵住时，他向前方冲去同时跳起，跳到他们的手够不到的高度。他一个腾空从他们头顶翻过这群“僵尸”，他们大大的、没有焦距的眼睛在他经过时盯着他，但却无法触及到Steve。随后，他双手着地落到地面上，一个前滚翻后再次站了起来。

Controller的大批“僵尸”现在被他甩在身后了，但还有一些保护地围在汲取器和Controller四周。Steve寻找着可以进攻的突破口，让他能最快地接触到Controller——

“Steve！”

从声音上听来，Tony有麻烦了。Steve犹豫了一下，纠结着是去帮Tony还是继续他此时的任务。

忽然，他被从身后抓住，有人揪着他的头发往后拉扯他的头。他大叫了一生，使劲地挣扎起来。他终于挣脱了一些，转过身来——然后他下意识地收起本来要挥出去的拳头。

刚才抓着他的男人有一头深色的头发，还留着小胡子。主控室红色的灯光打在他的脸上像是不停流淌的鲜血。Steve踉跄了一下，内心突然充满了恐惧。

他无法打这个男人。他不能打他们中的任何一人。他到底在干什么？他怎么可以和这些人战斗？他们是无辜的，就像他的Tony一样。他不能打他们，他不能伤害他们。

他很可能失手杀了他们。

“Steve！”Tony的声音已经带着痛苦。

他这一瞬间的犹豫是致命的错误，那群“僵尸”抓住了他，让他无法挣脱，他们把Steve拖向坐在椅子上的Controller。

Controller微笑了一下，露出牙齿：“你又是何方神圣？”

门口传来的喧闹声让Steve转过头去，Controller也抬头看向门口。一群人出现在那里，Tong被包围在中间，胳膊被痛苦地扭在身后，两个人抓着他的头发把他的头向后拉。Tony还在试图反抗，在他们手中不停挣扎，但毫无用处——他根本无法挣脱。

“Stark，”Controller得意洋洋地说，语气里是欢愉，“好久不见了。”

“如果我说我想你了，那只是在说谎，”Tony咬牙切齿。

几个“僵尸”脑后的圆盘闪烁了起来。Steve没有看到他们动，但Tony突然痛苦地叫起来，他的胳膊也被扭得更高。

Steve瑟缩了一下。Tony——他的Tony——在Steve殴打他的时候也是这样叫的，一遍、一遍，又一遍。

“你在这里搞什么鬼？”Tony被粗暴地推搡到房间里时问道。

“闭嘴，我才是问话的人，”Controller说，身体前倾，双手抓着椅子，“你是怎么找到我的？”

“惊奇的巧合，”Tony说。

Controller用精神向“僵尸”发出指令，圆盘闪烁了起来，Tony再次大叫了一声，脸因为痛苦扭曲。

“你最好小心点儿，Stark，”Controller得意地笑着说，“我可以让他们打断你的胳膊，打断你身上的每一根骨头，而你根本阻止不了我。”

Tony无助地呻吟着，眼睛因为疼痛紧紧闭着。

他们会死在这。只要Controller下令，这群“僵尸”就会把他们撕成碎片，仅仅是因为他命令他们这么做。他们会死，这很恐怖，地上会有很多血，Tony的血，因为Tony快要死了。

“不，”Steve低语道。

“你不应该来招惹我的，”Controller说。

Tony再次尖叫了起来。红的像血一样的灯光照在他的皮肤上、头发上、衣服上，他整个人都像浸在血水中一样。

“把他带到我这里，”Controller命令道。

“僵尸”拖着Tony向前。他脸上的血随着他的移动变化了形状和色彩，Steve眨眨眼，才反应过来——

那是灯光，不是血。Tony还活着，痛苦，但还活着。没死，还没死，而Steve还有机会，还有最后一次机会。

他能做到，他能。

他必须做到。

那些抓着Steve的男女没有放松警惕，但这也无所谓，他比他们要强中的多，而且他有着强烈的信念在支撑自己。他不想伤害他们，但已别无选择。Steve单膝跪地，上身猛劲向前，把三个“僵尸”甩了出去，再飞起一脚踢倒另一个，他的右半身就重获自由了。

然后他再次站了起来，右手一拳打中一个人的脸，那人向后踉跄着退去，脑后的圆盘发出明亮的白光，这个人撞在羁押Tony的那群人身上，那群“僵尸”自动调整了一下被撞散的队形。

“拦下他！”Controller大喊着。

但他不知道，为时已晚。Steve紧随那个“僵尸”，冲进了抓着Tony的人群中去，挥舞着拳头，灵活地回旋侧踢。两个“僵尸”倒下了，第三个也被踢飞了出去，Tony终于摆脱了他们的控制，和Steve一起战斗。

打斗之中，两人的眼神交汇了。电光火石间，仿佛他们的神经相连，不需要任何言语，Steve就知道该怎么做了。

那些“僵尸”其实已经帮了他们一个大忙。现在很容易就可以操控这场战斗，让战场向前方、向离装置和Controller本人更近的地方靠近。

Tony现在在他的前面。他与Steve交换了一下目光，然后利落地单膝及地，另一只脚紧紧地抓牢地面，一只手支撑在身前的地面上。这是一个Steve看过无数次的姿势，只不过以前Tony都是穿着盔甲的。

Steve助跑了一大步，轻轻跃上Tony的后背，Tony努力快速站起时，Steve借势向前冲着Controller飞身过去。Tony回身继续与那些“僵尸”对战，而Steve则抓住连接着Controller接收器的粗电缆，一把将其拉断。

“不！”Controller尖叫着，从椅子上笨拙地起身。

那些人脑后的圆盘马上都变暗了。Steve轻巧地落在Controller椅子的另一边，大力一脚踹到那个还在运行的汲取器上。

汲取器溅出几点火花，红光闪烁，然后停止了运行。

Controller勃然大怒：“你以为我必须得连接到——？”

Steve一拳击中他的脸。自那个实验室悲惨的事故以来，第一次，Steve没有因为打人而恐慌。打Controller让他感觉很好，感觉很这么做是对的。

Controller向后倒下去，撞在椅子扶手上，翻倒在地，正好落在Tony的双臂间。Tony从他身后锁住他的喉咙，不让他乱动。

Steve走上前再次狠狠给了他一拳，Controller就瘫软下来，一动不动了。Tony将昏迷着的Controller随手扔在了地上。

效果立竿见影。他们四周的“僵尸”都逐渐开始清醒起来，揉着连接在他们脑后的圆盘，恐惧疑惑地看着周围。Steve有些担心他们的状况，但相比于Tony，那些人都可以等等再说，现在他只想着Tony：“你还好吗？”

“还好，”Tony 说，“这种事以后我们还是再也不要做了，好吗？”他喘着粗气，在猩红的灯光下脸色十分苍白，但他还是微笑着伸出一只手。

Steve也微笑着，紧紧地握住Tony的手腕：“没问题。”

*************************************************************

两小时后，Steve在一家廉价旅馆的大厅里不耐烦地等着前台店员给他房间的钥匙。

前台后面墙上的电视转到Fox新闻，正在实况转播FuturePharm的情景。有记者正在采访获救者，楼里楼外到处都是警察和HAMMER特工。

“你相信这个吗？”前台店员问道。他是个矮小的金发男人，身上带着香烟的气味，桌子上那个脏兮兮的名牌显示他叫Dale。

Steve将目光从电视上收回，看到Dale已经拿出了钥匙。“他们说Stark本人当时也在场。我敢说他肯定是安排了这一切，事先收买了每个人这样他就能像个他妈的英雄一样闯进去‘拯救大家’，就好像这能弥补他做的那些狗屁事一样。”

不到两小时之前，他和Tony离开了FuturePharm，离开之前报了警，让他们获得救助。Steve不想这么匆忙地就离开，他想再停留一会儿确保每个人的状况都良好，他知道那种从控制中清醒过来时的恐惧。但是Tony手里拿着硬盘最后说服了他，提醒他两个人不能再逗留于此，一定要赶在更多人认出他们之前离开。

Steve不喜欢这样，但他知道Tony是对的。还好，第一个清醒过来的是个曾在海军服过役的女人，她很轻松地就控制住了局面，一方面确保Controller不会再次醒来，另一方面又根据精神状态把人群分为不同的小组。当她告诉Steve她不需要他的帮助后，Steve才终于放心地跟着Tony来到停车场开车离开。

他看着旅店前台：“那你相信那些吗？”他温和地问，伸出手去取钥匙。

Dale凝视了他很长时间之后，耸耸肩，动作有些不自然，“我不知道，只是个猜想而已。”他把钥匙放在Steve的手中：“103房间。”

“谢谢，”Steve说。

“不客气，”Dale说，歪了一下头，“你看起来很眼熟。”

Steve冒出冷汗：“谁？”他问。Tony说他看上去比这个世界的Steve要年轻十岁，但除了老一点，其他都是一模一样的。Steve现在想狠狠踢自己一脚，他居然笨到以为一张年轻的脸就能糊弄外人，以为一顶棒球帽和新长的胡子就会是不错的变装。

“就像，”Dale说，“像……”他打了几个响指，试着回忆，“哦！”他恍然大悟：“我知道了！你看起来像那个复仇者里的家伙！”

Steve不敢移开目光，甚至不敢去看自己离大门口有多远，“是吗？”

“是啊，”Dale说，又打了一个响指，“你知道的，那个金发的，叫什么来着？哦哦！Hawkeye！”

Steve稍稍松了一口气，强笑了一下：“啊，是的，别人也经常这么说。“

“我想也是，“Dale说，“好吧，那就祝你晚安。”

“谢了，”Steve说，终于可以走开了。

在外面，Tony正焦急地等在车边，拎着装盔甲的手提箱。Steve举起钥匙表示自己成功订到房间了，Tony明显地松了口气。“遇到麻烦了吗？”当Steve走近时他问道。

“没什么麻烦，只不过那个前台觉得我长的像Hawkeye，”Steve说。

Tony有些惊奇地眨眨眼。“哦，确实，”他说，“你们俩有点相似。”

他们的房间离前台很远，是走廊的倒数第三个房间。Steve并不介意这个位置，而且他想Tony也不会介意。他们来旅店住是个很冒险的行动，但他们没办法在车里睡，Tony最近的兵工厂在还有一天车程的Arizona的Tucson。

他们把车停在了103房间的门前，然后进了屋。房间的条件让人不敢恭维，Steve很确定上一次这个屋子被打扫应该是在1985年了。他一点儿也不想睡在这个房间里——他可不想一早醒来发现有一只蟑螂趴在他的脸上。

“Well，”他说。

Tony叹了口气：“看起来不怎样，是吧。“

“这样的就可以了，“Steve简短地说。他把他的背包放在地上，包里只剩下一件干净的从Tony那里借来的衣服了，”让我看看你的肩膀。“

Tony诧异地看着他，弯腰将装着他的盔甲和大脑备份硬盘的手提箱放在门边。“什么？为什么？我的肩膀很好。”

“那些人差点把你的胳膊扭断，”Steve说，“别以为我没注意到。我们先洗漱一下，然后我想看一眼你的肩膀。”他没提他在打碎玻璃时的划伤，在FuturePharm之后，他在Tony注意到他受伤了之前就把外套穿上了，而多谢他体内的血清，现在伤口已经愈合一半了，等到早上就能彻底痊愈，甚至都不会留下疤痕。所以没有必要告诉Tony，那只会让他平添担心。

“真的，我没事，”Tony抗议道，但并没有什么卵用。在两人轮流洗了澡之后（水只是温的，但比起前几天拿毛巾沾水擦身子来说已经好的太多），Steve让Tony坐在房间里的塑料桌子边。

Texas现在的气温还不觉得是冬天，但依然还是有些冷。Steve把空调热风打开，然后站到Tony身后。Tony倒坐在廉价的塑料椅子上，前臂搭在椅背上，他只穿着一件无袖背心，肩膀和上臂露出来，好让Steve能细致地检查。

Steve审慎地打量了一下Tony。很显然，Tony以前有更多的肌肉，而现在他太瘦了，但他的肩膀和手臂上没有明显的伤，这算是个好现象。

他将手掌平放在Tony的右肩上，Tony抖动了一下，痛苦地吸着气。

“这就是你说的‘我很好‘，“Steve干巴巴地说。

Tony羞恼地咕哝着：“我确实很好，你只是……稍稍吓了我一跳而已。“

“好好好，”Steve有点好笑地说。

然而，当他轻轻地触碰着Tony的肩膀、检查是否受伤时，他的微笑消失了。他仔细地盯着Tony，准备着只要Tony一有痛苦的表情就停下来。但是Tony的表情一直没怎么变化，最后他很满意Tony没有受到大的伤害。

有那么一会儿，他就只是站在那里，双手轻轻地放在Tony的肩膀上。他想起了之前战斗中两人的默契配合，就好像他们已经共同战斗了不是几天，而是好多年。他低头看着自己的指节，这么长时间第一次，他没有在上面看到鲜血的幻象。就只是他的手，上面什么也没有。他今天经历了很多，很艰难，但他还是做到了。

下一次会更容易一些。

Steve说动了一下、两下手指，看着它们的动作。他得承认，再次战斗的感觉很好——让自己的本能来支配身体，知道该做的事情是什么。他很想念他的盾牌，即使现在它不在身边，他也知道的双手该摆出什么样的握姿。

“嗯，”Tony发出一声满足的叹息。Steve有些尴尬地发现，自己刚才活动手指的动作就好像在不停地搓揉Tony的肩膀。

他差一点就停了下来，但他看到Tony的头微微低垂，眼睛半合，Steve第一次看到他这么放松。

所以他继续下去。这次Steve有意识地按摩着Tony的肩膀，用温热的手掌推拿开那些纠结在一起的肌肉，减轻积累起来的紧绷感。他知道积压了几个月的压力不会就这样消失，但他还是尽力去让Tony放松。他的拇指揉着Tony的后颈，然后施加了一点点力气让Tony的头最后靠在了椅背上的双臂。

这其实没什么，但这一个小小的动作却依然让Tony发出另一个满足的低喃。Steve微微地笑起来。

“Steve，”Tony听起来快要睡着了，他的眼睛已经完全闭了起来。

“我在，”Steve说。

“……我很抱歉，”Tony轻声说，表情安详。

他不是那个Steve，他不是Tony想要对话的那个人，但Steve毫无犹豫地安静地说：“没关系，我原谅你了。“

Tony深深地吸了一口气，但中途就变成了一声抽噎。他的眼皮颤动着，身体也微动，好像马上就要醒来。但Steve仍旧在轻柔地捏着他的肩膀，让他放松，Tony叹了口气，最后再次睡了过去。

Steve小心翼翼地挪开了手，不想惊醒Tony。他现在特别想用毯子裹住Tony——他知道这很荒唐——仿佛一张毯子就可以保护Tony不再受到伤害。他知道让Tony这样睡下去不是个好主意，他醒来时脖子会非常疼的，Steve现在更应该做的是叫醒他，让他去床上睡。

但他不真的不想这么做。Tony平时睡得本来就少，现在他好不容易睡着了还要叫醒他，Steve不忍心那么做。而且Tony一旦醒过来，再想让他睡觉就很难了，Steve不想冒这个险。

有一些事他现在可以去做，他应该去做：比如去停车场巡视一下周围有没有可疑的行动；打开电视看看对Austin事件的后续报道；在卫生间把两人的脏衣服洗一洗；把他们最后的干净衣服摆在床头这样明天一早他们就可以快速地离开。

但是这些他都没有做，相反，他再次把手放在了Tony的肩膀上，轻轻地摇了摇：“Tony？”

Tony一下子惊醒，双手迅速抬起，摆出一个防卫或者是攻击的姿势。但他一看清眼前的人是Steve，就立马放松了下来。“出什么事了？”他含糊地问。

“没什么事，”Steve说，“你睡着了。”

“哦，”Tony眨眨眼，有些茫然，他还没清醒过来。

“我不希望你落枕，”Steve解释道，“去床上睡吧。”

“你也会到床上睡吗？”Tony问，站了起来，身体有些摇晃。

“是的，”Steve 说，“我会陪你一起睡。”

****************************************************

一个男人隐藏在实验室的角落里。“杀了他。”

然而这个声音不是Crossfire的。是Norman Osborn，洋洋自得又目中无人。Steve顺从地向前走去，他看到站在不远处的不是他的Tony，而是另一个Tony，正用那双包含伤痛的蓝眼睛凝视着他。

Steve举起拳头。

Tony微微点了点头，然后闭上了眼睛，准备接受自己最后的命运。

Steve开始殴打他。血花四溅。Tony踉跄着向后倒去，脸上和手上都是温热的、粘稠的血液——

************************************************************

他醒来的时候无法呼吸，心脏在胸腔里疯狂地跳动。双眼一片模糊，他不得不使劲地飞快眨眼来让自己的视线变得清晰。他需要确认，尽管他的身体已经告诉了他自己的所在，但他还是要亲眼看到才能放心——

Tony躺在他前面，侧身蜷缩着，Steve的左臂搭在Tony身上，他的前胸紧贴着Tony的后背。如果是昨天，他的第一反应一定是尴尬地离开Tony，但是今天，野马也无法把他拉离这张床。他知道他应该离开，他现在只是在趁虚而入，但他真的无法控制自己。

我需要这个，Steve坚定地想。

也许这样很自私，但他已经不在乎了。他就让自己躺在这里，感受着身前Tony的温暖和那种无法言喻的安全感。Steve深深地闻着混杂在洗衣粉香味中的属于Tony独特的味道。他微微笑着，看到Tony后颈有些参差不齐的头发，那里的头发因为变长了的缘故发梢已经卷曲起来了；很显然，距离上次Tony花500美元做发型已经有很长一段时间了。

然而，当Steve想到Tony这样忽视自己的原因是，笑容消失了。他发誓，要让这一切——逃命和躲藏，被迫接受不公正的审判——都结束。没错，Tony是做过一些过分的事，但这个世界的Steve Rogers也是一样的，那为什么要让Tony一个人背负所有的罪过？

可是，在Norman Osborn下台之前，在全世界不再那么仇恨Tony Stark之前，这一些都不会结束——都不能结束。他们已经向这个目标迈出了第一步：他们赶在Osborn之前取回了硬盘。但他们现在还不能停下来，还要继续前进。他们必须要结束这场闹剧。

Tony会想出一个办法来的，Steve对自己说。他了解Tony，知道他的计划可能不会很棒，但那至少比什么计划都没有要好，而且Steve会帮助他完善细节。有一件事肯定的：不会再有什么英雄式的自我牺牲，不会再有那些自毁性的赎罪。

Steve慢慢地把手臂从Tony身上抬起来，然后轻轻地下了床。他进了浴室，简单地冲了个澡，期间一直注意着房间里Tony的动静。他穿上最后一套干净的衣服——当然，衬衫还是很紧，然后套上外套、戴上棒球帽。他不会出去很长时间的，Tony也还在熟睡着，短时间内不会醒来。

他慢跑到街对面的餐馆买早餐。此时还是清晨，冬日黯淡的太阳才刚从地平线上升起来，但餐馆门前的停车场却已经要停满了。Steve点了餐，然后站在一边，双手插进衣袋，低着头不让人看清他的脸。

等到食物打包好了的时候，Steve已经非常饿了。他用现金结了帐，有些担心地发现他们的钱正在飞快地减少。他对收银员道谢之后就离开了餐馆，穿过马路回到对面的旅馆。

Steve一瞬间就反应过来——出事了。有两辆眼熟的黑色SUV——正是曾追着他和Tony跑过半个美国的那些车——正停在他们的车子旁边。

HAMMER找到他们了。

******************************************************

当门被踹开、四个男人闯进来的时候，Tony还在熟睡中。其中三个男人穿着HAMMER的黑色制服，另一个男人是个金发的矮个子，手里拿着一个房门钥匙。

Tony还没有完全清醒，但是本能地滚到了床的另一边，同时右手去按左手手腕上的表。可是有人狠狠地重击了他的后脑，牢牢地抓住他的手，不让他有机会召唤盔甲。

他拼命挣扎，但他的所有努力都不能让那些人对他的束缚减轻分毫。就在他想挥出拳头的时候，旅店前台突然发出惊恐的尖叫声，然后房间里彻底安静下来。

现在，他们都静止在这里，Tony几乎不敢呼吸。

“你要是再敢动一下，”一个特工说，“我就杀了这他。”特工手里的枪正瞄准着那个前台。

前台的眼睛瞪得很大，他吓得一动不敢动，但还是发出抗议：“Hey！你们怎么能这样？是我给你们提供的线索，把你们放进来的！”

“我们对此非常感激，”那个特工说，“现在他妈的闭上你的臭嘴。”

Tony脑子在飞速运转着。他任凭他们拽着他站了起来，没收了他的手表，然后用手铐把他的双手锁在身后。他能想到至少三种从这里逃脱的方法，但每一种都涉及到不同程度的暴力，而现在这个前台的存在使得这些暴力手段都不能用。他不能再牵连无辜的人死去了。

现实如今很明了——他已走投无路。

********************************************************

103房间的门大开着，房门上的黄铜门牌隐约可见。一名HAMMER特工站在门外，穿着Steve曾经为了和Tony逃出HAMMER总部时偷来的黑色制服，特工腰上一边别着一把枪，另一边挂着无线电通讯器。

从房间里传出因愤怒和恐惧而拔高的声音。

Steve扔下食物的袋子，矮身躲在一辆落满灰尘的皮卡后面。他蹲在那里，思考着下一步该如何走；不管他要做什么，速度必须要快，这样门口的特工就不会惊动其他人。

如果他现在手里有盾牌，他就可以把它扔出去打晕那个特工。但即使没有盾牌，他也不是无能为力的。Steve弯着腰慢慢绕过皮卡，用停车场里其他的车辆作掩护，迅速地绕到旅馆的另一边。它轻巧地跳到101房间的窗架上，再从那里爬到屋顶。

之后要做的就很简单了。他在房顶上几个大步跨到了103房间上方，那个HAMMER就毫无防备地站在下面。Steve没有发出一点声音地跳了下来，一拳狠狠地砸中特工的头，并在他昏倒在地之前偷走了他的配枪。

他把无线电从特工腰间的皮套里踢到一边，然后举起枪一个转身冲进了房间。

狭小的房间里有五个人。三个HAMMER特工，前台店员Dale，还有Tony。五个人看到Steve出现时脸上都是震惊——但没有一个人动。

一名特工站在Tony身后，一只手放在Tony的左肩上。Tony戴着手铐，头发凌乱，身上穿的还是上床睡觉时的背心。另一名特工用枪指着Dale的头，第三名特工蹲在存放钢铁侠盔甲的手提箱前。

Dale第一个回过神来。他及其苍白，睁大的眼睛里是惊恐。“救命！”他喊道。

“为什么？”Steve冷冷地说。这个前台出现在这里就表示是他出卖了他们，叫来了HAMMER，然后在Tony睡觉的时候用备用钥匙领着他们进房间。

“你他妈是谁？”手提箱旁边的特工问，他敏捷地站起身拔出枪指着Steve。

“我是那个会在你受伤之前给你最后一次机会从这里滚出去的人，”Steve说，如果逼不得已，他会冲他们开枪的，尽管他不希望那发生。当然，他不会杀了他们，他永远也不会那么做。

但是他们并不知道这一点。

*****************************************************

虽然让人难以相信，但Steve的出现使得逃离这个困境的机会骤减。Tony都想因为这个巨大的讽刺而大笑——但现在这个情形让他根本笑不出来。

在他看来，他们俩这次是完了。HAMMER抓着他，Steve用枪指着一个特工，但另一个特工也在指着Steve。是个讨厌的僵局，但Tony还是会说有很大机会他们能逃出去。

但是现在多了一个旅馆前台。

这个无辜的平民使一切都复杂的起来。如果是SHIELD的作风，特工绝对不会拿他作为人质或者伤害他，但现在不是Nick Fury管事了，也不是Tony Stark。管事的是“温和正直“的Norman Osborn，他会用一切手段来得到Tony和他脑袋里的信息。

他自己不会去做任何伤害那个前台的事，Steve也不会，而HAMMER会利用这一点。他们会将前台当作筹码，好让Steve在他们带走Tony时无法出手。

但是Tony绝对不会允许自己被带走，现在没有任何事情会比离开HAMMER的魔抓更重要。他已经辜负了他所爱的每一个人，辜负了他想保护的每一个人，Rumiko，Happy，Steve……他们的面容在他眼前闪现，他们都曾那么信任他。

可是他们都死了。

而如果他被Osborn抓到了，更多人会死去，因为他知道自己最终还是会坦白。那些人会无所不用其极，会用电脑强奸他的大脑，强行下载里面的数据，而他也会坦白所有的事。那样，会有多少超级英雄被打着“为了科学”的幌子的研究者分解、最后死在解剖台上？会有多少因为他们的弱点被人知道而死在战斗中？会有多少在临死的时候最后一次诅咒着Tony Stark的名字？

不，他不能让那发生。

也许，仅仅是也许，如果他采取了正确的策略，今天只会有一个人死在这里。

而如果今天他真的走运，那可能一个人也不会死。

**************************************************************

“我是那个会在你受伤之前给你最后一次机会从这里滚出去的人，”Steve说，但没有一个人动，他知道他的威胁并不管用。

他扫视了一下房间。Dale恐惧地盯着他，三个HAMMER特工的注意力也都在他身上，等着看他下一步要怎么做。

Tony平静地凝视着他，就好像他现在没有被铐住、一把手枪顶着他后背一样。“你不能让他们带我走，”他说。

Steve更加用力地握紧他偷来的枪。他想回头确认一下那个晕倒的特工是否还是无意识的，但他不敢把视线从眼前的场景移开。“我不会让他们带走你的。”

“如果我被抓了你知道会发生什么，”Tony说。即使是在昏暗的晨光中，Steve依然能看清他的每一个细节：他的蓝眼睛，他脸颊上睡觉时枕头印上去的印迹，还有他坚定的表情。“所以你不能让他们抓走我。”

“闭嘴，Stark，”抓着Tony的特工命令道，他狠狠地摇晃了一下Tony。

Tony无视他身后的男人，他的眼睛只是盯着Steve：“你知道该怎么做。”

Steve吞咽了一下。事实上，他不知道，虽然Tony很清楚，但他并不知道该怎么做。可是如果他的脸上表现出了不解，就会让HAMMER钻到空子，那太危险了。所以他只是短促地点了点头，然后用命令的口吻对那几名特工说：“现在，离开！“

“把枪放下，小伙子，”靠近手提箱的特工说，他站在Steve的右侧，离墙边的橱柜很近，“我不希望看到有人受伤。”

Steve再次定睛看着他们，想确定先击倒哪个特工。看了一圈，最后他又和Tony视线相对。

Tony平静地直视着他，说：“你得杀了我。”

************************************************

话刚说口，Tony就知道自己这一步走错了。

走了一步非常坏的棋。

他忘记了Steve的历史——那场冷酷的谋杀，他忘了Steve已经杀死了一个Tony Stark。

Steve脸上的血色瞬间褪尽，只有那双眼睛闪着盈蓝。他握着枪的手开始颤抖。

这很不妙。如果Tony都能看出Steve的不对劲，那HAMMER的特工也会看出来，他们会趁虚而入利用Steve 的恐惧来对付他。

Tony得让他们把注意力放在自己身上。“动手，”Tony命令道，“杀了我！”

当然，他其实并不是真的想让Steve杀了自己。

但是，在他心里永远有那么一部分，是真的想就这样死去。他要是不在人世了的话，很多问题就都能解决了。不会再有什么数据库，不会再有Stark技术和他本人的失败。不会再有Tony Stark——这个内战的胜利者、SHIELD局长、卖国贼、骗子、杀人凶手。

但是他不想死，不想死在这里，不想死在今天，不想这样死去。他一直都随时准备着为拯救别人献出自己的生命，但他也想让自己死得有意义、死得光荣一些。而在这个破烂的小旅馆房间里死去，并不是他想要的选择。

如果他能想办法让Steve配合自己的行动，HAMMER特工就需要三思了，因为他们知道他的历史，他们会相信他说的“杀了我”是真的。而且如果Steve能克服他的恐惧、演好自己的角色的话，这些特工就会真的相信。他们害怕面对Osborn得知Tony死了时的狂怒，所以他们很可能就在此撤退。让 Tony逃掉、以后有机会再活捉他，比带回去一具尸体、Osborn想要得到的东西都被毁要好得多。

Tony只希望Steve还没有迷失在恐惧之中。

***********************************************

杀了我。Tony的话回响在他的脑海中，把他带回到了那个恐怖的日子——他被命令杀了他最爱的人，而他别无选择。他此时眼前再次浮现了那间空实验室、他打出第一拳时Tony脸上的表情、还有他自己手上的血……

不行，他不能再经历一次这个，他不能。哦，上帝啊。

周围的一切都好像慢镜头一样。“Tony，”他几乎不能说出他的名字，他的声音如同耳语一般。

Tony还凝视着Steve，痛苦万分。“动手，”他请求道，说出的这两个词好像刺伤了他。

HAMMER特工们紧张地动了动。但Steve没有注意他们，他的眼睛无法离开Tony。

不要让我做这个，求你了上帝，别让我做这个。

“动手啊！”Tony喊道。

手提箱旁边的特工厉声大喊：“放下你的武器！”

“够了！”抓着Tony的特工叫道。仿佛电影慢动作一般，他用枪把狠狠砸在Tony的头上。

Tony膝盖一软，像石头一样倒在地上。不管是那个特工把他敲晕了，还是Tony在假装，都无所谓了。结果都是一样的：有那么一瞬间，那名特工是毫无防备的。

Steve开了枪。

然后整个世界都加速运转了，一切似乎都是在以两倍的速度进行着。

Dale惊恐地尖叫了起来。Steve击中的那名特工痛苦地大叫，子弹镶在他的上臂处。Steve在另一名特工开枪时沉下膝盖，躲过子弹，然后对那个特工开枪，击中了和上一名特工同样的位置。Dale被最后一个特工勒住脖子时，再次惨叫了一声。Tony摸索着刚才抓着他的特工的口袋，带着胜利的大叫找到了他的手表。Steve单膝一个转身，然后用枪瞄准劫持Dale的那个特工，但他这次做不到一击即中。身后有什么东西发出了“滴滴”声，随后钢铁侠盔甲的手提箱就打开了。

一片白光照亮房间，之后一只金属手臂飞到了空中，掌心炮发出准备发射时的光芒。Steve眨了眨眼，然后世界终于再次以正常的速度运行了起来——尽管他的心脏跳得飞快好像马上要蹦出来。他的每条神经都像被点着了一样，他的全身都在颤抖。

“放开他，”Tony命令说。他还跪在地上，双手铐在背后，但毫无疑问，他已经掌控了局势。

这很好，因为战斗终于结束了，Steve现在已经一动也不想动。

Dale闷哼了一下使劲拉扯最后那个特工环在他脖子上的手臂。那名HAMMER扫了一眼半空中的钢铁侠手臂，然后又看向Tony，他看起来不再像个冷血的雇佣兵，而仅仅是个意识到自己没有胜算所以火冒三丈的男人。“你不会开火的。”

“哦？看来你想试试？”Tony紧绷地说，他的双手已经因为长时间铐在身后变得有些麻木，快要拿不住控制盔甲的手表了。但现在所有这一切都不重要了。“我最近做了很多我以前不会做的事。“

特工的脸色变得苍白，但什么也没说。

Tony看了Steve一眼，然后小声说：“看着那两个特工。“

Steve跪在原地几秒钟后才反应过来Tony是在跟自己说话，于是他站起身瞄准了他击中的前两个特工。那两人还有意识，表情很痛苦，他们抓着受伤的手臂，但都没有生命危险。

这样很好，因为Tony不想再在这个地方做更多的停留，他知道这些特工们肯定还有后援，说不定连Norman Osborn此时都在来这里的路上。他和Steve必须马上离开这里。

“你不可能永远躲下去，”劫持前台的特工说，“我们会抓到你的，Stark。这一点绝对不会错。”

你不可能永远躲下去，这句话在Tony内心深处回荡着，变成一把看不见的锁。他的脑海里有一扇门突然被打开，大门外是他以前从来没设想过的未来——一个他从来没想到过会是他自己的未来。

但是，他现在看到了，清清楚楚地看到了。

你不可能永远躲下去，这是实话，比这个特工所知道的还要真实。Tony真希望自己在一小时——或者十五分钟——以前就想通了这个道理。

不过，或许现在这样更好：他不仅想通了道理，还有了计划，甚至还有时间来好好筹备如何实施这个计划。他现在知道了自己的未来，这个未来并不光明，反而充满了恐怖和不确定。

Tony祈祷他不会独自面对这样的未来。

他看着那个仍然抓着前台店员的特工，尽量保持自己冷酷傲慢的表情，不想让对方知道他将一个计划在无意间拱手让给了Tony。“你大可以试试看我会不会开火，”他说，“我最后警告你一次：放开他。“

那个特工放手了。

*********************************************

肾上腺素和地板上的血迹让Steve心中仍然翻涌着各种情绪。当Tony掌控了局面后，他什么都没做。Tony似乎对这种控制局面很有经验，做起来得心应手：他首先让Dale打开了他背后的手铐，又让Dale帮他用HAMMER特工自己的手铐来铐住他们。而当Dale动作不够迅速时，Tony会厉声催促让他快一点，赶在有外人听到了枪声进来查看之前把一切都处理完毕。

“不会有人听到的，”Dale说，“我把你们安排在这个房间就是因为我知道附近的房间里都没有人。”他咽了咽口水，看着Steve，“你们昨天入住的时候我认出了他。”

Tony吓了一跳：“你认出来了他？”

“是的，“Dale说，“他是Hawkeye，那个复仇者。当你们停车的时候我看到了你在车里，我们在停车场有监控摄像头。”他看起来有些歉意，“所以我报告给了HAMMER。”

Tony的表情稍稍放松了一些：“呵呵，现在你知道相信Norman Osborn的下场了吧。”

“是啊，我知道了，”Dale说，语气里带了一点反抗，“但比起你我更相信他。”

“别忘了到底是谁救了你的命，”Tony苦涩地说。他看向Steve，深吸了一口气，平复了自己，说：“准备好离开了吗？“

Steve只是看着他。Steve心中深深的恐惧终于消散了，取而代之的是气愤。不只是气愤，他现在对Tony所做的事感到暴怒，但他现在无法控制自己脱口而出会说出什么，于是他什么也没说，什么也没做。

所以是Tony整理了他们的行李，把它们扔进了车子，然后建议Dale在HAMMER来处理这件失败的任务时最好跟他们说实话。

最后也是Tony在旅店门前的停车场站住，车钥匙握在手里，小声地说：“对不起。”

Steve站在车子的另一边注视着Tony。远离了那间充满了血腥味的房间，他渐渐地平静了下来，终于可以开口说话：“你说对不起是什么意思？”

“我为……那件事感到抱歉，”Tony说，“我知道你……但我没仔细想，我不是故意——”

Steve的狂怒像大坝崩塌了一般倾泻而下：“不，你就只是正好不小心忘记了我以前真的杀过你，“Steve厉声说，他举起颤抖的双手，手指张开，”以后你要是玩这种小把戏，别扯上我！“

Tony变得有些苍白。“这不是什么小把戏，”他小声说，“我永远不会……Steve，当时这的没有办法了，我不能让他们带走我。”

Steve怒视着他，他的怒火忽然又参杂了震惊。“你那时是认真的。”

Tony的眼神躲闪了一下：“是的。”

“上帝啊，”Steve虚弱地说。他不得不看向一边，他无法忍受刚才Tony眼中的坦诚。“你真的想让我……”

他之前就知道这个Tony和他的Tony是不同的。这个TonyStark有他自己的历史，自己的想法，自己的情感。但直到现在，Steve才真正了解到他们真的是不同的。

他的Tony永远也不会下令让Steve杀掉自己。他的Tony总会找到另一个方法，总会另辟蹊径地逃脱铁丝网。（注：cut that wire，还记得大明湖畔妇联1里美队和铁罐关于如何钻过铁丝网的争吵吗？）

但这个Tony只想着极端的方式，只想着牺牲自己去救其他的人。当时他走投无路——一条无辜的生命在他眼前受到威胁，更多的生命指望着他逃离Norman Osborn的魔爪，所以他选择牺牲自己，简化问题，让其他所有人得救。

Steve不该忘记Tony对自我牺牲的“喜爱“之情。他第一次知道Tony有这个”癖好“是他在那个 Stark平板上读新闻时看到，Tony在他的盔甲失控的时候为了救别人让自己的心脏停跳了。那条新闻本应该让Steve警觉起来的，他应该时刻记住自己是在和一个怎样的人打交道。

现在，他再也不会忘记这一点了。

Steve钻进了车里系上了安全带，过了一会儿，Tony也坐进了驾驶位。

沉默中，他们向东驶去。

**********************************************

一整个上午的车程，他们两个人都没有说话。Tony紧紧地握住方向盘，在脑子里构想着那些他知道永远也不会说出口的道歉。

我很抱歉，我当时犯糊涂了，他们在我还没醒来的时候就把我铐住了。

但是这是谎话，因为他当时头脑非常清楚。或许一开始确实没有从睡梦中彻底清醒，但在Steve出现的时候，他的大脑已经正常运转了。

对不起，让你经历了那些，用这种残忍的方式告诉你我们的行动是在冒着多大的风险。

他居然忘了这里并不是Steve的世界。Tony以为他们之间的友谊可以弥补Steve对这个世界的无知以及Tony自己在超级英雄群体不受欢迎的事实。但他忘记了Steve没有彻底了解Norman Osborn的疯狂和保护超级英雄注册名单的重要性。

我很抱歉让你想起了那些事。

这是最糟糕的部分。动手啊，杀了我，他当时对Steve这样说。确实，在他重新对生活有了些许希望的时候就死掉是件很可悲的事，可是当情况那样紧急时，这些个人的情感都是不值一提的。所以他那样命令着Steve，他也是做好了去死的准备——但是他看到了冻结在Steve脸上的恐惧，在那一瞬间他真的好想把那句话收回来。

他真的忘了Steve曾经对他的Tony做过什么，他忘了正是因为那场谋杀Steve才会来到这个世界。在他看到他喊出的那几个字对Steve产生了怎样的影响之后，Tony才想起来这个Steve的过往。

他为这样以大义为名一次次伤害Steve而痛恨自己，而他接下来将要做的事情只会让这种自我厌恶继续增加。不知为什么，不管Tony怎么努力，他总是会让事情更糟糕。

对不起。我没意识到，我让你做的事你曾经真的做过。

他不会再忘记了。

Tony叹了口气，查看了一下后视镜，然后继续盯着眼前的公路。他没说，Steve也没问，但他们正在前往休斯顿。还有很多要处理的兵工厂，但他无法再面对另一轮没有意义的毁灭了。就让Osborn发现那些在图森、洛杉矶、西雅图的工厂好了，就让他拿走那些盔甲然后挖空心思让它们运转好了。

他不想再逃了。

*************************************************

他们用几乎所有剩下的钱买了几个汉堡，再入住了一个临近Hobby机场的破旧汽车旅馆。没有现金，他们哪也走不了了——没办法支付汽油，这种破旅馆也只能住两天。作为他们公路旅行的最后一站，Tony能想到更好的地方。

他也能想到更差的地方。

他们俩吃完了油腻腻的汉堡后，就在沉默中坐着。Steve坐在床边，Tony在靠近窗户的塑料桌子那里。外面的天空是灰蒙蒙的一片，屋子里没有开灯所以更加昏暗。Tony想，这真是一个适合讨论他们未来的地方。

该是时候了。

他抬起头直直地看着Steve，注意到对方的脸上再次出现了紧张的神色。Steve刚来这个世界时也总是这副表情，但在过去两天中缓和了许多。现在这种紧绷的神情再次出现在他的脸上，同样出现的还有咬紧的下颌、用力绞在一起的双手，骨节发白。

都是因为你，是你造成这一切的，Tony对自己说，这也成为了开口的动力。

“今天早上我想通了一些事，”他说，“那个HAMMER特工说的没错，我不可能一直逃下去。我其实一直都清楚这一点，但我以为我能做得更好。但现在我知道我大错特错了。”

Steve之前一直低头研究着地上丑陋的绿色地毯，现在他突然抬起头。“你是什么意思？”

“我的意思是我想到了一个新计划，”Tony说，深吸了一口气，“我准备让HAMMER逮捕我。”

Steve惊讶地睁大眼睛。“What？！”他迅速地克制了自己，但他的嘴角下垂，讽刺地说：“那你怎么没在今天早上HAMMER要抓你之前想到？”

“事实上，”Tony承认，“我是在他们抓我的时候才想到的。”

Steve没有回应，他只是用带着一丝好笑和绝望最后融合成的不赞同的眼光看了Tony一眼。那个目光在警告Tony最好马上开始解释他的这个“计划”。

“Osborn……”Tony开始说，他停顿一下，想要换一种更有说服力的说法能让Steve站到他这一边——尽管Steve已经和他是同一战线的了。

“Osborn他不会放弃的，我们也无法让他停止搜捕。我们需要的是让这个世界看清楚他疯狂的真面目，这就意味着要进到HAMMER内部，这是唯一能让他暴露的方法。”

Steve皱眉，他在沉思的时候脸总会微微皱起。尽管他们在进行一场严肃的对话，Tony还是情不自禁地想他这样皱眉真是非常可爱。“你的意思是说用隐蔽摄像头。”

“差不多，”Tony说。

Steve抱起双臂，有些怀疑地抬起下巴：“Okay，还有呢？“

“我们需要一个隐蔽摄像头，这一点你说对了，“Tony说，”但是戴着摄像头的人不会是我。在他们带我去ThunderboltsMountain之前会彻彻底底地搜我的身，根本没办法偷渡一个摄像头进去。“

“那谁带进去？“Steve说，但其实他已经知道答案了。

Tony只是看着他。

Steve向后仰，手放在大腿上。“那我该怎么进到ThunderboltsMountain那里？”

“你要重出江湖，”Tony说，看到Steve有些茫然的表情又飞快地补充，“以美国队长的身份。”

“你在逗我吧，”Steve说，“没有人会相信我是真的美国队长。”

“他们会相信的，”Tony说，“你和他长的一模一样，只是更年轻一些。不管怎么样，我们会在以后处理这件事。只要你有一定的群众基础，其他的都没问题。”

Steve看起来还是疑心重重，所以Tony加紧解释，陈述Steve需要做的其他事。从他们开车行驶到圣安东尼奥时，Tony就开始在脑子里一遍一遍地筹划着，直到他确定了该做些什么，谁来做，在哪里、在何时做等众多细节。“你要宣布你会终结超级英雄群体的冲突和纠纷，”他说，“说你会和HAMMER合作，毕竟那是美国民众想听的话。你说你想与Osborn会面共同商议细节，但你相信你可以想出一个保护所有人利益的办法，等等等等这样的话。”

Steve依旧扬着眉毛，看起来更警惕了：“那现在的美国队长会对此如何表态？“

“他什么也不会说的，“Tony回答，”因为他将会站在我们这一边。“他举起一只手，打断Steve想问的话，”我知道你想直到他是谁，我会告诉你的，只是先让我们……首先我们需要在Thunderbolts Mountain内部安插一个内线，当然，不会是你。“

“是那个Cap？”Steve问。

“也不是他，”Tony说，“这是给另外一个人的任务。”

Steve现在看上去既有一些恼火也有一些困惑，但他没有要求Tony解释，或许他知道自己对这个世界还有很多不了解的事，至少现在还有很多。“好吧，然后呢？”

“当我们的卧底到位了之后，我就去镇上逛一圈，露露脸，”Tony说，“我想一个小时之内，HAMMER就会蜂拥而至来逮捕我。”他一点也不期待计划的这一部分，他很清楚一旦被拘留，他会面对很多可怕的事。

“然后就轮到我露露脸了，是吧？”Steve说。

“没错，”Toy说，“你和Cap一起，开一个新闻发布会，场面弄轰动一些，头版新闻的那种轰动，报道的越多越好。“

“或许Osborn会第一个联系我，“Steve若有所思地说。

“不会，“Tony简短地说，”“他不会直接跟你联系的，他会派一个助理。”

Steve点点头：“然后我就说我想到ThunderboltsMountain和他会谈……话说，Thunderbolts Mountain是哪里？”

“是Osborn的基地总部，”Tony说，“在科罗拉多了，他把HAMMER搬到了那里。”

Tony很高兴Steve没有问起Osborn为什么要这样做。

“你一到那里，”Tony继续说，“我需要你尽一切可能去套他的话，问他会怎么处理我。你可以对他说你恨我害死了你之类的，任何能用来套话的都可以。”

Steve的脸皱了起来：“Tony……”，他听起来有些痛苦。

Tony不得不看向别的地方。他试着想像了一下如果他的Steve死而复生回来帮他，现在这场对话会是怎样的。他想Steve会很轻松地说出他恨Tony这件事，因为确实，他临死的时候还在恨着Tony，整个世界都知道这个，为什么不好好利用这一点呢？Norman Osborn会非常高兴听到像美国队长这样的国宝级人物宣布他对TonyStark的恨意。

他只希望Steve能意识到只一点，然后好好地配合。“用你一切的手段，”Tony重复道，“让他开口讲细节，越疯狂越好，然后用摄像头直播出来。”

“然后呢？”Steve说。

“然后……会发生一些事，”Tony回避道，“我现在还不想谈那些。”他首先要确保所有的细节都处理好，所有的人员也到位。“等到所有人都集合的时候再商量之后的事。”

让Tony惊讶的是，Steve像以前那样固执地要听完整个计划，相反，他只是审视地看着Tony，让Tony感觉自己仿佛回到了五岁、正仰头看着他的爸爸，那种害怕让对自己寄予期望的人失望的感觉又回来了。

过了一会儿，Steve低下头，盯着地毯。他摇了摇头：“我不喜欢这个计划。”

“我知道你不会喜欢的，”Tony说，“其实我也不喜欢，但这是我们唯一的路了。”

Steve再次抬起头，凝视着Tony，蓝色的眼睛里是满满的担忧：“为了让你开口，他会折磨你，你知道的，对吗？”

Tony点点头，慢慢地呼出一口气：“是啊，我知道。”如果说他不害怕，那是假话。他害怕那不可避免的痛苦，但更害怕的是他会承受不住，崩溃，然后把Osborn想要的一切都拱手让出去。因为对于Norman Osborn来说，这件事更是私人恩怨，他乐于用一切手段来得到数据库。

Tony试着微笑，“没关系的，这不是我的第一次了。你知道的，干我们这一行的这种事情见多了。”

“Tony，”Steve紧紧地皱着眉，一点不为Tony的轻松口吻所动，“以前那些是躲不掉的，这次你可以回避。”

“不，我不能，”Tony回答，之前假装出来的幽默消失的无影无踪。

“如果他把你连上电脑怎么办？”Steve问，换了一种拖延战术反驳Tony的计划，“把你的大脑连上网络，你说过你无法抵抗那个对吧？”

“是的，我不能，”Tony承认，至少他认为自己无法抵抗。或许在他还有绝境的时候、在他的大脑还能随心所以地连接电话、电脑和卫星时，还有可能反抗。但现在绝境不在了。“但Osborn不会马上就那么做的，”他带着自信对Steve撒谎道，“他对绝境的了解很少，所以不会轻易动我的大脑，害怕会造成脑损伤。他需要一个活着的、健全的Tony Stark。”

他默默祈祷着他的猜想会是正确的——如果错了，他们要做的一切都是无用功。

“脑损伤……我的天啊，”Steve恐慌地站了起来，“你为什么总要这样做，Tony？为什么你总是认为自己不值得拯救？”

Tony浑身僵硬，“我从没那么想过，”他虚弱地说，“我的意思是，我现在不是就在让你帮我呢吗？“他挤出一丝微弱的笑容，但很快又消失了。

“那也是因为你知道这是唯一一个能让我同意参加的办法，“Steve提高了声音说。

“这不是你能做的选择，“Tony说，“是我的。”

“也是我的！”Steve大喊，“或者你又‘不小心’忘记了我们是要并肩作战的！”

Tony的呼吸一滞。他没有忘记，他当然不会忘记。但是已经太久了，他孤军奋战了太久，已经不知道同伴为何物。有人陪在他身边——尤其是那个人还是Steve——会让他有种奇怪的感觉：他的耳朵里持续地低鸣着，他不得不飞快地眨眼好让自己的视线不那么模糊；每次想到这件事他的胸口都会很痛，就好像他的心脏被铁腕狠狠捏住。

Steve深吸一口气，努力让自己平静下来。“抱歉，”他说，“我不想对你喊的。”他再次低下头，控制自己，然后直起身：“Okay，我事先明确地告诉你，我不喜欢这个计划。我认为这是个很糟糕的想法，我也很为你感到担心。但是，我会加入这个计划。”

Steve会帮他、会陪着他这个消息让Tony猛地松了口气，他甚至一开始都没注意到Steve说的其他话。然后，他反应了过来，这次他真的踉跄着跌坐到了椅子里，想要试图理解Steve的话。

我也很为你感到担心。

上帝啊，为什么总是要这样玩弄他的人生。他曾经失去过Steve，然后奇迹般地“找回”了他，而现在，他要再次失去他了。Steve会拿起盾牌重新成为美国队长，会回归复仇者，再也不会是Tony一个人的了。而这次Tony大概再也不会找回他。

可是，Steve还在关心他。或许，很久之后，在一个人度过漫长而寂寞的夜晚时，他会回想起这一天，想起这个时刻Steve曾说过他很担心他。

或许，这就足够了。

“Tony？”

Tony清了清嗓子。“呃，很好，这很好，”他逼着自己微笑，“谢谢。哦，你可以这么想啊，至少这个办法不会让我变成植物人，已经很不错了不是吗？”

Steve没有笑。“还有谁会加入？我以为每个人都讨厌你。“

“哦，确实，他们恨我，“Tony轻快地说。压在他心上的大石头渐渐消失了，他终于可以轻松地说出话来了。“但这和谁喜欢我没关系，有关系的是我能信任谁，而现在这样的人很少了，只有两个：美国队长和黑寡妇。”

Steve咬着下唇：“Natasha，对吗？”Tony点点头，Steve继续说，“你这是终于要告诉我现在那盾牌的是谁了吗？还是我还得再猜一猜？”

“我现在就告诉你，”Tony说。他在他们公路旅行的最后一天就在仔细思考这个问题了，试着归纳两个世界的相似之处。两个世界有很多共通的东西，但他将要说的事会让Steve极度震惊。“不过你最好先坐下。”

Steve警惕地看着他，但还是照做，坐在床边。“有那么糟？”他小声问。

Tony深吸一口气，说：“我不知道，你自己来判断吧。”

*******************************************

Steve今天已经听到过很多震碎三观的事情了，所以他认为不会有什么会再让自己吃惊。“那么，美国队长是谁？”

“你应该知道的，”Tony说，“实际上，是你自己的选择。”

“我的选择？”Steve干巴巴地问。

“Steve的选择，”Tony纠正道。

Steve只是看着他，不知道这怎么可能。

“在……”Tony犹豫了一下，“在他死后，有一个律师带着一封信来找我。显然，Steve在内战时写了这封信，在信里他拜托我去找这个人。”

Tony很擅长隐瞒一些事实，Steve知道这个过程不会像他说的那么简单，肯定不会。“但是他没说任命那个人为美国队长，”Steve猜测道，“是你任命的，不是他。”

Tony有那么一瞬看起来有些痛苦，然后他说：“我想我做的是Steve希望看到的，而那个人也同意了，所以结果很好。”

“好吧，”Steve说，“那现在告诉我是谁？”

Tony深吸一口气：“Bucky Barnes是美国队长。”

Steve一开始以为Tony是在开玩笑，耍他玩儿，所以那最开始的几秒他感到背叛的愤怒，这个世界他唯一信任的人居然会骗他？！

然后他发现Tony是认真的，他的胃一下子变得沉甸甸。“上帝啊，Bucky还活着？”

Tony点头：“是的。”

“怎么可能？”Steve小声说。

他诧异地听着Tony讲述Bucky Barnes和冬兵的故事，讲Steve和Bucky在重塑Bucky的记忆之前一直在与对方战斗。Bucky在Steve死后指责Tony，并一路追杀Tony到母舰的走廊里。最后Tony讲述他和Bucky不分胜负的恶战以及他向Bucky解释了Steve的那封信和他的遗愿。

“他现在已经当了几个月的美国队长，他很擅长这件事，”Tony说，“Steve会为他感到自豪的。”他停顿了一下，“你也会的。”

Steve只是盯着脚下恶俗的绿地毯，说不出话来。

Bucky还活着。

“很抱歉，以这种方式告诉你，”Tony说，“但我想亲口告诉你这个消息，而不是让你从网上或者新闻上得知。”

Steve微微点了点头，他可以理解，他甚至对此有些微的感激。

“你还好吗？”Tony问。

Steve不知道自己好不好，他不知道自己的感受如何。他想吐，但同时又想快乐地大笑。

Bucky还活着。

“他……”Steve狠狠地吞咽了一下，“他会帮我们？”

停顿了很久，Tony说：“我希望如此。”

Steve抬起头，看到了Tony眼中朝向自己发出的希冀的光芒。

所以Tony是想利用Steve的名字来争取Bucky的援助，他对此不该感到惊讶的，这大概是唯一能让Bucky帮助Tony Stark的理由。

他不介意，至少他还有点用处。

“我们什么时候……”

“现在，”Tony说，“其实我没有Bucky的联络方式，我会先打电话给Natasha Romanov，现在他们在一起……行动，似乎以前在俄国有一段历史。”

Tony短暂的停顿让Steve了解了他的言下之意。Bucky和Natasha在一起了，这是件好事，但不知道为什么，这只是让Steve感到更悲伤，却也更快乐。

这个廉价的旅馆房间突然变得有些闷，于是他站了起来。

“你确定你还好？”Tony静静地问。

Steve吞咽了一下：“是的，还好。”

“你不需要伪装出‘我很好’的样子，”Tony说，“你可以说no的。”

“会有什么区别吗？”Steve叹息。

Tony无法回答这个问题，而Steve觉得房间越来越令人窒息。“抱歉，”他说，“我现在想自己待一会儿。”

“没关系——”Tony开口说。

Steve走到橱柜前，抓起Tony随手扔在上面的车钥匙，“我要出去透透气，”他不知道要去哪里，他甚至不知道油箱里的油还能走多久，他只知道他现在不能待在这里。自从来到这个世界，他还没有独处的机会，而现在他非常、非常需要独自一个人。

Tony只是点点头，他看起来很痛苦，就像他想争辩什么但又压抑住了自己。“可以。”

“抱歉，”Steve再次道歉。

在他推门出去的时候，Tony叫了他的名字。他停下来，但没有抬头。

“小心点，”Tony轻声说。

Steve点头，然后离开了。

*******************************************************

开车跑来跑去毫无疑问是很危险的一件事，但Steve就是无法再困在那个狭小房间里，他需要思考的空间，需要呼吸的空间。而且说实话，他想在Tony给Bucky打电话求助时远远地躲开。

Bucky还活着。这太不真实、太不可思议、太不可能了。

Steve想为自己世界里的Bucky哭泣。那个消失了那么久的Bucky，他也还会或者吗？他也变成冷酷的冬兵、忘记了自己是谁了吗？还会有人找到他吗？

Natasha又会怎么办？Steve认识她的时间里她从没说过认识Bucky，会不会是因为她还不知道冬兵的真实身份？

Steve永远也不会知道这些了。他永远也不会再见到他的Bucky，也不会知道那个男人变成了什么样子；他再也不会对着Bucky微笑，两人分享错过的这么多年；不会见到Bucky从一个残忍的罪犯转变为一个英雄。

Bucky会回归到光明的，Steve擦掉眼泪时对自己说，他相信Bucky会回来的。

在他的世界，某一天，某个地方，他们会找到Bucky，带他回家。

Steve漫无目的地靠直觉四处转了转，直到他发现自己把车开到了一个巨大的湖。湖边零零散散地坐着几个人，享受着冬日午后的暖阳，没有人注意到他。一个标识写着这个湖的名字叫Clear Lake，欢迎来到这里。

他漫步到水边，然后阴郁地看着湖面。

他再也不知道该做些什么了。他曾经以为所有的事都很简单，他只要坚持自己、一直前进就好，所有的事都会解决的。但现在他在怀疑自己做的是否是正确的，他究竟该不该待在这个世界。

还不晚，他想，他还可以去纽约，找到这个世界的Reed Richards，让他帮自己回家。

是的，回去……然后呢？为杀人坐牢？那样他将无法阻止他的世界因为内战而沦陷，也无法救Bucky。如果他能回去，他还能做些什么？

回家是不可能的了，不仅是因为技术原因。这个世界现在是他的世界了，他必须得接受这一点。

他承诺过要帮Tony的，要和他一起面对，他不能食言。如果他那么做了，Tony只会更加确信——他不值得任何人的友情和帮助，他会孤身一人，没有人会来帮他。

Steve还是有些为在San Antonio那天早上的事生气，Tony毫不犹豫地让他杀了自己。但他能理解Tony的苦衷。如果他想做出改变的话，如果他想让Tony不再总想着如何牺牲自己的话，他必须是那个告诉Tony、让Tony相信，总会有别的办法的人。

因为Tony已经一无所有了。

他叹了口气，四周环顾了一下，然后吃惊地发现天已经要黑了，他已经站在这里沉思了几个小时。Tony现在肯定要急疯了。

回旅馆花了一段时间。他在路上买了一些快餐作为晚饭——买完之后他们的钱也只剩下3元62分了，他又迷了两次路——当然他不会对Tony说起这个。

Tony没有因为他走了太久而责备他，但他脸上的紧绷已经足够说明他有多么担心了。“对不起，”Steve说，举起手里的塑料袋，“我买了晚餐。”

Tony虚弱地笑了笑：“我只是很高兴你安全地回来了。”

他明显的放松和感激，还有他隐隐表露出来的对Steve会抛弃他的恐惧，都让Steve觉得自己是个不折不扣的混蛋。

“抱歉，“他再次道歉，”我有很多事要想清楚。“

Tony点点头。“我跟Natasha聊过了，“他说，”明天早上我会在街口那里见他们，然后把他们带过来。“

Steve的心跳因为想到要见到Bucky而加快。“好的，“他说。他希望这次会面可以顺利进行，但也要为最坏的可能性做好准备。他得记住明天不仅对于他会很艰难，对Bucky也是一样要见到一个活生生的”幽灵“的。

他把晚饭——三明治，薯条和饮料——一一摆出来。“我们没钱了。”

“我猜到了，”Tony说，但他看起来一点也不担心。

Steve拿了一个三明治，尽量随意地说：“我们是不是不会再去Austin以外的地方了？”

“是的，”Tony说，走向放着食物的小桌子，“我们也没钱继续走下去了。Pepper尽她所能带了这么多钱来，但她处境很危险，我当时也没告诉她我的打算，所以这不是她的错，”他犹豫了一下，然后拿了一个三明治，“况且，钱不再是个问题了，Bucky和Natasha会带来这次任务我们所需要的一切。”

明天，所有都会发生改变。Steve将不会再独占Tony，他会在七十多年后第一次再次见到Bucky，他会向这个新世界和超级英雄群体迈出第一步。

他的一部分已经准备好了，迫不及待；还有一部分的他却很害怕；而另一部分则不想让事情有任何改变。这一部分的他想和Tony待在一起，只有他们两个，在一起。

Steve深深吸了一口气。“告诉我更多关于Bucky的事，”他说，然后坐在桌边拨开三明治的包装。

“你想知道什么？”Tony问。

“所有的事。”Steve说。

Steve在天没亮的时候就醒了。他不知道是什么吵醒了自己——他没做噩梦，至少他不记得他做过，而且他也没听到任何噪声。过了好一会儿，Steve觉得自己是杯弓蛇影，上次被那个为了得到赏金的旅店前台背板给他留下了足够的心理阴影。但现在他们的房门没有被踹开，也没有HAMMER特工冲进来，所以最后Steve还是放松了下来。

在他身边，Tony还在睡着，但Tony看起来睡得并不好，他的眉头还是紧紧皱起，一只手攥成拳头。

Steve伸出一只手，轻轻地拂过Tony的额头，悬在他的眉间，就好像这样就可以把困扰着Tony的所有担忧和焦虑都驱赶走。

Tony微微颤动，嗯了一声。

Steve不想叫醒他，就把手收了回来，之后坐起身。他决定让Tony再睡一会儿。他们俩昨天熬夜在聊关于Bucky和冬兵、Natasha Romanov和俄国以及SHIELD的事。在Tony说起Bucky的悲惨遭遇时，Steve不得不低下头、捂住眼睛，不想让对方看到自己的泪水。

他想去跑步，他怀念清晨爽朗的空气，还有活动身体带来的满足感，感受自己的身体流畅协调地运转。他怀念那种淡淡的汗水味道，脚步在人行道上沉甸甸的撞击声，还有朝阳升起时明亮的天空。

但现在这里太不安全，他不能再离开Tony。

Tony在他身边再次颤动了起来，嘴里含糊地说着什么。然后，Steve突然意识到Tony想要说的是“不要”。

Steve转过身，想要将Tony从噩梦中叫醒，但Tony的眼睛猛地睁开，大叫着：“不要！“，一直握拳的手也歇斯底里地挥舞着。

Steve向后躲去，不想被Tony的拳头打到。一秒钟后，Tony清醒过来，他看到了自己伸出的拳头，脸上满是羞愧。他收回了手，讪讪地移开了目光。

“没关系的，”Steve平静地说，“我们都有这种时候。”

“抱歉，”Tony说，声音还带着刚睡醒的嘶哑。

“我应该早一些叫醒你的，”Steve说，“我刚才没意识到你在做噩梦。”

“这不是你的错，”Tony叹息道，他短暂地闭上眼睛，然后睁开，掀起被子后坐起来，“我去洗个澡，”他躲闪着Steve的目光小声说道。

Steve什么也没说，只是看着Tony离开。然后他才反应过来，刚才Tony在睡梦中并不是想攻击他，而是伸出手想触及到他，想要寻求Steve的保护和安慰。

但是Steve当时却躲开了。

他叹了口气。或许以后他们会有机会来澄清这个误会，但现在他必须集中精力来应对与Bucky和Natasha的见面，还有他们潜入HAMMER来扳倒Norman Osborn的计划。

以后，他告诉自己，以后会有机会的。

****************************************

在9点半，Tony离开了房间。Steve紧张地微笑了一下，然后就坐在床边等待着。他紧紧握着自己的手，在心中默默地从一百倒数到一，试着用战场上学会的一切保持镇定的方法来平静自己。

过了一会儿，Steve听到门外有声音，他的心脏在胸腔里抽搐了一下。门锁响了一下之后，门开了，几个人走了进来。

Tony是第一个，Natasha跟在他身后，她看起来和Steve认识的那个女人一模一样，苗条而美丽，还有一双洞悉一切的眼睛。

在Natasha身后，Bucky走了进来，然后浑身僵硬地定在了原地。

很长一段时间里，他们俩只是盯着对方一动不动。Bucky看上去十分的苍白和震惊，就好像有人狠狠地踢了他腹部一脚。而Steve则是感觉自己再次被冻在了冰里，整个身体都无法动弹。

Bucky首先回过神来。“这不是SteveRogers，”他生硬地说，右手攥成拳头。

Steve屏住呼吸，只是凝视着眼前的男人。这个Bucky和他的Bucky外表体型上看起来是一样的，除了这个Bucky有一只金属手臂。但他们的眼神却迥然不同。即使是在被监禁和折磨之后，他的Bucky还是对生活充满了热情，也还是会微笑。可是这个Bucky虽然看起来很年轻，但他太冷酷又太冷血。

“他是，但他又不是，”Tony说。

Bucky瞬间伸出手抓住Tony的肩膀，将他狠狠地抡在门边的墙壁上。他的金属手臂轻而易举地把Tony抓离了地面。Bucky的脸色因为愤怒而阴沉：“你又搞出来了一个克隆？先是Thor，现在又是Steve？你他妈有什么病，啊？Stark！”

Steve跳了起来：“Bucky！住手！”

Bucky眯着眼怒视着Steve，没有松开抓着Tony的手。在他身后，Natasha静静地说：“放开他吧。”

Steve向前迈了一步。他可以看出这个Bucky和他的Bucky有着相同的火爆脾气，对Steve也都有着同样的保护欲。

他想起多年前他们俩之间的友情和忠诚，想起那时只有Bucky理解自己，知道自己内心。他很好奇这个世界里的Bucky和Steve有着怎样的冒险经历，这个Bucky是不是也知道一些Steve的小秘密，会不会拥有一些只会独家收藏的回忆。

“我不是个克隆体，”他说，“我是Steve Rogers，我会把一切都解释清楚，但是现在，请你放开Tony。”

Bucky看都没看Tony一眼，但Tony一直警惕地看着Bucky，很明显等着对方至少会揍自己一拳。慢慢地，Bucky松开了Tony的肩膀，放下了手臂。

“现在，解释吧。“

“你还好吗？“Steve担心地问Tony，他想Bucky的金属手臂的力气一定很大。

Tony点点头，往旁边挪了几步，并不是一种彻底的退离，只是跟Bucky保持了一定的安全距离。Natasha也移动到了Tony身边，或许是想站在他和Bucky之间起到缓冲作用，或许只是想离他们都近一些。

Steve将注意力重新放回在Bucky身上。“你说对了，我不是你们的Steve Rogers，我是意外来到这里的。我不是你们这个世界的人。“

“你听说过平行世界，对吧？“Tony问。

Bucky皱眉：“也就是说你来自另一个世界，通过一个，什么，通道？“

“其实我也不太确定，“Steve承认道，”我本来并不应该来到这里的，我只是想回到我自己世界的过去而已。“

“为什么？”Natasha问。

“有一些我需要补救的东西，”Steve说，没有再多加解释。如果他以后真的要在这个世界生活下去，他总要告诉其他复仇者真相，但那一天还很遥远。现在，他只想确认Bucky和Natasha是可以信任的。

Bucky和Natasha都没有问Steve要补救的是什么。“你为什么不回自己的世界？”Natasha问。

“我回不去了，”Steve说，“本来就是单程，没有回去的路。”

Natasha不为所动，但Bucky有些苦恼：“你还打算再次拿起盾牌吗？”

“不，”“““这是我们需要讨论的事，”Steve和Tony同时说出不同的回答。

Bucky扫了一眼Tony，之后又看着Steve，“Stark说他有一个可以推翻Norman Osborn的计划。”

“我们确实有，”Steve说，故意用了“我们”这个复数代词。他注意到了Bucky自动就认定了他是主管者；Steve想让Bucky知道他们所有的人现在都是战友了，不仅仅是他和Tony，也包括Bucky和Natasha。他们来到这里，即使他们不打算帮忙，已经算是帮助一个知名潜逃犯的共犯了。

“好吧，”Bucky说，“那就说来听听看。”

**************************************

六小时之后，他们来到了一个离旅馆不太远的SHIELD安全屋。感谢Tony曾经的局长身份，他知道有这么一处藏身之地，所以当时他选择之前住的旅馆时选择了一个最近的。但他不能保证这个安全屋会是“安全”的，不过Natasha带着抖S的笑容说一切都包在她身上，移动到这个安全屋是没问题的。

Bucky和Natasha同意参加Tony的计划，但两人都有反对的地方。特别是Bucky，他不太愿意放弃才使用不久的盾牌，于是Steve向他保证不管自己为了推进计划的进行会对媒体说什么，他并不想在这个世界当美国队长了。“我出面只是为了吸引Osborn的注意力，我们在计划成功之后可以再讨论这个问题，现在我们只需要集中于Osborn。”

能够再次和Bucky工作是一个很奇怪又很奇妙的体验，即使这个Bucky不是Steve曾经认识的Bucky。他认为这个Bucky也会有相似的感觉，因为Steve注意到Bucky时不时看向自己的眼神。好几次他发现Bucky想要对自己说什么，但每次都有别的事情来干扰，所以最后不了了之。

以后，Steve发誓，以后会有机会的。他和Bucky可以坐下来好好聊一聊，或许可以重新建立起一段曾经并不存在的友谊。

不过，Steve真心为Bucky和Natasha感到高兴。他们两个总是能感知对方的存在，有时他们的视线会相遇，于是两人会偷偷地微笑——即使他们的嘴角几乎没有任何动作，但那个微笑是真实的。

他很为他们高兴，但是也很嫉妒。Steve想念曾经他和他的Tony也拥有过这样的美好。他看到有时Natasha在经过Bucky时会轻轻地碰碰他的手臂——他怀念他和Tony曾经也会那样触碰对方。他怀念自己曾经是一个完美的整体的一半，怀念自己曾经深爱过也被深爱着的感觉。

当他们所有人在安全屋安顿下来，也把计划制定的更加周详时，Steve发现自己经常会偷偷看着Tony。他想在Tony没察觉的时候观察他——现在他们不再是只有两个人了，周围增加了其他的超级英雄——Tony会有什么不同。

从这一角度来看，这个下午很有意思。Tony在Bucky和Natasha在场的情况下看起来比只有Steve在场的时候要更放松。Steve一个小时之后才意识到Tony是在做多么精巧的一个伪装：Tony只是在拼命地拉拢那两个人加入这个计划，他愿意为之做任何事。

但即使如此，他也能看出来Tony对Bucky和Natasha充满了敬意，尤其是Natasha。显然，他们俩在一起做复仇者时有过一段很长的历史，而 Tony对此并不在意，他经常会随意地提起他们都知道的过去的事情。不管什么时候Bucky或Natasha反驳他计划中的某一环，他都会耐心地加以解释，而且对各种建议都持开放接受的态度，如果修改的计划会更有效他也非常愿意配合。观察者Tony，Steve想起，TonyStark最首先的是一个成功的商人，他擅长协商和妥协——来达到自己的目的。

像Natasha一样，Tony管Bucky叫“James”。他毫不掩饰地表示自己的安危全部仰仗于Bucky能否在某个特定时间和抵达特定地点，对于一个对Tony甚至都不太了解的人来说，Bucky对这样巨大的信任最先提出了异议。

“你知道的，其实Rhodes可以更简单更好地完成这件任务。”

“确实，他可以，”Tony说，“但Rhodey是我的挚友，如果这个计划失败了的话，Osborn不会放过他的，我不会让那种事发生。而你，你有某种……免疫功能……可以保护自己。”

Bucky瞥了一眼Steve，但Natasha开口说：“我们需要增援，Osborn的暗黑复仇者到时候也会在的。”

“我相信你会找到合适的人，”Tony说。Steve则在想还有谁不会出卖Tony，还有谁会为他一搏？或者Natasha想利用美国队长的号召力来召集一些朋友，即使他们可能会是在帮助Tony Stark。

然而，正如Steve预期的那样，Natasha和Bucky都没有提到任何人的名字，Bucky只是说：“你知道Osborn会看透这个计划的，对吧？他会明白你的目的。”

“我知道，”Tony说，“别担心，我知道怎么办。”

“那个时候你已经在监狱里了，你要怎么做？”Natasha问。

Tony看了一眼Steve，对方面无表情。“我已经处理好了，”他说，“你们俩只需要按着计划来就行。”

Steve根本不知道Tony说的“处理好了“到底指的是什么，他们俩之间还没讨论过这部分，但他还是点了点头，就好像他知道Tony在说的是什么一样。如果不点头的话——尤其是还有其他人在场的时候——会显得自己背叛了Tony。

Bucky和Natasha明显没有信服，他们俩交换了一下目光。但他们没有继续追问，四个人的谈话也暂时结束了。

到了晚上，一切该准备的都准备就绪，Bucky和Natasha也没有再逗留的必要了。“给我三天时间，”Natasha在走向门口时说。

“两天，”Tony反对道，在看到Natasha的眼睛不满地眯起来时，又赶紧补充道：“如果可以的话。”

“我准备好了之后会通知你的，”她说，之后犹豫了一下，看了一眼Steve，又看着Tony，“我也会联系Sharon，告诉她事情的进展。”

“谢谢，”Tony说，他的感激如此明显，Steve立即知道肯定有某个原因使他这样不愿意自己去联系。再根据Natasha的反应，Steve很确定Sharon是某个认识Steve的人，而且应该很亲密。

Bucky向前了一步，“丑话说在前面，我还是认为你是个疯子，Stark。”

Tony紧绷地微笑了一下：“想打败一个疯子你首先要成为一个疯子。”

Bucky好笑地哼了一下，“我竟无法反驳。还有，呃，抱歉，刚才把你甩到墙上的事。”

“如果我是你，我也会那么做，”Tony说，轻飘飘地带过，脸上依然是那种没有笑意的微笑。

Bucky只是点点头，然后看向Steve。

Steve无意识地站直了一点。不在Bucky临走前说些什么似乎不太对，他想感谢Bucky明知道危险性但今天依旧来到这里，他想问他这个世界的Steve对Bucky来说意味着什么，他们之间有过怎样的历史。但现在不是问这些的时候，他也不了解这个Bucky，他没资格去问这样私人的事情。

但是，他希望有一天他可以。

Steve伸出手。

Bucky毫不犹豫地把右手提着的行李箱换到左手上，然后握住Steve的手。他的握手温暖而坚定。

“我很高兴能见到你，”Steve说，这不是他想说的全部，但这是此时他在不哽咽的情况下能说出的所有话。或许，在他的世界，某一天Bucky会被找到，然后醒来，就好像这个Bucky一样。或许他的Bucky也可以和Natasha在一起，像这个Bucky一样得到快乐。

他希望、他祈祷，他的愿望可以成真。

“这很……有趣，”Bucky说，慢慢地摇着头，“我得承认，今天早上我起床时根本没料到这些。”

没有人会料到的，Steve悲伤地想。

很长的一段时间，他们就尴尬地站在那里，没人想动。然后Natasha调整了一下站姿，于是Bucky转身走向了门口，之后离开了。

齿轮开始运转起来了。

是好是坏，他们都已经作出了选择。

*********************************


	3. Part 3  于此时，再次学会去爱

接下来的两天可以算在Tony度过的最快乐的日子之内。基于他还在逃亡之中、而且还是美国最臭名昭著的通缉犯的事实，他从没想过自己的生活会变得轻松愉快——但是，Tony很高兴自己想错了，他现在很开心。

刚开始他不知道该做些什么。多年来，他第一次不用时刻在大脑里同时考虑八百件事情：实验室里没有需要监控的实验，盔甲不需要升级，不用管复仇者、钢铁侠的事务，Stark Industries也没有需要他的地方，没人给他打电话，也没人要他签字，他也不需要构思下一个公开声明。

这里只有Steve和他自己。Bucky和Natasha带来了足够的食物，不大的安全屋里有齐全的家具。一台从没打开过的电视；一书架没被人读过的书，书脊还很硬；还有一套国际象棋，两套扑克牌；兩间卧室都有超级舒适的床，衣柜里也挂着不同样式不同尺寸的衣服。

他们下棋，玩牌，洗衣服，然后坐在长沙发的两端读书——其实，只有Steve在读。Tony无法放松下来认真看书上的字，但仅仅是坐在Steve的身边、享受他的陪伴，已经足够了。每到这种时候，屋子里的安静会使得Steve肚子的叫声格外明显，而Tony听到了之后就知道该是起身做饭的时候了。

他们也聊了很多。刚开始，两人只是谈一些自己的小事，无关紧要的，不会勾起沉痛回忆的小事。Tony知道了Steve很喜欢碎巧克力曲奇，他也告诉了Steve自己对芝士蛋糕的热爱。他们还聊起棒球，然后发现不管在哪个宇宙，道奇队都是无一例外地烂。Tony想承诺明年带Steve去开赛日，但想到前途渺茫、Steve将来甚至都可能不在这个世界，他对未来什么的也就闭口不谈了。

提到未来，Tony想起他还欠Steve很多这个世界过去的事没说，现在终于是时候了，没有可以回避的借口了，所以Tony花了第一天的下午详细地向Steve解释了这个世界的历史。他们把两个世界做了一下比较，发现几乎所有的重大事件都是相似的，比较大的不同大多集中在超级英雄和他们的个人生活上。Tony听Steve讲了Loki和Chitauri军队、以及Steve他们的复仇者集结的故事，他也分享了他自己的复仇者诞生的过程，还有早年没住进Stark大厦时的生活。

随着时间的流逝，随着他们的交谈，在两人分享了众多的故事、晚餐的肉丸，并且最后洗漱好准备上床后，Tony发现他心里的紧张和压力渐渐消散了。安逸的宁静和Steve温和的微笑都在制造一个“他很安全、他终于可以放下戒备了”的假象。他知道，这些都不是真的——即使两天后他不准备向HAMMER自首，他也不是安全的。尽管如此，一年多以来，他第一次开始祈求一个没有内战和Steve死亡的新生活，他可以放下独自背负了太久的沉重包袱，重新来过。

第一天晚上，他们分开睡的。Tony要了后面一点的卧室，Steve就住在了靠前的卧室。尽管他已经很累了，但Tony迟迟无法入睡。他躺在那里一遍又一遍地回想着两人的闲聊，把它们深深刻在记忆里。他想起Steve下棋时每次思考下一步该怎么走时眉头总会可爱地皱起，明知道自己要输了但还是要背水一战；他想起Steve真诚地微笑时眼睛里闪烁的光芒；他想起晚餐当他递给Steve盐罐时两人无意间触碰到的手指。

他一直一直在想，所以在Steve突然大叫出声时，Tony还没有睡着。一开始他并不知道该怎么办，不知道Steve是否需要自己的帮助。但当他再次听到Steve痛苦的呻吟时，他飞快地掀开被子跑到了走廊里。

他的动作不够快。Tony刚跑到另一间卧室门口时，Steve一边发出痛苦的“不要”的叫喊，一边在被子下挣扎着。之后，在Tony冲进房间之前，他大叫着Tony的名字，声音透着悲伤。

Steve就这样叫着醒了过来，坐起身时手里紧紧抓着被子。看到站在门口的Tony时，他浑身一僵；在昏暗的光线下，他的眼睛显得很狂乱。“Tony？”

Tony清了清喉咙，说：“是的，是我，我刚才听见……”

“Tony，天啊，你还好吗？我以为……”Steve咬住嘴唇，淡淡的蓝色光芒透过窗户映照在他赤裸着的手臂上。

“我很好，”Tony静静地说，“你呢？”

Steve移动坐到了床边：“我以为他……我是说，我看到了他……”他的手捂住了脸。

过了一小会儿，Tony有些迟疑地向Steve走去，他还记得上次他想安慰Steve时对方拒绝了他。这次很可能还是会被拒绝，但他至少还要再试一次。

Steve放下了手，Tony就不再前进，但Steve并没有看着他，他只是看着虚空然后说：“我看见了他，Osborn。你们俩都穿着盔甲，他在一个像是沙漠的地方发现了你。你们在战斗，但你似乎忘了该如何战斗，他就……用拳头，一点一点地杀死你。”

Tony诧异地眨了眨眼。Steve梦到的是他，不是那个Tony。而是他。

这……他不知道该做何想。但是上帝啊，Steve梦到有人赤手打死另外一个人对他来说一定很可怕，难怪刚才他那样地尖叫。

“你会没事吗？”Tony问，话一出口他就觉得不妥，这听起来太冷漠，就好像他毫不在乎一样。然而，他是在乎的。

Steve抬起头，有那么一瞬间Tony看到了那双眼睛里的痛苦和悲伤，但当Steve看到Tony时，他的表情放晴了一些。“我会的，”Steve说，再次咬着嘴唇，低下目光，看起来那么年轻而无助，“你能留下来吗？”

Tony无法拒绝，他也不想拒绝，所以他点点头：“当然可以。”

“谢谢，”Steve没有抬头，低声说。Tony以为他后悔了，但是当他看到Steve脸上泛起的淡淡红晕才意识到Steve只是为自己开口请求Tony留下而感到难为情。

Tony很熟悉这种心情，他也痛恨在别人面前展露虚弱的一面。所以他绕到床的另一边，轻快地说：“我要告诉你，你不用担心的，Thunderbolts Mountain离沙漠有十万八千里呢。”

Steve做了个鬼脸：“多谢提醒。”

“还有啊，”Tony说，躺到床上，“如果Osborn那混蛋出现在我视线里，我一定会狠狠揍他一顿，不会失手的。”

Steve也平躺了下来，转过头看着Tony。“我知道你会的，”他眼中的悲痛终于被坚定的决心所代替，“要是你没揍他，我会的。”

Tony只是静静地回望着他。Steve或许会，或许不会，但Tony曾经立誓他绝对不会让Steve做这样的抉择的。他知道放在以前，Steve不会说出刚才那样的话来，他会想尽一切办法和平地与Osborn解决问题。但那是在他被人控制之前、在他错手杀掉挚爱之人之前。

“你确定你会没事的？”这是Tony现在唯一能问的。

“是的，”Steve说，然后犹豫了一下，“我想说……昨天，在你醒来的时候，我不是……”他苦涩地说，“我当时以为你会打到我，所以我躲开了，我不是因为……”

一开始Tony都不知道他说的是什么——这个话题转移的有些快。然后他想起来昨天早上的噩梦，醒来时Steve躲闪的身体，然后他明白了。

“哦，”他说，“没关系，我知道的。”那时，在半梦半醒间，他伸出手去想确认Steve是否是真实的，但Steve躲开了，他确实以为是Steve嫌弃自己。但在不安地等待Natasha和Bucky时，他在脑海中反复回想，然后不久就意识到Steve躲开的真正原因。Tony对这样误解了Steve感到很懊恼。

然而，从Steve现在脸上松了一口气的表情上来看，他是真的很担心Tony误读了自己的动作。“Okay，”Steve说，“很好。”他微微点头，然后转回头看着天花板，脸上带着隐隐的笑意，然后闭上了眼睛。“晚安，Tony。”

Tony不知道该怎么解读这件事。想到Steve在担心着、挂念着他——也许和他担心、挂念着Steve一样——就让他的心中涌起一种说不清的感情。

“晚安，”他轻轻地说。

********************************************

在第二天，Tony讲述了内战和Skrull入侵的事。这次他讲的很详细，没有任何的隐瞒和省略——几乎没有。他不敢对这个Steve说自己曾对着另一个Steve尸体的告白，他会把那个秘密一直带到自己的坟墓里去。

Steve严肃地听着，时不时会打断提出问题。在讲到这个世界的Steve死去时人们还对着他发出各种嘲弄和辱骂，还向Steve扔东西时，Tony没有办法看着这个Steve的眼睛。“他不应该那样死去的，”Tony小声说。

过了一会儿，Steve说：“如果你能回到过去，如果你的时空之旅成功了的话……你还会那么做吗？还是你会选择不同的道路？”

Tony早已知道这个问题的答案。他已经在无数个不眠之夜想过这个问题，每一次他都会得到相同的答案。“我还会那么做的，”他说，“我不得不那么做，因为我相信我做的选择是对的。”他狠狠地吞咽了一下，盯着地板，“但是我会做得更好，我会让事情变得正确。这次我不会失败，不会让人们死去。”

不仅是为了Steve，还有Jan，还有Bill Foster。还有那些在超级英雄混战中受到牵连的无辜群众，还有Stamford的那些孩子。

但是，主要还是为了Steve。死去的、奇迹般归来的Steve。该是时候面对现实了，早在Steve凭空出现他的办公室、阻拦他删除自己的大脑时，他就该认清事实了。

他再次爱上了Steve Rogers。

“Tony，”Steve有些责备地说，“你不能……你总是给自己太大的压力了。”

Tony摇摇头。“我必须要这么做，”他说，“我必须去弥补我的过错，你不——”

“我不明白？”Steve淡淡地问。

“不是的，”Tony抬起头，“我想说的不是这个。”因为Steve确实是明白那种想要把事情纠正过来的心情的。他太明白了。

“那你想说的是什么？”Steve问，语气里的挑衅被一丝好奇代替。

“我想说你不用帮我的，”Tony说，“这个乱摊子跟你毫无关系，但你还在帮我，而我……我只是想说谢谢你。”

Steve凝视了他一会儿，然后微微笑起来：“我总会帮你的，”他说，“不管我能做什么，我总会在你身边的。我希望你能知道这一点。”

他知道，尽管他一直难以相信这是真的。他的喉咙里突然像是塞了一块石头，他不得不移开目光看向别处，轻轻地说：“我知道的。”

“Tony……”

不，这已经超出他的承受范围了，超出太多了。他没办法在这个时候面对这个——Natasha随时都会通知他们一切准备就绪、过几个小时他就要向Norman Osborn和HAMMER自首、还有未知的折磨还有不知是否会成功的营救等待着他。

他没办法在将要离开Steve的时候面对这个。

Tony站了起来。“到晚餐的时间了，你想吃点什么？”感谢上帝，Steve没有再继续说本来想说出的话，他们做了晚饭然后吃掉，再闲聊。而Tony一遍一遍地默默骂自己是个懦夫。

但是晚上要上床睡觉的时候，是Tony先发声问：“你想，呃……？”

Steve抬起头，微笑着说：“当然，我想。“

然后两人在Tony的那间屋子里共度了第二个夜晚。一夜无梦。

***************************************

第三天早上，Tony醒来时迎接他的是熟悉的Steve温热呼吸吹在他后颈的触感，Steve的手臂搭在他的胸口。

天色还早，冬雨敲打着窗户。Tony睁开眼，但身体保持静止，他不想吵醒Steve。

Steve的小臂是微微的金棕色，汗毛是漂亮的金色。即使在睡觉时身体放松，他手臂上的肌肉也依旧明显。Steve的手背和指节离他那么近，他是那么想轻轻地抚摸它们，但Tony还是克制住了自己，不想打扰Steve的休息。

这是最后一个能这样醒来的早晨了，他想把这一刻牢牢地刻在记忆里，永远都不要忘记。假如他能熬过接下来的几天活下来，他希望自己在以后能够回忆起这个早晨的每一个细节，回忆起有那么短短的一段时光，他再次遇到了Steve、再次绝望而无助地爱上了这个男人。

在这样最后的时刻，Tony后悔之前没有对Steve说过什么，后悔没有在两人同床的夜半时分，翻过身将Steve拥入怀中，也许Steve也会回抱他，那样的话他那贫瘠的美好回忆中又可以多一件值得细细品味。

几个小时后，他可能会死去。这种可能永远都存在，也许Osborn认定了他不会妥协所以决定直接杀掉他，不再浪费时间。虽然他和Steve没有谈到这一情况，但这种可能性一直静静地、沉重地悬在他们头上。当然，Osborn会让谋杀看起来像是一场意外，比如心脏病突发——全世界都知道TonyStark有一颗脆弱的心脏——最后的结果，还是他的死亡。

死亡可能并不是那么糟糕。毕竟，就在九天前，他还在筹备着一个自我毁灭计划。然后Steve出现了，告诉Tony不用牺牲自己，还告诉Tony他想把这个世界当成自己的新家。他已经把Steve介绍给Bucky了，他已经为Steve铺好了未来再次成为美国队长的道路；而且他已经竭尽所能地保护了所有那些注册过法案的超级英雄。

Tony只希望自己所做的已经足够了。

****************************************

不到中午的时候，Natasha打来了电话。外面还下着雨。Steve听到了电话的铃声，心一沉。他瞪着电话，希望他们可以不用去接起。

但他们不能，所以在最后他还是生硬地接通了电话：“说吧。”

Natasha说的很剪短：“我已经就绪了，该你们的了。”

Steve道过谢之后撂下了电话，抬头看着脸色苍白的Tony。“到时间了。”

Tony吞咽了一下，点点头，声音小的如同耳语：“Okay。”

他们都知道这个时刻注定会到来，但真的到了眼前，Steve却发现自己愿意付出一切来逃避。他不想让Tony走，一想到Tony将要面对的事情就会让他无助而恼火地握紧拳头。

为什么会到这个境地？为什么他会让事情失控到这个地步？当然，在他来到这个这里之前，这个世界已经失控了，但他的到来也没有起到任何作用。在Tony毁掉自己多年的心血时他只能站在一边，在Tony疲于奔命、东躲西藏时，他也无法为他正名，在Tony要把自己主动送到那些只想着伤害他的人手中时，他居然还答应要帮他这么做。

一切都错的如此荒唐。

即使想做些什么，也为时已晚。

Steve曾因为自己的无能为力害死了他的Tony；现在再次因为他的无能为力，另一个Tony也被判了死刑。

自从Tony第一次提出要把自己交给Norman Osborn这个计划，Tony就表现得很淡然。但是在这两天，Steve有时会在他的脸上看到一闪而过得恐惧。而现在，终于到了这一刻，Tony再也无法掩饰自己的恐慌，当他说“看来该走了”时，声音都是颤抖的。

如果Steve可以代替Tony的话，他会毫不犹豫就那样做的。他忍受不了看着恐惧一点点把Tony吞噬掉。

Tony慢慢地深深吸了一口气，然后吐出。“再给我几分钟，”他说，语气几乎是恳求的，就好像他在征求Steve的同意。

“你想要多久都可以，”Steve说。这是他唯一能说的话。

Tony点点头，脸上是让人心疼的感激。他咬着嘴唇走出了起居室，过了一会儿，Steve听到浴室的门关上的声音。

Steve盯着电话。他想自己刚才要是把它关掉就好了，那样它永远都不会响起；他希望现在仍是早上，他们安静地一动不动躺在床上，因为都不想吵醒对方；他希望现在可以回到晚上，那时他多么想把Tony抱在怀里，但又因为害怕Tony的拒绝而退却了。

他真希望以前那么多事可以重新来过，他会做出不同的选择。

最终，Tony返回起居室。他还是很苍白，但镇定了许多，显然已经做好了决心。他在T恤外面套了一件深蓝色的毛衣，又披上一件薄外套。“我准备好了，”他说，声音很平稳。

现在除了前进，别无他选。他以前一直那样做，他一直会那样做的。

他们一起走到了门口，Tony打开了门，然后站在那里。两人望了一会儿外面的雨，一辆车驶过深坑，车辆边溅起水花。

“明天下午，”Steve说，“就像我们说好的。”他还得再花些时间才能真正到达Thunderbolts Mountain，但明天他会以Steve Rogers的身份在这个世界亮相，行动起来。

明天下午。但愿Steve的突然出现和表态能够吸引Norman Osborn的注意力，暂时把Tony的事放在一边。

但到明天下午仍然是一段漫长的时间。

Tony点点头，眼神深处依旧潜伏着恐惧，但他还是挤出了一丝微笑。“认识你很好，Cap，”他伸出手，“祝你好运。”

Steve握住了他的手：“你也一样。”

Tony刚要松开手，但Steve突然一扯，然后紧紧地抱住他。

Tony立即在他的怀里变得僵硬，然后低沉又颤抖地叹了口气，但他还是用全身的力气回抱着Steve，不想放手。

太迟了，太迟了，他总是太迟了，Steve突然想哭泣。他站在这里抱着Tony——他其实以前就该这么做了，昨晚、还有之前那么多的夜晚他都应该这样抱着Tony。在他第一次看到Tony有多么害怕的时候、在他意识到Tony有多么孤单的时候、在没有人这样做过的时候、在Tony一直孤身一身的时候，他本应该这样拥抱Tony的。

他本该给予Tony这个世界的Steve不曾给予他的那些拥抱。

“坚持住，”他轻声说，“保持坚强。你不要忘记，我们会去救你的。”

Tony的肩膀耸动，再次发出了那种哽咽的声音，Steve在想他是不是哭了。“我知道的，”Tony小声回应。

Steve可以就这样站上一整天，可以站到天荒地老，只要Tony陪着他。仿佛过了好几个小时，仿佛整个世界都在雨中崩塌，他们就这样安静地相拥，直到最后Tony鼓起了勇气，离开了Steve的怀抱。

Steve放开了他，看到Tony的眼睛还是干的，心中不禁有些苦涩。

Tony仔细地看着他的脸，“我可以……？”他慢慢倾过来。

有那么一瞬间Steve不知道要做什么，但他马上反应过来，然后整个世界都在一片白光中消失了。只剩下Tony，还有Tony轻轻覆在他嘴上温热的嘴唇。

这个吻温柔而甜蜜。通过这个吻，Steve看到了所有他失去的东西，和所有他还拥有的东西，它们纠缠在一起无法分离。他只知道，如果它们分开了他会无比痛苦。

Tony微笑起来，接受了自己的命运。“不久后见。”

Steve点点头，祈祷着上天Tony说的会是真的。

Tony又凝视了他几秒，或许是和Steve一样，在铭记着对方的面容。然后，他转身，走进了大雨中。

Steve没有看着他离开，他只是关上了门，走回了房间。

***********************************

Tony花了20分钟开车到了NASA的太空中心。

接着他戴着拉低的棒球帽、手插着口袋，装出鬼鬼祟祟的样子在一群游客的外围逗留了15分钟，直到人群中有人终于注意到了他，开始窃窃私语。

3分钟后，有人报了警。

之后，事情的进展变得飞快。那群游客的导游突然带着过于灿烂的笑容告诉他们中了头彩，今天，也仅限于今天，他们可以去参观一个特别的展览；现在请跟紧她，她将带领他们进行参观。

Tony也顺从地跟着他们走，但他一直都停留在人群的边缘地带。他随着游客一起穿过控制中心的走廊，然后走过一道狭窄的门廊。

两个高大的西装男正在那里等着他。他们抓住他的胳膊快速地将他带离人群；其他大多数的游客甚至都没注意到身边发生了什么，不知道美国第一的通缉犯就在他们之中被逮捕了。

Tony被带到一个只有一张长桌和一把椅子的小房间里，他什么也没说就坐了下来，没问为什么他会被带到这里，也没问他们要对他做什么。

房间里似乎没有监控，也没有单向玻璃，但即使如此，Tony也不能让自己放松下来。他努力保持自己空白的面部表情，不让那些有可能在观察他的人看出他的恐惧和焦虑。现在，他应该表现出的是被抓到、将要面对审判时的沮丧，愤怒和惊慌。

但他这一生都在和那些想从他身上得到些什么的人对着干，他玩儿过很多这样的游戏，也很擅长此道。

可是，在房间门终于在一小时之后打开、两个HAMMER特工走进来时，要保持一张扑克脸还是很困难的。

两名特工中稍矮的那个站在了长桌的一端，而另一个特工Tony很熟悉——他就是那个在San Antonio劫持了旅店前台的人，那个混战中唯一没被枪击的特工。胸前的徽章显示他叫Pleasance，和他脸上现在得意洋洋的表情相呼应。

“我告诉过你的，Stark，你不可能永远逃下去，”Pleasance说，扬了扬下巴，示意Tony站起来。

Tony一动没动。

Pleasance对桌边的特工做了个手势，然后两个人来到Tony椅子的两侧，无名特工抓着Tony的上臂将他拽了起来，然后狠狠地摔在桌子上；Tony的双手被牢牢地铐在身后。

“什么风把你吹到这里了啊，Stark？”Pleasance问。

“正好路过，进来瞧瞧。”Tony轻快地说，“我一直对太空旅行有兴趣，”说完，他等着他们会揍他一拳，但这并没有发生。

矮个子的特工把他拉起来站直，转过来。“你盯上了这里的技术，是不是？”Pleasance问，“是不是想着能从这里偷点什么？”

Tony什么也没说。随他们怎么想，正好这也可以省得他再费脑筋编造个出现在这里还被轻易逮捕的理由。

Pleasance的表情阴沉了下来，就好像闻到了噁心的味道。“Anthony Edward Stark，你被捕了，”他低缓而庄重地说，“你有权保持沉默，但你说的每句话都将会成为呈堂供证。“他又好笑地嗤声，“你有权请一位律师。如果你请不起律师的话——你可能还不知道，但你现在确实再也请不起律师了——会有一位指派给你。你明白我说的这些权利了吗？”

Tony平静地看着他，说：“是的。”

Pleasance的眼睛眯起来，就好像他原本还期待一些反抗但又失望了一样。“搜他的身，”他恶狠狠地说。

抓着Tony的那个特工放开了他，开始上下拍打搜查，这样的全面详细的搜身让Tony很不舒服。Pleasance看到当搜查到胯部时Tony不自在地扭动了一下，他的嘴角出现了一丝噁心的微笑。Tony马上就保持不动了，他将目光固定在远处的墙上，不去看另外的两个人。

“他身上什么也没有，”搜身的特工说。

Pleasance哼了一声：“很好，“他好像再次有些失望。转身，他朝门口走去：“把这个人渣带出去吧。”

为防止Tony逃跑，两个特工分别走在他身侧，一路押送他通过后门离开了太空中心。通道应该事先就已经被清空了，路上没有看到一个太空中心的员工。没有人看到HAMMER带着Tony走向等在停车场上的两辆SUV，车子两边站着两名面无表情的特工，身上佩戴着武器。

Tony在Pleasance和矮个特工中间慢慢走着，试着保持平静，平稳地呼吸。还没走两步，Pleasance就开口：“你知道你让我很恶心吗，Stark？”

Tony没有回应，但他的身体不受控制地绷紧了起来，Pleasance停住了脚步，也逼着Tony停了下来。“你是不是以为自己很牛？我猜你这一生没干过什么光明磊落的事，你就是随心所欲，想干什么就干什么，杀了人也可以一走了之。

告诉你，混蛋，你以为现在你那些钱还能保护你吗？“

Tony左侧的矮个特工发出一声警告，但Pleasance无视了，他现在不想停下来。“这么多年你都逍遥法外，大名鼎鼎的土豪先生，但到了这个地步连你都没办法再逃脱了，”他作呕地皱起鼻子，“现在瞧瞧你自己，你会为自己做的事付出代价，Osborn指挥官会看着的。”

Tony咬住嘴唇不让自己反驳。他想告诉Pleasance他很清楚自己干了什么，他也从来没想过要逃避自己的罪行，他一直都承担着自己的责任和那些责骂，他以后也会一直那么做。

但是他没有办法去辩解，无法向你们这群人解释。他知道自己将要迎接的是什么，他已经做好了准备，祈祷自己不会屈服，不想给这个世界又一个痛恨他的理由。

“老大说他不想让你有明显的损伤，”Pleasance，“但他没说过不可以这样。”他举起拳头，狠狠地捶击Tony的后腰。

难以忍受的剧痛袭来，Tony甚至惨叫都来不及就跪倒在地，左侧的特工为了不进一步损伤他，只好放开他的手臂。

“现在你不那么高高在上了，是吧？”Pleasance鄙视地说，他抬起脚，准备再踢一次。

Tony呻吟着蜷起身体，额头抵在潮湿的沥青路上，疼的太厉害他有些想吐。

“Dan，住手吧，”另一个特工说，“别忘了Osborn说的话。”

Pleasance轻蔑地哼了一声，伸出穿着靴子的脚，用脚尖挑起Tony的下巴，抬起他的头。“噁心，”他说，然后冲Tony的脸吐了一口唾沫。

Tony畏缩了一下，这个动作让扯到了受伤的后腰，他又痛苦地呻吟了一下。

他的脸颊有湿意划过，但他无能为力，只是跪在地上祈祷Pleasance不要再打他。

“把他拉起来，”Pleasance怒叫道，收回了脚，Tony的头无力地垂下。

两个特工勾住Tony的腋下把他拽了起来，他的背部传来彻骨的疼痛，Tony弱弱地哼叫了一下。他的膝盖发软，几乎无法站立，两个特工只好不情愿地支撑着他。

“好了，可以走了，”矮个子恼火地说。

“把这个混蛋塞到车里去，”Pleasance厉声说。

另外两个特工走上前来。Tony看到了他们手中那的东西，下意识地想要挣脱，但他的举动引来了特工在刚才他重伤的部位再次狠狠地击打。

Tony腿再次瘫软，疼痛让他干呕着，就在他差一点真的吐出来时一个黑头套罩在了他的头上。他无力地挂在两个特工身上，另一个特工给他带上了脚镣，第四个特工解开了手铐，把他的胳膊拉到了身前然后再次铐上。手铐和脚镣之间连着链条，即使Tony想走，也只能一小步一小步地挪动，否则就会被绊倒在地。

特工拖着他然后粗暴地把他塞进了SUV里，还有两名特工也钻进了车，关上了车门。几秒之后，SUV启动了，几个停顿和转弯，之后车子驶上了高速公路，开往Thunderbolts Mountain。

Tony一动不动地坐着，向右侧微微弓起身子，护着受伤的身侧。他尽量把握紧的双手下垂，这样连接手铐和脚镣的链条就不会被扯得很紧。以前他也被这样得镣铐束缚过，那是在他被Yinsen的儿子控制住绝境后杀了那些无辜的人时，在监狱里待过不长的一段时间。他没忘记那种彻底无助的感觉，但他从来没想过有一天自己还会落到这样的境地。

然而，他强迫自己不去想这些，不去想在他们抵达科罗拉多后会发生的事情。他让自己去想Steve。闭上眼，他在头套后面静静想着Steve此时在做什么。此时是下午三四点，雨已经停了，马路上是干一块湿一块的痕迹，Steve坐在沙发上，读着一本书。他还穿着今天早上的绿衬衫和蓝牛仔裤，安全屋的衣服比他上个星期管Tony借的那些要合身的多。书平摊开他的大腿上，沙发旁的台灯开着，发出适合阅读的亮光。咖啡桌上有一瓶水，盖子打开，瓶子也是空的；或者是一杯已经快要喝完的但已经变凉的咖啡。

Steve真的在看书吗？还是他只是茫然地盯着打开的书，无法集中注意力。Steve是不是坐在那里想着Tony此时是怎么样的？

肯定不会。Steve现在需要想别的事情，比如明天的发布会要说些什么。如果他真的分神想了一下Tony，那也应该只是希望Tony不要搞砸他们的计划。

SUV换了一条车道，然后减速，看来是下了高速公路。Tony的心跳开始加快。

最后，如Tony所料，他们达到了一座机场。HAMMER终于抓到了Tony，所以Osborn不会浪费任何时间的。他猜他们会用私人飞机直接把他运到Thunderbolts Mountain。

一个特工把他带出了SUV。他后腰的疼痛减缓了一些，但在踉跄着下车时扯倒伤处，再次火辣辣地疼起来。有一瞬间他以为自己又会摔倒，但一只手紧紧锢住他的上臂支撑他站了起来，让他可以最终慢慢地向前走去。

走向飞机的路途非常的漫长，因为枷锁的缘故他只能小步地挪动。每一小步，他都感到未来在离自己远去，他试着去想Steve，想着如果这一切能顺利结束他该说些什么才能让Steve留下来，留在他的生活里。即使只是作为复仇者偶尔见上一面，做一些超级英雄的工作，他也心甘情愿。只要能让他再见到Steve，任何事都可以。

链条太短，HAMMER特工只好把Tony抬起来押送进飞机。他能听到他们低声的抱怨，还有Pleasance嘀咕着“人渣，垃圾”。终于他们进了飞机，有人推着他走过狭窄的通道，转弯，然后粗暴地推他坐下。

不一会儿，飞机起飞，很快就上升到了飞行的高度。没人拿开他的头套，也没人打开铐镣；没人问他需不需要去卫生间或者喝不喝水，也没人跟他说话。在上午离开安全屋的时候，他就已经失去了自己做人的人格，和Steve以及他的心，一起被留在了那里。他不再是Tony Stark了，他甚至已经不再是人。

他只是个战利品。

********************************************

很难说清他们飞了有多久，Tony估计是两小时。要降落时，他的手脚都已经发麻，他很渴，也很害怕。

飞机降落，又是在Houston机场的那一套，只不过这次过程反了过来。他被领着走过通道，然后一只手拉住他让他停下，有人把他的脚镣打开。

但是能重新正常走路的时间很短，在下了飞机之后他们再次让他停了下来，重新戴上脚镣，和连接手铐的链条。

另一辆车等在那里，从声音上听应该是一辆SUV。Tony被塞进车里，两边各有一个特工把守。门关上，他们再次行驶起来。

这次行驶的时间很长。空气变得稀薄，在漆黑的头套后面很难呼吸。Tony低下头告诉自己一切都会结束的，他们要到终点了，到达目的地就会有人把这东西拿下去。毕竟，至少在问他数据库所在位置时Osborn想看到他的脸。

但是，他还记得Pleasance说过Osborn不想让他有明显受伤的痕迹，想到这个他不得不压下一阵战栗。为什么Osborn会发出这样的命令？Osborn到底想要对他做什么？

他提醒自己，只需要再坚持住一天。  
然后Steve就会来救他。他得记住这一点，牢牢记住这一点。

Steve会来救他。

************************************

在一个叫Moonstone的暗黑复仇者的引导下，Tony来到了Thunderbolts Mountain凶险的怀抱中。

他们终于摘掉了他的头套和铐镣，让他带着茫然和不确定站在那里。他痛恨在这些人面前显出弱势，但几个小时的黑暗使得他在过于明亮的灯光下不得不低下头，皱紧眉毛。

当他终于可以看清周围时，看到Moonstone抱着手臂站在一边，她穿着酷似Carol Danvers的红黑制服。她眼中闪过恶毒的光芒，“Tony Stark，”她说，“Osborn指挥官有令，你被定为国家公敌，所以我们会用对待公敌的方式来对待你。”

他们把他带到了一件很小的囚室，只在角落里安置了一个马桶，房间里非常冷，灯光也异常的明亮。他们让他站在墙边——但不允许靠着墙——然后一动也不许动。

Moonstone甜甜地笑着，Tony记起她曾经是个精神病专家，尽管她并不热衷于治疗病人，她更喜欢说服病人去杀掉自己。思维游戏、心理控制是她的专长。

他知道他们要对他做什么了，这让他打了个冷战。这些人会用一切手段、快速地、有效地打碎他，最后Osborn就可以轻而易举地让他彻底崩溃。

从现在开始，除了痛苦，他一无所有。

“在我开始之前，你还有什么问题吗？”Moonstone问。

Tony沉默。自从离开Huston他就没有说过一句话，因为他说的任何话都会被扭曲然后反过来攻击他，所以现在沉默是他唯一的武器。如果他现在开口，当Osborn最后出现时他会更难保持沉默了。

Moonstone似乎知道他在想什么，她诡秘地笑了笑：“很好，那现在脱掉衣服。”

Tony畏缩了一下，他没料到这个，但是拒绝是没有用的。她身后站了两个高大的特工，Moonstone本人的武力值也很高。

他不情愿地开始脱衣服，首先是外套，然后是毛衣。他已经可以感到很冷了，而当他上半身赤裸时，寒冷的空气让他开始发抖。

Moonstone眼睛闪了闪，说：“哟，瞧瞧你，Stark先生，某人似乎最近不太喜欢吃饭啊。“

Tony没有看她，把身上剩下的衣服脱掉。当他只剩下内裤时犹豫了，拇指勾在内裤的边缘但停下了动作。

“如果你表现好的话，这些都会还给你的，”Moonstone得意地说，“不过现在，我要你身上所有的衣服。”

他早该知道这个的。Tony慢慢地脱下了内裤，然后站在那里，赤身裸体在寒冷中瑟瑟发抖。

一名特工捡起他的衣服，走出了牢房。Moonstone上下打量了一下Tony，嘴唇抿起，不想笑得太明显。Tony扬起下颌，强压住掩盖自己身体的冲动。颜面什么的现在已经不重要了，遮掩这种动作只会让她更开心——同时让他更羞辱。

“好好享受，”Moonstone说，不再掩饰笑容，“在你还能享受的时候。等到Osborn指挥官回来了，你就要和他的私人电脑来个约会了。”

Tony告诉自己不要对他们的威胁有所反应，但这个，是他最大的恐惧，他不能再保持沉默。不管她说的是真的，还是只是在吓唬他，他都要有所回应。“那再好不过了，”他说，直视着她，“我非常期待。”

Moonstone的眼睛眯起来。

“让他尽管来试试，”Tony继续说，语气里是常被人诟病的傲慢，“我给你们这群家伙准备了点小惊喜，和这个小惊喜相比，我之前留给HAMMER病毒就跟Windows 95一样弱智。”

Moonstone盯着他很久，想要分辨他是认真的还是在虚张声势。然后她一言不发，转身离开。

牢房的门关上了，只剩下Tony一个人。

*******************************************

时间的流动几乎要凝固，度分如年，几个小时仿佛是几个世纪。

即使Tony低着头、紧紧地闭眼，牢房里的强光依然能透过眼皮刺痛他的眼睛。房间里是彻骨的寒冷，他全身都在不受控制地颤抖，徒劳地用手臂环抱自己但也无济于事，反而加剧了他已经从青肿的后腰蔓延到整个背部的剧痛。

他想着，在最终支持不住靠到墙上去之前自己还能这样站上多久；当然，那群人不会允许他靠着墙休息的，但早晚他的腿会疲累地支撑不住自己，必须寻求外力的扶持，这是无法避免的。现在唯一的问题就是在他们强迫他离开墙壁之前他能靠着墙休息几秒？

不知道多久之后，监控的人换了一种玩法。毫无预兆的，震裂鼓膜的刺耳噪声——撞击的声音、磨人的嗡嗡声、痛苦的尖叫声混在一起——在牢房里响起。Tony大叫了一声，手捂住耳朵，本能地蹲下想要逃离这个无孔不钻的噪声。模糊之中他记得在有人进来命令自己起身之前就已经站了起来，但他死死地捂住耳朵不肯放下手。

他在想那些痛苦的惨叫是不是这个牢房上一个住客留下的，是不是有一天下一个住客也要“欣赏”自己的惨叫。

他不知道噪声是什么时候停下的，因为耳鸣已经让他无法听到别的声音了。慢慢地，他谨慎地放下了捂住耳朵的双手。刚开始，Tony颤抖而紧张地等待着，因为他确定他们会在他以为终于结束而放松的那一刻马上来第二轮的噪音折磨。

但是难以忍受的噪音并没有再出现，相反的是，Tony突然感觉牢房不再是冷得像南极，房间变得闷热又潮湿。

苦笑，他本该料到他们会使用这个手段的。

热浪几乎要比寒冷更糟糕。Tony汗如雨下，头一直在作痛，后背的疼痛也愈发凸显存在感。他的双腿和脚开始发疼，他只得不停地移动身体的重心，尽量给自己叫嚣着疲倦的肌肉一些休息。灯光还是亮得刺眼，他跟失明了一样什么也看不到。

Tony终于站不住向后倒在墙上。那几秒，他放任自己靠在墙上，贪婪地争取短暂的休息。

不过牢房门几乎是同时就猛地打开了。强光中他睁不开眼，但他听到了匆匆跑进来的脚步声。“你他妈给我离开墙！”冲他喊的那个人声音冷酷而粗哑。“现在就离开！”

一小股清凉随着这个HAMMER特工进入了牢房，Tony站了起来，费力地喘着气，他灼烧的肺迫切需要这微弱的凉气。

“别让我再进来提醒你！”特工警告说，然后离开，牢门再次紧闭。

******************************************

最终，Tony彻底丧失了时间感。

他的全身都在痛，有的地方是隐隐作痛，而有些地方是剜骨的剧痛。他现在整个人再次颤抖了起来，这次比上次更严重，因为刚才在酷热下出的汗被冷气打过之后几乎要结冰。

不靠墙站立越来越困难，那面墙离他那么近，又那么远。最近一次特工冲进来让他离开墙壁时还狠狠地打了他，冷硬的拳头正好打在之前Pleasance打伤他的地方。Tony尖叫着跪倒在地，但尽管疼痛，他还是很感激那几秒不用站立的时间。

但特工不会给他喘息的时间，很快就硬拉着站起来，Tony只能抑制不住地抽气。

他不知道自己在极端的冷热交替中站了多久，不知道还有几轮噪声折磨会让自己的听力受损，或是因为过于刺眼的灯光而视力受损；他不知道在如此脱水的情况下，下一次进入“蒸烤“模式时他还能不能出汗。

他想知道自己什么时候会倒下，然后再也站不起来。

他想知道Steve在做什么。

他希望Steve在想他。

他希望自己能活着离开这里。

********************************************

当天晚上Steve无法入睡。每次闭上眼，他都能看到那个吻结束后Tony的眼神——那么平静，又那么害怕。Tony自愿被捕、被监禁，心甘情愿地迎接注定会是折磨的刑讯，他会这么做，是因为他相信这是正确的决定。

也是因为他相信Steve会去救他。

Steve只打开了一次电视。当然，头条新闻就是Tony被捕的消息。官方唯一的声明来自HAMMER的一个匿名官员，称Tony Stark确实已经被关押了，之后就再没有消息传出，而这并不能阻止媒体疯狂的猜想。Steve只看了10分钟，就恶心得看不下去关上了电视。

一整晚，他都在想着那些可能会发生在Tony身上得可怕事情。他克制不住地想像着Tony被绑在椅子上，一根粗电缆连在他的后脑，就好像在FuturePharm里Controller那样。在他的想象中，Tony坐在那里，惊恐地睁大眼睛，但不能动也不能说话；而当Steve向他伸出手去时，他的神智已经混沌到无法认出Steve了。

但Steve想过更糟糕的情景——一扇紧闭的门，而Tony的惨叫从门后传出。每次想到这样的场景，在脑海里他都无法鼓足勇气走过去打开门，看看他们到底在做什么会让Tony发出这样的尖叫。虽然这些都只是他臆想出来画面，但他还是痛恨自己的懦弱。

快到早上的时候他终于迷迷糊糊地睡着了，但突然又惊醒，因为Steve发誓他听到了Tony在叫他的名字。不是简单地叫出他的名字，而是痛苦而渴望地呻吟着。

Steve的眼睛猛地睁开，一把掀起被子坐了起来。“Tony？”

但这很愚蠢，因为Tony并不在这里。Tony在ThunderboltsMountain，此时说不定正被想要得到数据库的Norman Osborn拷打着。

他从床上起身，知道自己无法再睡着，不用再浪费时间了。

Steve做了一些简单的运动，然后之前Tony房间里的跑步机上跑了接近一个小时。跑步机很破旧了，上面积了一层灰尘，踩在上面会发出吱呀的响声，但脚步厚实的韵律让他紧绷的神经稍稍舒缓一些。

之后的热水澡也让Steve放松了很多。他刮了胡子，终于摆脱了自从来到这个世界就留起来的胡须。挂掉之后，Steve看着镜子里的自己，找回了一点从前的感觉。

他很久没有好好端详过自己的样子了，SHIELD的牢房里没有镜子，而来到这个世界之后更是无暇顾及。

但是现在，他认真地看着镜子中的自己。他的皮肤，年轻光滑没有皱纹；他的眼睛，蔚蓝但又深藏秘密；他的嘴唇，曾经亲吻过那个比他生命还要重要的男人，而在这个世界他也再次得到了那个吻；他的下颌，现在紧绷着，彰显着自己的决心。

Steve叹了一口气，转身。现在已经早上七点了，Bucky很快就会过来。他们会去新奥尔良，在那里举行现在还没对外公布的发布会。他将会正是踏入这个世界，宣布他将重拾美国队长这个身份。

他快速地穿上了美国队长的制服，这件是他从原来世界穿过来的，是他“前世”的最后一个纪念品。制服还是那么合身，但似乎已经褪色了。

但Steve想那应该只是因为光线的缘故。

*********************************************

发布会没有Steve预想的那样顺利。

他和Bucky住的酒店舞厅成为发布会的举行场所，他们突然提出的借用场地的要求让酒店员工在匆忙布置现场时对他们俩常常怒目而视。参会人数很多，但是这个世界的人们对死而复生的超级英雄的反应几乎是冷嘲热讽加无动于衷，美国队长“复活”的新闻并没有产生他预想中的那种轰动的效果。一个声音很大的记者甚至挑衅说他不是真的Steve Rogers，因为他的制服和以前不一样。没有人挑明说他是个Skrull人，但Steve知道这个想法肯定存在于他们的脑子里。

Bucky跳出来帮他说话，简单粗暴地表示自己绝对不会把盾牌交付给别人，除非那个“别人”是真正的美国队长。他坐在Steve的右手边，对着台下的记者皱眉，显示出他和Steve 的团结一心。

Steve和Tony预料到了一些问题，所以他事先也准备了回答，但他最后还是决定即兴作答。他以前就一直都不喜欢那些演练过的讲话，从他还在二战时期在全国进行“巡演”时就深深厌恶。

“你回来之后要处理的第一件事会是什么？”前排的一个年轻女记者提问。

Steve清了清喉咙然后稍稍前倾向话筒。“这个世界的超级英雄分崩离析的太久，但这并不是他们——”不对，他想起现在他也是他们之中的一员，于是他赶紧改口，“并不是我们的错，糟糕的事情总是会发生。不过现在是搁置那些纠纷，记起我们是谁以及我们的初衷的时候了。”

他看了一眼Bucky。“所以，我现在号召所有的超级英雄团结起来，此令即刻生效。我们都有能力，但集合在一起，我们的贡献会比个人要大得多。不要再管自己叫‘新复仇者’或者‘无敌复仇者’，我们只是统一的‘复仇者‘。”

几个记者蹦了起来，叫着他的名字，希望能有机会提问。

Steve点了一个中年女记者。她挺起身子，说：“你是那个和Stark在一起出现在Charlotte和FuturePharm的‘神秘男子‘吗？”

“是的，“Steve说。

记者赶紧再接着发问，不想只问刚才那一个简单的问题。“我不能理解，”她说，“为什么你要和一个知名罪犯在一起行动？为什么你不直接逮捕他然后移交给HAMMER？你被Stark劫持了吗？”她的眼神因为最后的问题发亮，显然是在期待一个激动人心的新事件。

“你的想法太荒唐了，”Steve声汽地说，狠狠地瞪了一眼那个记者，然后指了一下房间另一侧的一个年轻男子。

“那么你认为Stark是无辜的？”男记者问。

Steve能感受到身边Bucky正注视着自己，但他没有把目光从提问的记者身上移开。“我不认为Tony被指控的那些罪行是成立的，不过我也无权去评论别人，”他回答道。

下一个记者接着提问：“那你会因为Stark杀了你而谴责他吗？”

Steve的呼吸一滞。他料想到如果要留在这个世界，他会经常听到这个问题。人们总会想知道他的回答，总会猜测他其实对曾经的挚友怀恨在心。

“完全不会，”他说。他不知道这个世界的Steve Rogers会怎么回答这个问题，但他希望那个人的回答也会是一样的。“TonyStark依然是我的朋友，对我而言，钢铁侠还是复仇者的一员。”

Bucky在他右边轻轻地咳嗽了一声，提醒Steve这场发布会最重要的目的。

于是他伸手示意那名记者坐下。“我知道超级英雄们还需要一段时间才能重新获得民众的信任，”他说，“所以我正式地向HAMMER指挥官Osborn发出会面的邀请，来共同商讨未来的事宜。”这是Tony在他们待在安全屋的第一晚教他说的台词，Steve当时觉得这句台词有些老套，但Tony耸耸肩表示民众觉得美国队长讲话就是应该老套一些。

而现在他们真的接受了这个说辞。

闪光灯不停地闪烁。半个屋子的人都站了起来，但Steve已经结束了回答。“我会向大家公布最新的进展，“他说，“感谢你们百忙之中抽出时间。”他转头看向也同样站了起来的Bucky。

他们俩一起走下台，沿着走廊直奔电梯间，酒店的保安站在一旁，防止有人跟着他们。“恭喜，”Bucky干巴巴地说，按下电梯按钮，“你刚刚让全国的超级英雄都大吃一惊。”

“很好，”Steve说。撼动整个体系——或许这正是他们现在需要的——可以让超级英雄从猜疑和分裂中清醒过来。“你认为会有人公开反对我吗？”

“现在不会，”Bucky说。电梯门打开，两人走了进去，“他们现在大概都目瞪口呆地盯着电视看呢，”他似乎在考虑别的什么事，“但这说不定能把神龙见首不见尾的Fury钓出来。”

Steve没有回应。很好，他现在需要其他的复仇者暂时保持沉默，直到他进入ThunderboltsMountain、找到 Tony、打到Osborn。

电梯到了他们房间所在的楼层，Steve拿出门卡，问：“我做的怎么样？”

“做的不错，”Bucky说，“但你不是应该让Osborn以为你恨Stark的吗？”

进了房间，Steve关上了房门。“我不能那么说，”他承认，“我没办法当着那么多的人面前说，”他不能像这个世界一样背叛Tony，“我只需要告诉Osborn在媒体前说的都是场面话，我想他不会起疑。”

Bucky讥讽地哼了一声：“确实，他在面对镜头的时候还有点人样。”

“你想他什么时候会联络我？”Steve问。

“不会直接联系你的，”Bucky说，“他大概只会派一个特工传话。”

“Tony也是这么说的，”Steve回应道。他把门卡扔到了电视柜上，有点想把电视打开，看看24小时不停播放的新闻在怎么评论他的发布会，但他还没有那么重的好奇心。

“Stark在这方面通常看的很准，”Bucky说，他走到mini 冰箱那里拿了一罐汽水。

Steve饶有兴趣地看着他：“但是你不喜欢他，对吗？”

Bucky打开汽水，但没有喝，“我的想法并不重要，”他说。

“不是的，”Steve说，“你仍然是美国队长，你的意见很关键。”他停顿了一下，补充道：“对我来说也很重要。”

Bucky深深地看了他一眼，然后喝了一口汽水，“Stark不是个坏蛋，”他最后说，“他只是……有很严重的控制欲问题。“

Steve没法反驳，他见识过足够多的事实来验证这一点。

Bucky还在审视地看着他，Steve有些不自在。突然，他想告诉Bucky真相，想要大声地说出来，让事实更加真实，让自己正视那些情感。

他深深吸了口气，想要找到合适的词句。他真不知道Bucky对“来自另一个世界的Steve Rogers爱上了害死了这个世界的Steve Rogers的Tony Stark“这个消息会有怎样的反应。

爱上，这个念头很可怕。这么长时间以来他一直确信此生他不会再有这种情感了。但这确实发生了，真真切切地发生着，他对此没有一丝疑虑。

这种情感不仅仅是Steve想去保护如此破碎的Tony，他是真的爱上了这个男人，爱上这个男人的一切：勇敢的，固执的，智慧的，自我牺牲的，真正的英雄。只是Tony从来没有这样想过，也从未相信过。

Steve也恨确信Tony也爱上了他，他不知道这是好事还是坏事。在那些无眠的漫长而孤独的深夜，他想着另一个Tony——他深爱过又失去了的Tony——会告诉他不要错过这个机会，会催促他接纳这个新世界，把它当成自己的新家。

这个世界现在是他的世界了，是他的归属。这里有那么多亟需完成的任务，他能完成，他想去完成——但他不想一个人去做，他想要Tony在他身边陪着他。

但那也只有在Steve成功的前提下才会发生，为了能再次和Tony再一次他必须要完成Tony的计划。

所以Steve深吸了一口气，但就在他要开口前，Bucky说：“嘿，我能问你一些事吗？”

Steve有些措手不及，眨眨眼：“呃，当然可以。”

Bucky看上去有些犹疑，就好像说出来的话会让他后悔。“我只是在想……我的意思是，你来自另一个世界，这真的很酷……也有点奇怪，因为你不是他但你仍是Steve，而且……”

Steve不知道该说什么，他之前一直在担心Tony，之后又在考虑发布会，他都忘记了这一切对Bucky来说也是很难接受的。和一个长着和他失去的挚友一样面容的人相处这么长时间，不会是一件容易的事。

Steve环顾了一下四周，然后微笑着说：“我们现在没什么事，”他指了指窗边的桌子和椅子，“我们为什么不坐下来聊聊呢？”

Bucky凝视了他很久，然后点点头，也微笑着，“是啊，”他说，“不错的主意。”

*****************************************

不久之前，Tony还愿意付出一切只为能坐下休息一会儿。

但是现在，他宁愿自己从没那么想过。

他依然赤裸着，不过现在已经不在他的牢房里了。他们把他带到了一个不大的房间，里面只有一把椅子。Tony此时被绑在椅子上，手腕、胸部和脚踝都用绳子固定住。他想告诉他们完全没有必要这样捆住他，他哪里也不会去的；但他不想打破自己的沉默，而且那些人也根本不会搭理他。

Tony全身都在痛，不过至少他能坐下了，这让他后背和双腿的疼痛稍稍缓解了一些。他口渴的要命，自从被关押以来他们只给了他一小杯水喝。他不知道是这个房间的灯光也过于明亮，还是自己的视力已经受损，所有的东西似乎都蒙上了一层模模糊糊的光晕。

这个房间的温度很舒适，也没有突然爆裂响起来的可怕噪声，实际上这里非常安静，所以当门打开、两个HAMMER特工走进来时，他们的脚步声显得格外响亮。

一个特工是Pleasance，另一个是矮个子的女人，嘴巴的线条显露出严苛的性格。她看也没看Tony，只是走到他身边，然后快速地拿着一直装着透明液体的针管扎到Tony的手臂上。

Tony深吸一口气，压住自己的恐慌。他告诉自己针管里可能是吐真剂，来降低他的防备，他可以抵抗这个的。

那个女人一言不发走了出去，只是在经过Pleasance身边时简洁地点了下头。门关上了，房间里只剩下Pleasance和Tony两个人。

时间在寂静中蔓延。Tony紧紧盯着他坐的椅子和Pleasance站的地方中间的一点，一遍一遍告诉自己他会坚持住的，Steve会来救他的。他可以的。

之后，药起效，一切都不同了。只是在几秒钟，房间里的灯光就变得过于刺眼；灯管发出的极其微弱的嗡嗡声对他来说好比直升机的轰鸣；绑住他的带子变得无比沉重，痛苦地勒在他身上；身体上的每一处疼痛都被无限放大，让Tony弓起身体不住地抽气。

他自己粗重的呼吸声在他耳朵里和撕心裂肺的尖叫声一样大，即使是微弱的动作都会让他浑身疼得要命。Tony茫然地看着前方的虚空，脑袋一片混沌，他试着让呼吸平静下来，不想用自己的呼吸声来进一步折磨自己。

余光里他看到有什么在动，他费力地眨眼想让自己模糊的视线清晰一点。现在他知道刚才他们给他注射的是什么药物了，但他对此无能为力，只能束手坐在这里，浑身不受自己控制剧烈颤抖着。

Pleasance调整了一下他的无线耳机。“一切准备就绪，”他说，这个再正常不过的音量在Tony耳朵里却无异于巨大的叫喊，他瑟缩了一下，这个小动作却引发了深入脑髓的疼痛。

Pleasance慢慢踱步走了过来，脸上带着纯粹的好奇，就好像坐在面前是什么有趣的实验品，而不是个活生生的人类。他停在椅子前，眼睛因为沉思而微微眯起，然后他伸手戳了一下Tony的胳膊。

这一戳就好像被细高跟鞋刺中了一样，Tony拼命想不出声，但他实在忍受不了，痛苦地大叫出来，但叫声又在他的耳朵里炸裂成为二重的折磨。

Pleasance满意地哼了一声，刺激着Tony被放大的感官。他无助地看着特工擦得锃亮反光的靴子抬起，然后踢中了自己。

他脚踝的每一根骨头一定是都断了，要不然为什么会这么疼。他尖叫着，下意识地用力挣动绳子想要从施刑者身边逃离，但回馈给他的是又一阵无法忍受的疼痛。

他看到Pleasance的手握成拳，看到了他指节上的汗毛和精心修剪的指甲。他想求饶，想乞求，但当Pleasance一拳打中他的身侧时，除了微弱的啜泣他发不出别的声音。

彻骨的疼痛贯穿全身，他叫不出声，甚至无法呼吸。

他唯一能做的就是心怀感激地昏过去。

****************************************

Tony再次醒来时发现自己回到了原来的牢房，还是让眼球疼痛的强光和酷热与寒冷的交替，不过至少没有人进来冲他喊让他站起来了。他们放任他蜷缩在角落里，眼睛因为剧痛而紧闭。他浅浅地呼吸，尽量不让自己的身体有任何动作。

Tony木然地想着到现在为止，他们甚至还没有问他一个问题。

最可怕的是他真的不知道他们下一步会对他做什么。那个傲慢的Osborn之前肯定认为他会抓到Tony，他会根据这个前提给下面的HAMMER特工下达命令。Moonstone会享受制定施刑的计划，知道在Osborn到来之前要软化Tony。

一开始，他们的计划很顺利，但Tony关于发动病毒攻击的话打乱了一切。Tony为自己争取了一些时间，但现在又会发生什么？他猜不到。也许注射药物本来就是计划的一部分，或者是Tony的威胁逼迫他们即兴想出来了这一招。不管怎样，他非常害怕在不久的将来还会有一针等着他。

当然，那是假定他活过了这一针。

时间缓慢地流逝着，每一分钟都那么漫长。药物让他的感官强化，即使是最微弱的光线和声响都会像鞭子一样抽打在他的身体上。他躺在寒冷的房间冷硬的水泥地上，身体发抖，强光刺激下什么也看不到，即使是心跳都带着疼痛。他害怕扩音器再次打开、传出可怕的尖叫和其他混杂在一起的噪音，如果说之前还只是难以忍受的程度，在他此时的状况下就会变成痛不欲生。昏迷对他来说会是一种解脱，因为他很可能会崩溃地随着噪音一起尖叫起来。

他不知道现在是几点，不知道今天是哪天，但他很确定Steve已经举行了发布会也发出了与Norman Osborn会面的邀请。

现在外面进展的如何？他希望Steve的发布会能顺利，希望Steve在前往Thunderbolts Mountain的路上，希望Steve不会因为包庇逃犯而收到责难。希望Steve没有认为Tony应该为内战和Skrull入侵赎罪、这里就是他的归属而把他扔在这里自生自灭。

不，他坚决地告诉自己，不会的，那不是真的。他的一只手慢慢握拳，但即使是这样简单的动作都增加了他身体的负担，他只好立刻停了下来。

Steve不会那么对他的，Steve是个好人。

疼痛和药物影响他太多了，他得振作起来，不能让那些人此时、像这样打碎他，不能在Steve来之前放弃。

Tony颤抖着，在又一阵疼痛席卷而来时屏住呼吸，试着回忆那些他和Steve一起度过的美好的时光：一起在车里嘲笑被他们甩掉的HAMMER跟踪者，在Steve温热的身边醒来，安全屋里两个人一起坐在沙发上时的安全感，确信Steve是站在他这一边时的感激和惊喜。Steve不会抛弃他，Steve会来救他的。

上帝啊，求求你，让Steve来救我吧。

***************************************

“没有人来，”Steve生硬地说。

Bucky没吭声。

“为什么没人来？”Steve问，他已经向楼下的停车场看了无数次了。

外面天色已经暗下来，尽管他们在很南部的地方，冬日的午后也是很短暂的。他和Bucky几乎一整天都在讲着各自可笑的、愉快的经历，对那些太过沉重的话题都心照不宣地回避了。终于在一个小时前，两人没有再可以讲的故事，从那时开始Steve就焦躁不安地在屋子里来回走，让Bucky有些恼火。

但Steve就是控制不住自己。Tony已经被HAMMER关押超过24小时，按照原计划Tony现在应该都已经被救出来了。计划的延迟影响的不仅仅是Tony，还有卧底在Thunderbolts Mountain的Natasha，还有那些Bucky找来协助他们进攻的人。

但是Steve想的最多的还是Tony。Tony要独自面对酷刑，说不定此时就在被那些人想要他开口的人折磨着。Tony放弃了吗？他会认为Steve不会去救他吗？他知道距自己被逮捕已经过去多久了吗？

“如果你再向窗外看一次，”Bucky说，他靠在最近的床头上，“我会忍不住扔东西砸你。”一整天，他的手机就没消停过，一个超级英雄接着一个想要联系到他，问他到底发生了什么，一小时后他就把手机静了音也不再查看屏幕了。

Steve看了他一眼，然后停了下来。“我不明白，”他说，看着靠在梳妆台旁边的盾牌还有一旁的手提箱，“我以为他们至少会打个电话过来。“

“我猜Osborn现在正忙着，”Bucky说，随后意识到这句话听起来不太对，于是做了个鬼脸，“嘿，听着，他们肯定会派人过来的，Osborn不会在跟你谈话之前放任你在外面到处乱跑的。他要确认你是不是真的，知道你的意向还有其他狗屁玩意。”他从床上站了起来，“他妈的，他说不还想把你脑壳打开看看你到底怎么复活的，像他那种人肯定对这种事感兴趣。”

房间里的电话突然响起，声音异常的响亮，固定电话的铃声在这个手机时代听起来几乎像是远古时期的遗物。

Steve奔过去，“你好？”

“是Captain Rogers吗？”话筒里的声音听起来有些模糊，也有些耳熟，“我是酒店前台，有一位来自HAMMER的女士正在前往您的房间，本来我不允许通知您的，但……”

Steve现在认出了这个声音，是一个在布置发布会现场时出力很多的酒店员工，“非常感谢，”他说，挂了电话看向Bucky。

“他们来了。”

Bucky迅速地拎起手提箱然后藏到了衣橱里。Steve扫视了一样房间，查看任何有可能泄漏有人和他在一起的痕迹：台子上那瓶喝了一半的水可以是他的，盾牌也是他的，皱起的床单也可以是他在等待的时候坐着而产生的。

虽然他一直等待着，但当有人敲门时他还是稍稍吓了一跳。他挺起胸，深吸了一口气。

好了，该上场了。

走廊里站了三个人，一个头发漂染成红色的女人，两个武装的HAMMER特工。女人伸出手：“Captain Rogers？”

Steve也伸手握住对方的手：“您好，夫人。“

女人微笑：“我是Victoria Hamd，Osborn指挥官的助理。“

Steve放开她的手，后退一步，将房门大打开，“请进，“但愿他们不会看出来他的心脏在狂跳。

Victoria Hand和两个特工跟在他身后进了屋，带着职业审视的目光打量着房间，Steve笔直地站着，不去看他们检查房间。一个特工进到卫生间查看，Steve很庆幸他们当时没把Bucky藏在那里，他甚至把浴帘都拉开了，显示没人躲在那里。

“Barnes先生在哪里？”Victoria问。

“他走了，”Steve说，如果她要是继续问Bucky去哪了，Steve会告诉她之前他和Bucky编好的说辞，不过他想对方应该不会再追问，Victoria不会想让他起戒心，她会想让他以为他们和Steve是同一战线、HAMMER愿意与他合作的。而且作为一个机构，他们还是愿意和他一起工作的，因为直到上个星期，HAMMER里的很多特工还是在为SHIELD效劳。HAMMER的腐败是从Norman Osborn本人开始的，这个女人很有可能坚信自己做的是对的，她可能真的认为Osborn是美国人民最好的选择。

正如Steve所料，Victoria没有追问Bucky的下落。“我被指派护送您去Thunderbolts Mountain，”她说。她很漂亮，但隐藏在眼镜后的眼镜却十分冰冷，“Osborn指挥官很想与您见面。”

Steve点点头：“我很高兴，我随时都可以出发。”

Victoria Hand再次微微笑了一下：“很抱歉，Osborn指挥官明天才能回thunderbolts Mountain，他还有一下公务要处理。为了弥补，HAMMER会安排您到一家酒店，费用都是我们出。”她看了一眼房间里的两张单人床还有墙上廉价的挂画，“当然我们提供的住所会比这里更……舒适，更适合您的身份。”

Steve知道，她在撒谎。Osborn肯定已经在Thunderbolts Mountain了，已经开始要撬开Tony的嘴，获取那些秘密了。这只是在为Osborn拖延时间的把戏。

但他什么也不能做，他现在只能撒谎然后假装顺从，假装自己为他们的建议而高兴，假装不知道他即将入住的房间会被全方位的监听和监视。

于是他冲她微笑，说：“谢谢你，不过我还是要归还Osborn指挥官的好意。”

Victoria凝视着他。Steve知道她明白了他话里真正的意思：Osborn对Tony做了什么，他会连本带利一起归还给Osborn。

“很好，“她最后说，”那是你和Osborn指挥官之间的事了。“

“哦，还有一件事，“Steve说，”我没有任何行李，我原来以为不会在这里待很久的，“他指了指自己穿着的制服，”我这样有点显眼。“

她上下打量了一下Steve，微笑着说：“不用担心，我们会处理好的。”

没有什么还需要说的，也没有什么理由再拖延了，Steve拿起盾牌、外套和房间钥匙，说：“那我们就走吧。”

Victoria在前面领路，Steve跟着她，身后是两个特工。“我们从后门出去，我想现在还是低调一点比较好，对吧？“

“没错，“Steve赞同道。Bucky还在衣橱里，不知道会对这场对话有何感想。在他们进攻Thunderbolts Mountain之前他们没有交谈的机会了，他只希望这么做不会为以后的行动留下隐患，”那样做很好。“

一行人来到电梯，Steve紧张了起来。如果他们想拿下他，就会是在此时。

但是什么也没发生。两个特工依然保持着警觉，但没有任何动作，Victoria Hand看了他一眼，嘴角轻蔑地勾起，Steve猜她知道自己在想什么。

电梯门打开了，Steve跟在Victoria身后走了进去，两个特工尾随，然后把守住关上的电梯门。

没有人说话，一片沉默中，电梯开始下降。

****************************************

Tony以前不知道自己会惨叫得这么大声，当然，他宁愿自己永远不知道。

他们再次给他注射了那种药，日光灯会刺伤他的眼镜，说话声和他自己的尖叫声能穿透他的鼓膜，束缚他的绳子像铁钳一样夹住他的手腕和脚踝。

电击像火焰，又像硫酸从他身体里流过，一路灼烧留下他从没经历过也从没想象过的疼痛。

“哎呀，”Norman Osborn俯下身，贴着Tony的耳朵假惺惺地说，“刚才那声听起来很疼的样子，”他的声音响雷般轰鸣着。

Tony尽自己最大可能不去听，他的短促的呼吸仿佛要将声带撕裂。

Osborn直起身：“再来一次。”

电流再次窜过他的身体，Tony听到自己的尖叫声模糊地想着他的喉咙和鼓膜居然还没有爆裂。

电击终于停下了，Osborn走近，他的眼神闪烁着暴虐的光，抹着发油的头发亮，引人作呕的古龙水下，这个人闻起来就透着疯狂的味道。他散发着精神错乱、自大和腐烂的臭味。

Osborn抓着Tony的头发，拉着他的头后仰，好像要把他的脖子折断。Tony喘着粗气，屋顶的灯光刺透双眼让他什么也看不见。

“你会告诉我数据库上的信息，”Osborn嘶声说，“当我得到我想要的一切之后，你会认罪，Stark，在电视直播上，让所有人都看着。那会变成最棒的发布会，人们会讨论好几年的。”他的手收紧，然后狠狠摇晃了一下Tony，“那个时候你会求我赐你一死，我承诺我会给你那个的。而且我刚刚决定就实现你的愿望好了，让他们发现你隔开自己的手腕，躺在自己的血里，墙上说不定还可以写一些比如‘对不起，我搞砸了一切’的话，这一点我还没确定。不过，只有你给了我我想要的东西，我才能给予你我的慈悲，这是等价交换。你觉得这个计划如何，全知的未来主义先生？”

Tony什么也没说，他甚至不知道如果想说，自己还能不能说出话来，让自己不一直尖叫下去已经耗费了他所有。

他知道为什么Osborn不想让他身上有明显的伤痕了——公开认罪。天啊。

Osborn放开了他的头发，站起来：“再来一次。”

灼热的剧痛从绕在他最后完好的两根手指的电线上传来，他无法逃落只能抽搐着让捆绑他的绳索勒得更紧，尖叫，尖叫，一直尖叫，直到整个世界都只剩下狰狞的火焰在燃烧。

“或许我该不管那么多直接把你连到电脑上算了，”Osborn说，“我愿意承担一点风险。”

不，上帝，不！不能那样！Tony浑身发冷，不住地颤抖，无助地呻吟着，尽管每一声呻吟都让他更加难受。他疼的全身是汗，但又觉得那么冷，好像冰在燃烧成蓝色的火焰。

“我办公室里有个储备颇丰的酒柜，”Osborn静静地说，声音里透着自信，回荡在屋子里，“里面肯定会有你喜欢的，苏格兰？波旁？怎么样，Stark？想来一杯吗？或许我应该把一整瓶灌到你喉咙里，你想之后会发生什么？喝醉但又能清楚感知一切的感觉是什么样你想尝试一下吗？我想如果那么做你会开口的。”

深深的恐惧在Tony心中蔓延开来，连疼痛都暂时变得麻木。他会开口吗？这个药物也会加强喝醉的感觉吗？

他能冒这个险吗？

“告诉我那些我想知道的东西，”Osborn命令道。

他不能说。他不会说。

“告诉我！”Osborn喊道。

他还喊了些什么，但Tony自己的尖叫声掩盖了一切。

***********************************************

“我想知道，”Victoria Hand说，“再次穿上制服的感觉如何？”

Steve低头看着盘子，一半的食物还剩在那里，但他已经一点也不饿了。他的精神过于紧张了，一直都要小心翼翼地在这个女人面前伪装。她太精明了，洞悉一切。Steve坐在这个豪华酒店的餐厅里、周围的人还时不时向这边偷偷瞥一眼，她知道他现在很不自在。

如她所言，Victoria订了一家非常贵、非常奢华的酒店房间，套房里有宽敞的起居室还有一间和他上个旅馆房间一样大的卫生间。房间的装潢考究而优雅，Steve四处逛了逛，假装自己被这么漂亮的房间吸引了，但实际上是在找可能装了监视器和监听器的地方。

最后Steve决定还是假设他们一直能看到、听到他的行动比较好。他和Victoria在房间里的巨大“迷你“酒吧台喝了一杯酒，过了一会儿一个HAMMER特工给他送了一些昂贵有品位又合身的衣服过来。

Victoria看到Steve有些惊讶的表情时微笑了起来，说：“我通常一眼就能看出一个男人的身材尺寸。”

Steve很想问她那为什么她看不出来Norman Osborn隐藏在假面后面的真面目，不过他只是笑着然后进了卧室换衣服。

现在他们在吃晚餐。Steve有些怀疑今天一整晚Victoria都要跟自己在一起，他们已经吃了两个小时了，但她还是想方设法地拖延时间，让两人的谈话继续下去。

“有些奇怪，”他回答她的问题，试着想像这个世界的Steve Rogers会怎样回应，想着起死回生应该是怎样的感受。

不过他想对于“起死回生”他自己也是有一些经验的。

“不过也感觉很对，”他说，微微笑着，“感觉很棒。”

这是实话。制服是他自己的，不过盾牌不是，但拿着它依然不可思议地熟悉，这个盾牌的重量和平衡感和他自己的盾牌是一模一样的，契合度也是那样完美。在发布会之后，出于对Bucky的尊重，他没有拿着盾牌，但他其实很想在一会儿回房间之后再拿起来试试手感，不过因为HAMMER在监视他，所以他还是打消了这个年头——整个世界都会怀疑为什么在他宣布要致力于协调当初将他害死的冲突时，还要拿着盾牌做练习。

但他真的很想再次拿起盾牌。

不过，又一个两小时过后，当他终于熬过了晚餐、又被迫喝了一些夜酒和漫无边际的闲聊，终于可以独处了的时候——他还是决定不去碰盾牌。他确认了它依然靠在床边，但没有捡起它。

Steve冲了个澡，刷了牙，就上床了。他打开电视，胡乱换着台，漫不经心地想着有哪些电视台和他原来世界的是一样的，有哪些又是不一样的。过了一会儿，他意识到他的举动有些不符合“人物性格”，又想到了那些在默默监视自己的人，于是他最后选了一个台没再换。

这个台在播一个老西部片，他不知道电影在讲什么，但也无所谓了。这部电影因为简单所以反而很让人心安，谁是好人谁是坏蛋一眼就能认出来，好人从来不会射偏，行动前也不需要三思，结局也是几枪干掉坏蛋，大获成功。

如果一切都是这样就好了，Steve叹息着想道。

*******************************************

那一晚Steve的梦境交织着黑暗。他再次回到了Stark大厦的那个空旷实验室，但现在这个实验室里多了Tony告诉他关于Bucky的事时他们待的旅馆房间那张丑陋的绿地毯，整个房间里也充满了他们在FuturePharm遭遇Controller时那种噁心的红光。

Tony正跪在实验室中央，低着头。在Steve靠近的时候，他抬起眼，红色的灯光打在他的脸上像鲜血，他的眼睛黯然而模糊，可能是蓝色的，也可能是棕色的。

“杀了他，”Crossfire说。

“杀了他，”Norman Osborn说。

Steve顺从地举起拳头，走上前。

Tony颤抖起来：“Steve。”

Steve停下来，盯着Tony，有什么在他内心深处挣脱出来。

他不能这么做。现实中，他曾经毫不犹豫地遵从了那个指令，之前的梦中也都是那样做了。但这次他下不去手。他终于可以抵抗了。

“我不要，”Steve说。

Tony带着恐惧的乞求变成了松了一口气的微笑，他站起来走向前来，“Steve。”

Steve也冲向他，心脏在狂跳。他做到了！他打败了命运，他赢了！

Norman Osborn大发雷霆，怒吼道：“不！“

Tony突然痛苦地大叫，踉跄着再次跪倒在地。

Steve喊着他的名字，跑向他，在Tony慢慢倒在地上时接住了他。在他怀里，Tony无力地瘫软下来，蓝色的眼睛里满是恐惧和不解。在他怀里，Tony的眼神慢慢暗淡下来，最后彻底失去了光彩。

Steve紧紧地抱着他，拒绝相信这一切，悲痛地尖叫。

而在角落里，Norman Osborn一直，一直大笑着。

**************************************

如昨天约定好的那样，Steve在早上七点与Victoria Hand在酒店餐厅吃早餐。与昨晚不同，他穿着他的制服，带着头罩，背着盾牌。

Steve没心情去闲聊，他还记得昨晚噩梦的每一个细节，每次想起来都会让他发抖。他对Tony疯狂的担心现在变成了不可动摇的决心，他不会再拖延了。

他要把Tony带回来。今天就带回来。

早餐结束后，Victoria起身，说：“车已经在外面等着了，我们去ThunderboltsMountain的车程足够你和Osborn指挥官预定好见面的时间了。”

Steve冲她微笑了一下，就好像这个消息让他很高兴一样。早上他不得不躲在卫生间里把那个将要向全世界揭露Osborn真面目的摄像头和麦克风装到自己的制服里，隐藏在他制服的叠层里，没有人能搜到。

至少Tony是这么对他说的。Natasha和Bucky在休斯顿第一次拜访他们时，根据Tony的要求把这个装备带了过去。Tony看到它们之后微笑地向另外三人解释这是他在为SHIELD开发的技术，本来是想装在外勤特工制服里的。

整套装备都是声控的，在安全屋的第二天，Tony将设备的程序调试成适应Steve的声音，只有特定的指令才会激发其录音和信号传送的功能。“Natasha会把她那边需要的一切都准备好，你只需要确保你的附近有一台电脑就行，”Tony说，“然后你就可以开始了。”

在安全屋的时候，一切都听起来如此简单，现在，只剩下几个小时了，Steve紧张了起来。但他已经迫不及待地想要说那些指令，想要和Osborn面对面然后送那个男人下地狱。如今，他想通了，他知道了有些时候取胜的唯一方式就是弄脏自己的手。

如果计划没有顺利实行，如果他无法向世界直播Osborn的丑恶行径，他会找到另一个办法的。不论付出什么代价。必要的话，他会亲自去一家一家地找电视台和广播台，向他们展示那个声称会保护美国人民的男人的嘴脸。如果这个世界不接受，那他会杀掉Norman Osborn。

他们走出了餐厅和酒店大厅。Steve没有四处观望，但他知道Bucky会在某个隐秘的地方护卫着。

Steve目视前方，点点头。行动开始。

这样就行了。在抵达Thunderbolts Mountain之前他能做的只有这么多。

********************************************

“我来告诉你吧，”Osborn说，“我不为难你了，你只要给我一个名字就好，那样就行。“

Tony只是躺在地板上。这次他们甚至都没费劲把他带出牢房，直接派人给他注射了药物，然后不久Osborn就过来了。

房间里的寒冷更加刺骨，但他连颤抖的力气都没有了。不知道多久之前他们给了他一杯水，但他强化过的感官让他喝到的只有腐败的臭味。尽管他体内每个细胞都叫嚣着干渴，但他还是拒绝了那杯水；如果他身体里还有余留的水分的话，他可能已经哭出来了。

“一个名字就好，“Osborn说，声音嘶哑。Tony已经看不到他了，很久以前他就什么都看不到了，视线被无法逃避的强光灼烧到模糊。

“告诉我蜘蛛侠是谁，“Osborn说。

Tony想朝天大笑。当然了，Osborn最想要的名字是蜘蛛侠的。其他超级英雄的真实身份也很重要，但都没有这个让Osborn抓狂了那么久的重要。

“告诉我！“Osborn踢了他一脚。

Tony虚弱地尖叫着，身体里的血液都在燃烧，他的声音沙哑，叫声已经变成不似人类能发出来的窒息声，尖叫让他的喉咙和耳朵一样的痛。

Osborn火冒三丈地喘着粗气，他的脚再次划过地面抬起来。但他的耳机里响起一个小而清晰的声音，Tony清楚地听见：他到了。

“你很走运，”Osborn说，放下了本来要踢出去的脚，“我还有别的事，”他想门口走去，地板在他重重的脚步下颤动着，要把Tony的骨头震碎。

“别以为这就结束了，Stark，你还欠我一个名字。”

门“咣”地一声关上了，寒冷侵袭着Tony，疼痛也纠缠着他。

他到了。

************************

Thunderbolts Mountain和Steve所知的那个SHIELD母舰没有太多区别，就是一个尽管拥有高精尖设备但其实并没有多少资金的政府机构。当他在Victoria和其他两个无名特工的护卫下走过走廊时，能感觉到很多人在盯着他看。他的美国队长制服在一片绿制服很显眼，背后的盾牌反射着金属的冷光，吸引了更多的注意。

“你在这里制造了不小的轰动，”Victoria Hand说。

Steve一惊，看向她——她应该是无意间说出来的，但这句话让他瞬间回想起他原来的世界。

“他们搞不清你是怎么一回事，“Victoria继续说。

“那我想我总是可以为他们收藏的纪念卡片签名的，“Steve说。

Victoria有些诧异地眨眨眼，之后被逗笑了，说：“说不定你可以那么做。“

他们走进了电梯，三个特工也挤了进来。其中一个红发女特工，头发在脑后挽成结，表情冷漠而倨傲，除了刚开始她略带好奇地看了Steve一眼，之后她再也没看过他。Steve目光扫过女特工，然后注视着前方电梯的金属门。

电梯停了两次，第一次有一个特工走了出去，第二次，Natasha和另外一个特工离开了。当她走过Steve身边时，因为他的庞大体格而稍稍扭了一下身体，她的手不经意地划过Steve的手，然后他感觉到有一个小东西被灵巧地塞进他的手掌里。

他收紧手指握住这个通讯器。

电梯再次停止之前，他一动不动笔直地站着，之后他跟着Victoria走出电梯。他随意地抬起手挠了挠鼻子，又抓了抓耳朵，将通讯器塞进耳朵里，然后自然地放下手。

通讯器里还是一片沉静。Steve和Natasha他们已经联络上了，但他们只有等到必要的时刻才能通话。Natasha正在赶往卧底期间发现的一个隐秘入口，下一次她再跟Steve汇报时，Bucky就会和她在一起了。

Steve终于到达了目的地。

Norman Osborn的办公室在最顶层，一整面墙都是玻璃，可以让他俯瞰下面的世界；另一面墙被一个长酒吧台和沙发占据；他的办公桌上没有任何私人物品，只有一台电脑和一个薄薄的活页夹。

指挥官正坐在桌子后，穿着笔挺的西装领带。他本人的头发比在电视上看到的还要奇怪，没有哪种正常的发型能违反物理法则梳成那个样子。当Steve走进来时，他起身，手指张开抚摸着桌子的边缘。“你好，Captain。”

Steve点头示意：“你好，指挥官。”他不想用这个尊称，但为了让Osborn放松警惕他还是以“指挥官”称呼对方。

他们握了手。Victoria Hand询问两人是否需要其他的东西，Steve礼貌地拒绝了，她向他们微笑了一下，然后离开。

眼前的男人把Tony的生活变成噩梦，和他独处非常考验Steve的定力，他不得不强行保持平静。他很想跳过桌子问Tony在哪，如果计划真的进行的不如意，他很确定自己会给那张老奸巨猾的脸狠狠一拳。

“非常感谢你百忙中抽出时间见我，”Steve说，坐在了桌前为访客准备的黑色椅子上。

“我怎可能错过和Steve Rogers见面的机会呢，”Osborn说，“特别是当所有人都以为你已经死了的时候。”尽管他的口吻很随意，但他的眼睛微微眯起；如果他对起死回生的Steve看上去神秘地年轻了十多岁抱有怀疑，他并没有指出来。“请你原谅，但我还是对你是如何复活的这件事很感兴趣，介意跟我分享一下吗？”

Steve犹豫了一下，就好像对自己死亡和复活有迷惑。“说来话长，”他最后说，“这么说吧，如果不是某几个人，我今天也就不会在这里了。”

Osborn看起来对这个回答并不满意，但没有深究。“所以现在看来，你接管回了美国队长的职务。”

“是的，”Steve撒谎道，“我一直坚信，如果你能胜任一项工作，你就应该去做，而不是让别人替你做。”

“我也是这么想的，”Osborn点头说道，“这个世界的人们都很想念你，Captain。”

“谢谢，”Steve说。

“那你对复仇者们有什么计划吗？”Osborn问，“你肯定知道超级英雄注册法案现在已经立为法律了，对吧？”

“是的，”Steve简短地说。

“你会注册吗？”Osborn问。

Steve的表情变得坚毅，他不想讨论政治。Tony已经为他灌输了足够的关于撕裂超级英雄群体的法案和冲突的背景知识，让他能应对这类话题的问题，但这并不代表他愿意去回答。“那是法律，”他依旧干脆地说，就好像这个回答解决了所有问题，“至于复仇者们，我最首要的任务就是确保队里的每个人都是有资格成为一名复仇者的。”

Osborn的眼睛闪烁着噁心的微光，“施加正义，对吧，Captain？”

“你可以这么说，”Steve无波澜地说，“我相信承担我们行动的后果是正确的，一些复仇者在……冲突中表现的非常糟糕，我需要处理这件事。“

想到“惩罚“，Osborn眼中的光愈发明亮。”你真是和我志同道合的人，“他说。

Steve听到了不得不抑制住一个冷颤。

现在该是他问问题的时候了，那几个词会触发录音的开关。但他犹豫了一下，他得在不引起怀疑的同时装出厌恶Tony Stark的样子。Tony让他用一切手段都可以，Steve也知道他说的是对的，但他仍然不想这么做，因为这太像是一种背叛了。

不过，这是唯一的方法。

他看着Osborn：“我能问个问题吗？“

七个简单的字。曾经，在另一个世界，在另一个人生里，有那么七个字是Steve的世界崩塌的源头，夺走了他的思维，醒来时徒留伤痛。今天，没有任何大场面——没有血红的灯光，也没有什么轰鸣或其他噪音，只是在他耳朵里静静地传来Natasha的声音：“可以了。”

从现在开始，Norman Osborn说的每一句话都会向全世界直播出去。Stark科技在抵御Skrull入侵中的失败是Tony被指责为叛徒和罪犯的原因之一，现在Steve非常高兴地想着他此时用的Stark科技会帮助他打到Osborn。

当然，Osborn根本想不到即将要发生在他身上的事。他靠在椅背上，做了一个邀请的动作，“当然可以。”

“我能问你，”Steve为了让大众知道他们对话的情景，所以又重复了刚才的问话，他移动了一下，让身体更靠近Osborn桌上的电脑，好让信号更清晰。“我们说到了后果，你介意告诉我你想怎么处置TonyStark吗？”

“我想要让他接受正义的制裁，“Osborn说，有些恼怒地说，他再次直起身，“你不反对吧。”

“不，”Steve说，“我只想确保他得到应有的惩罚。”

在他的通讯器里，Natasha再次安静地说：“我们进来了。”现在一切都准备就绪了，所有人就位。在ThunderboltsMountain内部的某处，Bucky和他带来的不知道还有谁已经行动起来了。Bucky会带来Tony装着盔甲的手提箱，但Steve突然想到其实并不需要带来它，因为他有一种不祥的预感，不管Tony在哪，都不会有能力战斗了。

Osborn挑起眉毛：“惩罚？为了哪项罪名？”

Steve什么也没说，只是直视着Osborn，让那个男人自己想明白。

“哦，我知道了，“Osborn说，眼中依旧是恶毒，”Stark会得到惩罚的，我向你保证。“

“你能？“Steve淡淡地问。

Osborn身体前倾，双手抓着一尘不染的办公桌。“你放心吧，Captain，就在我们现在说话的这会儿，HAMMER正设法得到Tony Stark的彻底坦白呢。而且他一开口，我就会让他在电视上直播着认罪，让全世界看着。”

Osborn看起来为这个想法感到兴奋异常，于是Steve决定再推他一把。这正是Tony想让他套Osborn说的话，这样整个世界都会看到他是怎样疯狂的一个人。“现场直播？安排起来会很困难的。”

“哦，相信我，”Osborn得意地说，“等我收拾完Stark，我想让他说什么，他就说什么。”

Steve在想外面的世界此时会是什么一派什么景象呢。那么多人站在时代广场上、客厅里、地铁上或者看着他们的手机……他们会是惊恐地看着这个，还是在点头赞同Osborn？

“你刚才说的‘设法得到彻底坦白‘，你真正的意思是——“Steve开口。

“我说的什么意思就是什么意思，“Osborn紧绷地说，”你是来对我的方法指手画脚的吗？“

“完全不是，“Steve巧妙地说。

Osborn稍稍放松了一些，眯着眼睛审视着Steve，“好吧，“他说，”我得说你变了，Captain。“

Steve想起那个空旷的实验室，想起那个他不得不服从的指令，想起他手上的鲜血，想起在那个牢房里待过漫长的等待审判的日子，想起时间机器和他是多么迫切地走进它，渴望挽回他失去的东西。

他想起一个有着一双灵动的焦糖色眼睛又聪明绝顶的男人，他灵巧的双手，还总想着证明自己；他想起一个有着一双悲伤的蓝色眼睛又智慧过人的男人，他罕见的温暖笑容，还总是认为自己不值得别人的好意和同情；他想起一个有着金色头发和蔚蓝色眼睛的男人，心中想着要去做好事，却犯下了最恐怖的罪行，之后为了纠正自己的错误而挑战命运和时间。

他想像着这个男人人生无数种可能的走向，但不知为何这个男人总是会回到他归属的地方。

于是，他说：“如果你经历过我经历的那些事，你也会变的。”

Osborn点点头，假装自己对Steve的遭遇深感同情。也许他真的会有同情，谁知道那个男人扭曲的脑子里会想些什么呢。“那我想你对Tony Stark的感情也改变了，”Osborn说。

“是的，”Steve说——这不完全是谎言，他对Tony的感情确实发生了变化，“但是我不明白的是为什么你会恨他。”

“我？”Osborn突然站了起来，他的身体前倾向下盯着Steve，“你当然不会知道原因，你之前一直忙着做道德楷模，然后你死了，你没看到Tony Stark做的那些事。他是个谎话精，骗子，小偷，也是个叛徒。“

Steve什么也没说，只是看着Osborn越来越激动（我就静静地看着你装逼(¬_¬)），有那么一瞬间他的眼睛似乎变成了黄色，皮肤染上了淡淡的绿色，但一眨眼的时间又消失不见。

“这个国家唯一的错误就是Stark，“Osborn继续说，”他非常的傲慢，他以为自己可以炫耀他的财富和地位，就好像他比所有人都高一头。哦，他觉得自己从来不犯错，而且他时时刻刻都要提醒你他是最聪明的人。“

Osborn的一只手攥成拳头，“让我来告诉你，Tony Stark的恐怖统治结束了！  
我向你保证，我上次见到他时，他还躺在地上像是要把喉咙撕裂一样尖叫着呢。”他的嘴角满意地上翘着，回想着，嘀咕道：“现在傲慢不起来了，是吧，Stark。”

Steve的血液都因为惊恐而浸满了冰块。这就是，这就是他想让世界听到的。他只希望这些就足够了，因为他不确定自己还能坐在这里听多久。但他什么都不能说，他得配合，让Osborn把自己的真面目挂在世界面前。

Osborn看着Steve，眼神充满恶意，“你可能不知道，但看着一个人崩溃是最爽的事，而我会让Stark崩溃的。一个人对痛苦的忍耐是有极限的，我要做的就是找到那个极限——然后越过去，超越那么一点点就够了，”他再次为自己的想法微笑起来，“然后我们就知道到底谁比谁更好了。”

他的表情接着变得很心满意足，“然后他会告诉我所有我想知道、应该知道的事情。“

Steve强忍住呕吐的欲望，以及跳起来把Osborn的脸打爆的欲望。他还有任务，他不能因为自己忍受不了就破坏掉整个计划。“因为你现在掌权了，“他继续怂恿着。

“他妈的没错，我才是掌权的人！“Osborn大声叫着，”这是我的时代！Stark有过自己的辉煌时期，他做了什么？你都知道他当SHIELD局长的时候做了什么吗？你知道有多少对他的投诉和抱怨吗？“

显然Osborn并不期望Steve会回答，他也没等着回应就继续打了鸡血一样说下去：“关掉长官的餐厅然后把资金用到底下雇员的食堂！设置意见箱！星期五便装日！在母舰上建立托儿所！“

Osborn的语气充满了轻蔑和嘲笑，但Steve听着Tony做的那些事，胸腔里却是满满的骄傲和自豪。这些事他都不知道，因为Tony认为这不重要所以从来没提起过——他做的任何正面的事情都要回避，都不值一提。

“Stark不知道权力到底是什么，”Osborn说，“要不然他会运用它。像他那样的人从来不会，得需要想我这样的人，来调教他们。”

“这就是你现在做的？”Steve问，“调教他？

Osborn不置可否地挥挥手，“你怎么叫都可以，”他说，“但用不了多久Stark就会求我让痛苦停下，好告诉我他的那些秘密，所有秘密，包括他二年级偷别的孩子午餐钱，”他再次满意地微笑起来，回味着Tony的痛苦，“而如果我那天心情不错的话，我会实现他的愿望，”他的表情突然变冷酷，“否则，我很愿意让他尖叫到死。”

Osborn看了一眼Steve，探究着对方的反应。他的表情狡猾和阴险，Steve的汗毛都立起来了。Norman Osborn彻底疯了，但他也非常聪明。他必须聪明一些，要不然他会被关到精神病院去。

Osborn显然觉得自己说的有点多，于是正了正领带，清清嗓子，“抱歉，Captain，我对自己在意的事情总是很有热情，我相信你会理解的。”

“当然，”Steve说，冷淡地点点头。

Osborn走到了酒吧台那里，打开一瓶酒准备倒一杯，然后突然停了下来。他浑身僵住了几秒，手紧紧钳住威士忌的瓶子，“我让你生气了吗？“他问，语气再次平和了起来，语气和眼神中的暴虐都消失了。

Steve默默数了三秒，之后回答道：“我很感谢你。”

“是的，”Osborn喃喃道，“我相信你会的，“他把酒瓶放下，然后微微侧过身去打开吧台上的一个柜子，Steve看到他耳朵里有一个小小的塑料物体。

Steve知道结束了。Osborn也有一个通讯器，有人——应该是Victoria Hand——刚刚告知了他，他和Steve的对话正在向全世界直播。

对此，他非常高兴。

“你个婊子养的，”Osborn怒吼道，他的声音变得十分尖厉，皮肤再次出现那种绿色。他猛地转身，手里是一个小玻璃球。

Steve飞身跃出椅子，即使地举起了盾牌，那个玻璃球状的手榴弹撞在盾牌上爆炸出绿色的烟雾。爆炸几乎没有声音，只是强光和一股巨大的力量，冲击力将Steve向后抛去，但他仍用盾牌遮挡了自己大部分的身体。他“duang”地砸到了墙上，之后顺着墙倒在了地上。

漫长的几秒钟里Steve只能躺在那里试着呼吸，试着理解刚才到底发生了什么。他知道他必须要站起来，但他的身体根本不听使唤。

恐慌席卷全身。虽然这不同于当初被思维控制，但失去对身体的控制还是让他非常害怕。他得站起来。他必须站起来。

绿烟弥漫在房间里，警报尖厉地响起，而Norman Osborn已不见踪影。

他必须站起来。

Tony还在某个地方——躺在地板上像是要把喉咙撕裂一样地尖叫着——等着他。他要站起来。Bucky和Natasha需要他的配合。Osborn要逃跑了。

他必须站起来。

费尽全身力气，他终于单膝支撑住地面，然后是一只手，最后他抬起头眨眼，想要从这一片绿烟中看清四周的情况。

之后就容易了起来。他还是感觉自己的手脚像是被厚冰层困住，每一个动作都迟缓，但每一步也都让他的昏沉和恐惧消散了一些。等到他跌跌撞撞走到了走廊里是，他的身体几乎已经恢复了。

HAMMER内部乱成一团，尽管他们都是训练有素的政府特工，但此时也都像无头苍蝇一样。他们遭到了攻击，警报还在催命地响着，所有人都在跑动着。灯光闪烁了几下，之后暗下去，几秒后又更加明亮地亮起，最后彻底地熄灭了。伸手不见五指的黑暗持续了几秒钟，随后应急灯亮了起来。

数量和亮度都有限的应急灯使得走廊的角落变得很昏暗，仿佛有人潜伏在那里一样。几个HAMMER特工跑过Steve的身边，都带着迟疑和不解地看着他，不知道该拿他怎么办。他是友军还是敌人？

“寡妇，汇报情况，”Steve简短地说。

“Cap和猎鹰在向你的方向移动，”她说。

如果他们需要他的帮助，Natasha会说的，所以现在他可以集中解决他最关心的问题，“Tony的位置？”

Natasha告诉了他Tony的方位，在几层楼下的某个地方。Steve环顾了四周，看到了楼梯井，然后跑了过去。他大力一把拉大楼梯井的门，纵身几跳就到了他要去的楼层。

他冲向HAMMER关押囚犯的牢房区域，走廊里没有人，只有应急灯投射下来的阴影，站岗守卫的特工都不见踪影。

Steve沿着走廊跑着，寻找那个关着Tony的牢房。就在他马上要到的时候，有什么东西从阴影中走出来，之后走廊里突然爆发出一阵亮光。

Steve单膝跪下，举起盾牌，冲击炮击中盾牌后反射到天花板，一时间火光四溅，瓦砾纷纷落下。

Norman Osborn走上前，红白蓝色的钢铁爱国者在应急灯光下显得黯淡。Steve没等他走得更近，也没给他再次发动武器的机会，就向他前一跃而起，身体几乎平行于地面地冲过去，盾牌护在脸前。

Osborn怒吼一声，向后踉跄了一下。Steve一挥，把盾牌狠狠砸在Osborn的头盔上，在Osborn朝他开火时灵巧地一扭身体躲过。他继续围着钢铁爱国者，给盔甲的面板一个有力的肘击，然后用盾牌再次重击头盔。

钢铁爱国者跌撞了一下，然后Osborn启动脚下的推进器升到了空中，他飞到Steve的头上方，迫使Steve蹲下并举起盾牌保护自己。

“你被捕了！”Osborn喊道，落到地上，举起手掌发射斥力炮。

Steve的盾牌将炮火的冲击反射到两边的墙上，“有意思，”他说，“我正想对你说同样的话。”

“你在这里没有权力！”Osborn再次伸出手开火。

这次Steve用盾牌直接把炮火反射给Osborn本人，Osborn被炸得向后飞去，发出带着痛苦得怒叫。

“你也没有权力，”Steve坚定地说，站起身来。

两人在安全屋得最后一个早晨，Tony告诉了他关于钢铁爱国者的事：Osborn是怎么偷到它的又怎么改造的，给它涂了新颜色还给它去了一个极为讽刺的名字。这具盔甲的存在就是为了羞辱，而Tony痛恨这一点。Tony说过，如果Steve不能立刻打到Osborn，如果Osborn穿上了盔甲，局势对他们来说很快就会变得不利。“钢铁爱国者是杀人的机器。”

“如果钢铁爱国者出动了的话，”Tony当时说，“你是无法战胜它的，即使没有斥力炮，他也比你厉害，而且他还有一堆武器，”Tony又微笑了一下，“但他忘了，那个盔甲是我的，而我，总会留一个Plan B的，”他的笑容加深，和他本人一样的美丽，“他对此毫无头绪，即使他怀疑有那么一个重置密码，他也根本没有权限去撤销密码。“

Steve提高了他的声音，然后清晰地大声说道：“盔甲：重置代码，Steve Rogers，34-44-54-64.“

那一瞬，什么都没有发生，Steve做好了要继续战斗的准备。Tony警告过他这种情况可能会发生，如果他的声音和原本这个世界的Steve Rogers的声音的差别超过一定界限的话，盔甲会不识别。

就在Osborn狂妄地大笑起来时，一个机械的声音响起：“重置密码识别，盔甲服务器启动。“

Steve丝毫没有迟疑，“盔甲，解体。“

钢铁爱国者从Osborn身上脱落下来，一块一块的零件掉到他的脚边，Osborn站在一片无用的零件中，愤怒地瞪大了眼睛，“这是怎么回事？！“

“一个来自Tony Stark的小礼物，“Steve说，浑身充满了喜悦。Osborn说Tony傲慢，目中无人，但是在最后，是他自己的傲慢，和Tony对未来的先见，打败了他。

Steve大步走过去，握紧盾牌，“而这个，“他说，”是我给你的礼物。“

狠狠将盾牌砸在Norman Osborn的脸上非常的有满足感，随后Steve把Osborn按到在地，等待命运的裁判来倒数他的失败。

Steve看着脚下的Osborn几秒，确保这个男人没有能力再逃走，然后抬起手轻触了一下耳朵里的通讯器，“我是Cap，Osborn被制服了，我要进去救Tony。”

“收到，”Bucky回复道。

“门的密码是616（这个密码……），”Natasha说，“我会尽快赶过去的。”

Steve不明白她为什么要急着赶过来，但也没有再多说，毕竟她花了三天时间潜伏在这里，他相信她的判断。

Steve蹲下，从皮带上的小包里掏出两股绳子，然后把Osborn的双手牢牢地绑在身后，又把他的脚也绑在了一起。

当他站起来时，电力恢复了，走廊里的灯重新点亮，暗影也退散了。不过即使灯亮起来，钢铁爱国者散成一地的盔甲看起来也是黯淡而无生气，就好像某个被人遗忘的时代留下的遗迹。Steve低头凝视了一会儿，之后赶紧跑向那扇他挂念着的门。

他输入了密码，键盘显示绿色可通过，他握住门把手，按下，然后走了进去。

牢房里非常的冷，四面白色的墙壁反射着刺眼的灯光。Tony蜷缩在地上，赤裸的身体发抖着，只是两天不见，他又整整瘦了一圈。他的眼睛紧紧地闭著，呼吸很浅，就好像在忍受巨大的疼痛。

尽管他的情况很糟糕，但至少他还活着。Steve的心脏高兴地狂跳起来，“Tony！”

Tony瑟缩了一下，虚弱地呻吟一声，蜷缩地更紧。

前一秒的喜悦一下子被恐惧所打破，Steve跪在他身边，“Tony，是我。”

Tony又畏缩了一下，一只手微微颤动。Steve看到他两根手指上严重的烧伤，往下，双腿间也有灼伤的痕迹。一大块紫黑的淤青蔓延在他后腰上，有人应该是反复击打过那个部位从而使疼痛最大化。他的手腕、脚踝还有胸口全都是淤青，显示了他们曾经束缚过他。

Tony似乎都不知道Steve在这里，Steve把盾牌放到一边，然后更加靠近Tony。“Tong，你能听到我吗？”他伸出手，抚摸着Tony的侧脸。

Tony再次想要躲开，发出了微弱的痛苦的声音，Steve僵住，不敢再动。

上帝啊，他们对他做了什么？

“Steve。”

Steve快速地站起来，转过身，肾上腺素在身体里横冲直撞，准备着和任何想敢进来打扰的人搏斗。

但站在门口只是Natasha而已，“出来一下，”她小声说。

也许她能解释Tony刚才的反应，所以Steve再次悲伤地看了Tony一眼，走出了牢房。“他们到底做了什么？”他严声问道。

Natasha带着他来到走廊的另一边，之后依旧压低声音说：“他们一直在给他注射一种实验性药物，我还没弄清楚到底是什么，但这种药物会把感官急剧放大，在药效的影响下，即使是耳语都相当于大喊大叫。”

Steve震惊的一动不能动，只是盯着她。他明白了为什么Tony一直瑟缩，想从他身边躲开，为什么房间里灯光那么明亮气温又那么低。即使是最轻微的触碰可能都会让Tony疼痛无比，而他的那些伤……天啊。

Steve转身跑回了牢房，但停在了门口，回头望着Natasha。他指了指走廊里明亮的灯光，然后询问地挑起眉。

Natasha点点头，然后离开。

Steve摘下头罩，小心地走进牢房，尽量不发出声音，然后慢慢地坐在Tony身边。

房间里太冷了，刺骨的冷气让他想起那些把他冻了那么多年的坚冰。

Steve尽量轻柔而迅速地将Tony抱起来放在他的大腿上，Tony微弱的痛呼让他皱眉，但他没有停下来。他把Tony的头靠在自己的胸前，注意不让Tony的腿蹩到，然后轻轻地，轻轻地，双臂环住Tony，抱住他颤抖的身体。

“我就在这，”他说，声音几乎和呼吸一样轻微。

房间里的冷气被关掉了，一秒后，灯光也熄灭了。牢房里一下子变得昏暗，只漏进来一些走廊里的灯光。

外面，大大小小的战斗正在Thunderbolts Mountain里进行着，但Steve一点都不关心。他能感受到Tony身上的寒气，就像他曾经在冰层里那样，逼迫着他陷入沉睡。

但是，对没有血清的Tony来说，这样的沉睡代表了死亡，而Steve恐惧的是这个结局现在看起来是注定的了。Osborn逼得太过，做得太狠，只想尽快让Tony崩溃，而他成功了。Tony躺在Steve得怀里，除了时不时的颤抖身体仿佛尸体一般静止；他的脉搏像风中摇曳的烛光，每一个微弱跳动的间隔都那么漫长。

Steve坐在那里，抱着Tony，泪水模糊了他的眼睛。

他找到了Tony，但他害怕一切都太迟了。

***************************************************

Steve来救他了。

在无尽的疼痛中，Tony意识到了——Steve来救他了。

Steve的心跳声在他听来震耳欲聋，这样紧贴着Steve的胸口也增加了他身体的痛苦，但是Steve温暖的体温是对一直在寒冷中瑟瑟发抖的Tony最大的恩赐。Steve尽量轻柔地环抱住他的手臂勒得他生疼，但他心甘情愿、甚至很高兴地忍受这样得疼痛。

“Tony，”Steve听上去像是在哭泣。

所有的声音还是太大，但他几乎没有再瑟缩的力气。

“Tony，别离开我，”Steve轻声恳求，“求你了，”哦，Tony现在可以肯定Steve在哭。

他不能容忍这个。Steve在为他哭泣，他不能，不，Steve不可能因为他哭泣。Steve已经为Tony Stark流过太多的眼泪了。这不公平，大错特错，不该是这样的结局。

即使有Steve的体温，Tony还是无法停止颤抖。他费劲力气，睁开了眼睛，但除了模糊的影子他什么也看不见。他听见Steve的呼吸一滞。

“Steve，”他几乎认不出自己的声音；即使他知道自己发出的只能是耳语般的呢喃，但在他耳朵里还是如同大吼大叫。但他有话要说，他必须要说。因为Steve来救他了还如此温柔地抱着他，抱着一无是处的他。他不配得到这样的待遇。

“别……别走，”Tony喘息着说。说话也刺激着他疼痛的神经，每个词都像刀片划过他的喉咙。

“我不会走的，”Steve低语。

不是，不是这个。这不是他想说的。Tony闭上了眼睛，再试一次。“别……回去，求求你。”

这次说话变得容易了一些，似乎也不那么疼了。或许他只是对疼痛再也不在意了而已。“求你留下来。我会成为……任何你想让我成为的人。我知道我……不是你的Tony，但是我爱你，我可以——”

“别，”Steve啜泣道，他声音里的悲伤让Tony畏缩，“上帝啊，Tony。不要这么说。我爱你，你就是我的Tony。”

这不可能。但Tony听到了Steve声音里流露出的真诚，因为他现在什么都能听到。Steve爱他。在知道他做了那些事之后依然爱他。

Steve爱他。

Tony想哭，但他的身体里没有可以变为泪水的水分，于是他用脸颊贴着Steve的胸膛。Steve的制服摩擦在他的皮肤上很疼，但为了离Steve更近一些他愿意承受这样的疼痛。Steve的心跳轰鸣着，但那强有力而平稳的“怦怦”声让他有安全感。Steve又是那么温暖而亲近。

“我不会放手的，”Steve向Tony承诺，“我爱你。”

Tony相信他。

叹息着，Tony终于安心地昏过去。

****************************************************

在Tony昏过后，Steve将他抱得更紧，想用自己的体温温暖怀里的人。Steve不敢动，害怕任何动作都会让Tony的情况恶化。Natasha时不时会在通讯器里向他汇报进展，告诉他HAMMER的特工们都一ing放下武器投降了。每次她说话，Tony都会断断续续地抖动，眉头皱起——但他一直没有醒来。

外面的走廊里，Norman Osborn也没有醒来。没有人进入这个关押区，也没有人想知道Steve在做什么，这样很好。因为如果有任何人接近，威胁到Tony的话，Steve不确定自己会做出什么事。

他能确定的只有一件事：他爱上Tony了。深深地、义无反顾地爱上了。他愿意做任何事，愿意与世界为敌，来保护Tony不再受到伤害。

所以他留在地上一动不动，忍住泪水，忍住想要抚平Tony伤痛的冲动。深切的爱意此时让他手不能动、言不能语、身体化为坚石，除了坐在地上轻轻地抱住Tony，他什么也不能做。

过了一会儿，Natasha告诉Steve外面已经平息了下来，她马上就去找他。该离开了，离开这个噁心又恐怖的地方。Steve小心翼翼地换了一下抱Tony的姿势，一只手臂揽住Tony的膝盖，然后慢慢、慢慢地站起来，不想再惊动已经保守折磨的Tony。

Tony的眼皮颤动，瑟缩地倒抽一口气，呼吸凌乱起来。

“没关系的，”Steve轻声说，“我们要离开了。”

Tony的手费尽力气缓缓地想要抓住Steve胸前的衣服，但Steve的紧身制服不太好抓，Tony的指尖只能徒劳地在衣襟前划过，这样轻微的摩擦让他发出微弱的痛呼。

如果Steve能把制服撕开的话，他会毫不犹豫地那样做，不过他不能放下Tony。“我不会放开你的，”他说，向Tony重复刚才的承诺。

Steve走出房间进了走廊，谨慎平稳地移动，尽量减少Tony的不适。他听见有脚步声靠近，立刻惊觉地停下，但来人只是Natasha而已。她的脖子上有一条长长的伤口，但除此之外没有任何受伤的迹象。“他怎么样了？”她小声问。

Steve低头看着Tony，然后点了点头。

“准备好离开了吗？”Natasha问。

Steve犹豫了一下，然后看向地上的被五花大绑依旧昏迷的Norman Osborn。

Natasha顺着他的目光看过去，然后冷酷地微笑了一下，“不用担心，”她说，“他会被好好处理的。”

Steve再次低头看着Tony，然后用比呼吸大不了多少的声音叫了叫他的名字。Tony没有反应，于是Steve声音稍大一些又叫了一次；还是没有动静。Steve慢慢呼出一口气，收紧了抱着Tony的双臂，即使他知道他不该这么做。

Tony只是睡着了，他告诉自己，他对此应该感到感激。Tony现在不会再感受到那些药物和痛苦了，睡着了，只是睡着了而已。

Steve挺起胸膛，扬起头，“好的，”他说，“我准备好了。”

*****************************************

很长一段时间，Tony都存在于虚无之中。他有的时候很疼，疼的他尖叫；有的时候他能感到一些动作，有人抬起了他的身体。光明和喧闹交融着黑暗和寂静，他被包裹在温暖的茧里，寒冷终于被驱散出去。

有的时候有一个声音在呼唤他的名字；还有一次，有只手抚摸了他的脸，没有带来疼痛，只有暖意和温柔。

他就这样睡着，如果他做梦了，梦中会是Steve说“我爱你”的那一瞬间。

*****************************************

Tony醒来时，发现自己躺在一张巨大又舒适的床上，好几条厚实的毯子盖在身上。有人给他穿上了一套尺寸过大的绒睡衣，袖子都长出一截盖住了他的手。他还是很疼，但已经减轻了很多，在他的忍受程度之中。尽管他睁开了眼镜，却只能看到模糊的影子，其中一个影子移动了过来。

“Tony？”

Steve。他的声音很小，真的只是低语了，而不是让Tony被强化了的感官的备受折磨的大叫。

Tony吞咽了一下，舔了舔嘴唇，试着开口：“Hi，”他的声音太微弱了，但至少能听见，所以这是个不错的开始。

“Hi，”Steve轻声回应道。

Tony眨着眼，想要让视线清晰起来。他觉得他应该为自己的视力感到担忧，但现在他没有精力去害怕。至少不是在现在去担心那些事，因为困倦已经再次袭来，因为Steve在离他这么近的地方。

“你感觉怎么样？”Steve问。

“好一些了，”Tony哑着嗓子说。

“可以喝一点水吗？”Steve问。

喝水，这个念头让Tony想哭。他已经记不起上次喝水是什么时候的事了。

Steve的手扶住他的头，然后轻轻地抬起。玻璃杯触到他的嘴唇，第一口水进到嘴里时他还畏缩了一下，害怕这个水尝起来依然会是腐败的味道，但没有，水清凉而纯净，于是他感激又贪婪地汲取着。

不久他就累了，转过脸不再喝水。Steve慢慢把他的头放回在枕头上，柔声说：“你想喝的时候就叫我。”

Tony疲倦地点了点头。

Steve把毯子再次拉回到Tony脖子那里，然后一只手轻轻将他额头的头发拂到一边。

“对不起，”Tony小声说。

Steve的手停住：“为什么？”

这个问题有太多的答案，但他没有力气把它们都大声说出来。因为我让你做这些事，因为你还得照顾我，因为我明知道应该让你走但还是不让你离开。因为我逼迫你经历了那么多。

过了一小会儿，Steve再次抚摸着他的额头。“你不需要为任何事道歉，”Steve轻声说。床垫下沉，Steve温热的呼吸吹拂在Tony的皮肤上，然后Steve轻轻地在他手指抚摸过的地方落下一个吻。

Tony盲目地转着头，虽然看不见但还是寻找着Steve的所在。

那个吻像羽毛版轻盈又温柔，Steve的嘴唇温暖而柔软。Tony微微张开嘴，然后感觉到Steve的舌头试探进来，舔拭着，品味着。Tony喘息着，扬起头来加深这个吻，想要感受更多，品尝更多，拥有更多。

Tony的手在毯子下扭动着，想要抚摸Steve，但一阵疼痛窜过他烧伤的手指，提醒他还有伤在身。

Steve察觉到他的紧绷，于是结束了这个吻，“Tony？“

“我——“他想再次为自己的欲求和自私道歉。

“没关系的，“Steve说，他又轻轻吻了Tony一次、两次，”我可以等，“Steve在Tony身边躺下，前额抵在Tony耳边，“我就在这里，”他说，“我爱你。”

不，Tony突然惊恐地想，上帝啊，不行！恐惧逼退了疲倦，甚至让他忘记了身体的疼痛。这不可能是真的，一定是他在做梦，他神智错乱的时候想像出来的。

这不可能是真的。

“不要，”他恳求道，“别这么说。”

“为什么不要？”Steve静静地问，“我说的是实话。”

Tony转开脸，不想让Steve看到自己的眼泪，“我爱你，”他说，“我不想让你走。”

“我哪也不会去，”Steve说，“我要留下来。这里是我的归属了，这里，和你一起。”他在Tony耳朵下面落下一吻，又亲了一下Tony的脖子，每一吻他都会说“我爱你，我爱你”。

Tony忍不住了，他转过头看向Steve模糊的身影，泪光中他几乎能看到Steve蔚蓝的双眼。“Steve”

Steve不停地吻着他，“我爱你，”他喃喃道，“我爱你。“

没有什么梦境比这个更真实，更满足。Tony回吻着，这是他梦寐以求的一切，是他一直以来的愿望。而这感觉是那么的美好，就像是跋山涉水终于回家了一样。

移动手臂的疼痛也是值得的，Tony从毯子里伸出手抚摸着Steve，用尽全身力气拥抱着他。一切都是值得的，那些磨难，那些原本以为再也无法寻回的失去，都是值得的。

在Steve的臂膀里，Tony闭上了眼镜，沉沉入睡。


	4. 尾声  遥途终归

外面的濛濛春雨丝毫没有影响到复仇者大厦里面。工作间里温暖而干燥——和Steve一样，Tony现在也是无法忍受一点点的寒冷。埋头升级他的盔甲，他想在外太空盔甲胸前加一个很酷的设计，所以没听到Steve走进来。等到终于他抬起头看到Steve站在那里，穿着制服时，他飞快地一挥手把全息屏幕扫到一边，然后道歉。

Steve只是微笑着：“没关系，我喜欢看你工作的样子。”

他以前也这么说过，好几次。但Tony还是不太相信：“现在几点了？”

“晚餐之后，夜宵之前，“Steve说，他举起一个堆满柠檬派的盘子，”不过我还是带过来了一些。“

Tony情不自禁微笑起来，“哦，承认吧，Rogers指挥官，你只是想看我鼻子上沾满糖粉的样子。“

“我既不能肯定也不能否认这一点，“Steve严肃地说，但眼神却闪烁着诙谐的光。他把盘子递过来：”我知道你几小时之前给我发过短信，但会议延时了。抱歉，让你等了这么久。你说你有问题要问我？“

“是的，“Tony说，拿了一块柠檬派，但没吃。

“所以，你想问什么？“Steve问，他胸前的白色星星在制服的深蓝色映衬下显得格外明亮。

Tony弓起肩膀，现在他宁愿自己什么都没说。当他之前发短信时，今天发生事还历历在目；现在，发出短信的几小时之后，他觉得自己的举动十分的荒唐。

所以他转移了话题。“我在想给Norman Osborn寄一张明信片，上面写‘祝贺你在牢里度过了90天，希望你在里面待上更多个90天‘，你想在上面签名吗？”

“Tony，”Steve有些责备地说，但还是被逗笑了。

Tony知道Steve不会被糊弄过去，但至少还是要试一试：“怎么？我猜那个家伙现在一定很想有人给他寄点什么。”

Steve只是看着他，之前的轻松幽默都消失了：“这是你想见我的真正理由吗？”

Tony接着吃柠檬派的机会，移开了目光。他几乎没感觉到派应有的香甜。他本来不想提到Osborn的，但现在他想到了那个人，就很难再无视掉。

他们之前只聊过一次Osborn，但一次也就足够了。Tony许诺自己以后再也不会让自己置身于危险中，如果他受到了威胁一定会和Steve商量；而且还保证会改进删除大脑的程序，毕竟注册的超级英雄名单数据库还保存在他的大脑中。以为除掉了Norman Osborn就一劳永逸了是太过天真的想法。

Tony事实上也真的是想遵守自己的承诺。他不会——也不能——为自己当时所做的感到后悔。无数的生命指望着他去保护和拯救，即使是在Thunderbolts Mountain受尽折磨也是必要的，所以他不后悔。但那段经历他不想再来第二次，只是从感官强化药物中恢复就花费了他好多天的时间，之后他又在暗室里待了一整个星期才让视力恢复。

他对恢复期那段时间的印象很模糊，直到今天他都不确定哪些是真的记忆哪些是梦境。但有一件事他可以确定，那就是Steve从未离开过自己。尽管很多人来来去去——他记得有Nick Fury，Pepper，Bucky，还有很生气的Rhodey——但所有的对话他在身边进行，就好像Steve拒绝离开他哪怕一秒钟。

Tony只能想像Steve留给那些人的第一印象不会很好，但显然这并不重要。在Reed Richards和Charles Xavier都确认了Steve是真的Steve Rogers而不是某个Skrull或者克隆人什么的之后，大家很容易地就接受了他。

时不时，Tony还会梦到刺骨的寒冷、巨大的噪音，但每次他从噩梦中醒来都会发现一双有力而温暖的手臂紧紧抱着他，沉稳的心跳驱散他眼中的黑暗。而且每一次，当他终于停止了颤抖抬起头时，Steve都会看着他，给他一个吻。

如今，这样的噩梦逐渐消退，很少来打扰他的睡眠了。即使它们继续纠缠他，他也认为那只是需要付出的一点代价。因为，最后，他赢了，打败了Norman Osborn和HAMMER。尽管过程缓慢而艰难，但他还是为自己平反，重新得到了尊重。超级英雄注册法案被废除，Nick Fury和SHIELD归来，而SteveRogers正式被任命为国家安全的指挥官。他的Iron Man和复仇者，也都回来了。

而且他还拥有了Steve。

现在，他欠Steve一个真相，虽然他一点也不想说。

“今天，”他说，“关于Parker Robbins还有无限手套的事，“他迟疑了一下，今天下午那几分钟里，他的手中握有无限的力量，真的是无限的。那时他和神一样，不所不能，没有人能阻止的了他。“我可以许个愿，然后就可以让它成真，”他看着Steve，“我可以把你送回你原来的世界。”

Steve下颌微扬，吞咽了一下，说：“我知道。”

“我当时考虑了一下，”Tony承认，我可以收回我不该做的事和不该说的话，他当时对自己那么说。拿着无限手套，那些宝石在他手中闪闪发光，他能感受到能量充盈着他的身体，无限的可能都在他面前展现着。

“我知道你考虑过，”Steve静静地说。

Tony不知道Steve对这件事的态度，这让他很不安。他想要是自己早一点跟Steve说就好了，他不该不管不顾地就让Steve离开Illuminati会议。那时，一切都还不晚，他还可以做些什么。“你当时也想过这件事吗？”

Steve犹豫了很久，仿佛不太想回答，最后还是开口：“是的，我想过。”

Tony深吸了一口气：“我没那么做你是不是很遗憾。”

“不，”Steve立刻说，“永远不会。”

“我知道这么做很自私，”Tony说，“想把你留在这里，但是——”

“Tony，停下，”Steve把装着柠檬派的盘子放在最近的桌子上，然后走过来，他看起来非常的严肃，下颌坚定地紧绷着。“我爱你，”他说，“这里是我的世界了，这里是我的家。和你一起。”

Steve张开手臂，Tony丝毫没有迟疑地扑上去拥抱他。“上帝啊，我根本配不上你，”Tony说。

Steve紧紧地抱着Tony：“你以为我自认为能配得上你？”他低声说。

Tony双手捧着Steve的脸，“我爱你，”他低喃道，“我是那么那么的爱你，”他的双唇迎上Steve，用尽一切地去吻他，告诉Steve自己对他的矢志不渝。

过了一会儿，Steve颤抖着叹了口气，将两人的额头相抵。“很好，”他说，“因为你别想摆脱我，要一直在我身边了。”

“除了你身边，我哪里也不想去，”Tony说，微笑着倾过身子和Steve接吻。

********************************************

夏日的午后有一点热，但Steve觉得这样也很好，他又不会真的像“老冰棍”一样融化掉。显然其他人对这样小热的天气也都不在意，因为至今还没有人发出抱怨。

野餐进行的正欢。食物都吃不多吃光了，接下来就是饭后娱乐和游戏时间。Luck和Jessica正和宝宝Danielle玩着一个似乎已经演变为“看谁的鬼脸更棒”的游戏；Peter挂在一颗树上，时不时吐槽一下宝宝的反应。Carol和Jessica Drew一边互相扔着飞盘，一边朝对方大吼“有能耐你别飞起来”。看着这群人疯闹着的样子，Steve很难想像当他第一次提出大家一起出去做一些野餐之类的集体活动时，众人的抗拒和回绝。

Steve四周望了望，看到Bucky和Natasha坐在靠近树丛的野餐桌上，牵着手聊着天。他抬头扫了一眼周围的树，上面似乎没有人，但Steve知道某个喜欢窝在高处望风顺带着偷听的人肯定在。

Steve站了起来，走到了一排高大树木下铺散开的毯子那里。“Hi，”他打了个招呼。

Tony抬起头，眼睛因为阳光稍稍眯起。“Hey，”他回应道。

“我以为这应该是个‘无工作相关‘的野餐，”Steve说，指了指Tony正敲打着的笔记本电脑。

“呃，我只是，有那么几件事情……”Tony的声音在Steve弯下腰坚定地把笔记本合上时变得越来越小。

“……要做”Tony小声说完。但这时Steve吻上他，他就彻底地闭嘴不再发声了。

突然，一支箭凭空射出来，“嗖”地一下擦着Steve的脑袋钉在Tony膝盖边红色的野餐毯上。尽管Steve知道会有这么一出，但还是稍稍吓了一跳，而Tony在他身边大声地咒骂了起来。

Steve起来转过身，看到Clint正坐在不远处的一颗树上，咧着嘴笑着。“嘿，小心点，”Steve说，“要不然我就吊销你的Quinjet驾驶权！“

Clint坏笑一下，完全不为威胁所动。“哦，我倒是想看看你会不会那么做，”他从树上跳下来，灵巧地落在地上，然后跑去玩飞盘了。

Steve无奈地摇头微笑着，然后坐到Tony身边，叹了口气说：“我在这里一点权威都没有。“

“那是因为你是一个喜欢哼哼唧唧坏脾气的糟老头，“Tony微笑着说，把剪拔了出来扔到一边。

看着这样无忧无虑的Tony，让Steve喉咙哽咽。他有时会忘记Tony之前并不总是这样喜欢开玩笑、经常面带微笑的。Steve还记得他第一次见到Tony时，这个男人过于瘦削的脸和空洞的眼睛。他觉得自己永远也不会忘记那个疲惫又悲伤的Tony。

但是，他现在不愿意去回想那些。在这个美丽晴朗的、有点热的夏日午后，Tony很开心，他自己也很开心，Steve不会用过去的那些伤痛来扫兴。“我才不是坏脾气，“他说，”我只是有时比较……强硬。“

Tony的一只手溜上来捏着他的二头肌，不怀好意地说：“哦，你确实很‘强硬’。”

Steve扭过头轻快地吻了他一下，然后躺在了毯子上，调转了一下身体好把头枕在Tony的大腿上。“天气不错，”他说，“我很高兴所有人都过来了。”

Tony低头看着他。“我也很高兴，”他说，向后捋着Steve的头发，手指在发丝中缠绕，时不时轻轻拉扯着，不痛反而让Steve感到很舒服。

“唔，”Steve轻哼着，闭上眼，“我喜欢这样。”

“我知道，”Tony说，Steve听到了声音里的笑意。

“如果有人开始乱扔除飞盘以外的东西，你要叫醒我，”他说，挪了挪身子让自己躺得更舒服些。

“没问题，”Tony说，“哦，纸杯蛋糕算吗？”

Steve睁开一只眼：“纸杯蛋糕？”

“我问这个是因为看起来小宝宝似乎要往这边扔一个过来，”Tony说。

“哦，”Steve再次闭上眼，头舒服地枕着Tony的大腿，“我不会管纸杯蛋糕叫‘致命性武器’，所以没关系。”

“好吧，”Tony说，“但是如果你身上沾上了糖霜别怪我哦。”

“糖霜可以洗掉的，”Steve说，伸出手摸到Tony的另一只没在梳理他头发的手，让两人的十指交缠。

“我们可以挪到别的地方去，如果你想的话，”Tony提出，他举起两人相握的手放到唇边，轻轻地吻了一下，然后又放回到他腿上。

Steve只是微笑着。

“不，”他说，“除了这里，我哪也不想去。”

 

走了这么远，我们终于回家了

遥途终归 全文完


End file.
